The Panther
by ScarTerror The Fallen
Summary: A small town that seems to be over flowing with monsters has only a bunch of teenagers to protect it. Teenagers with their own conflicts. The line between hate and love is thin, now throw in some mythical creatures? This is gonna go well...
1. Hunters? I think not!

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, dudes and dudettes...**

 **I bring to you a story I have been working on for the better part of a year. The big and mighty story that has been secretly in the works while I kept ya'll occupied with other works. Thanks to my Beta Ice this was possible to bring out to you this year.**

 **This is also a special gift, if you will, to my dear friend Rei who just adores the supernatural.**

 **Sit back, relax and enjoy this with some hot chocolate.**

 **Warning: A lot of swearing in this story...like...A LOT. Also very slow burn...**

 **Anna POV**

* * *

This was madness. Complete and utter madness! How did she get herself talked into this? This was insane and due to her idiot friends, she was going to die. Most if not all of them were likely dead as is.

She could feel her body shiver as she used both her hands to keep herself from panting, her eyes clenched shut. The room was pitch black and the only cover she had from whatever it was that was hunting them was this stupid flimsy desk.

Her heart was pounding so hard she could almost hear it. She had to admit that by now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she could at least see her hand in front her face somewhat.

Her body tensed as she heard the shuffling get closer to her hiding spot. She wasn't a religious person, but she was so close to praying right now. Be it for a miracle or a swift and painless death, either was fine right now. The latter was preferable due to her hearing one of the guys screaming bloody murder a while ago.

She relaxed as the shuffling moved away, but she waited a few more moments before chancing a glance through the small gap between the desk and floor. Nothing.

She fished out her phone from her pocket, fumbling with it and almost making it fall. The clatter sound it would have made would have screwed her over so bad. Her face lit up at seeing it was at about 60 percent battery life, but cursed as she saw that dreaded no signal sign.

Great, just fucking great, she thought as she placed her phone away again. It was nearly 1am, if she could just survive till the sun came up she should be home free. That way she can make a break for it and actually find her way out of this hell hole.

Why had she let those idiots talk her into coming here? They weren't ready for this yet. Heck they only just started their little business. They probably watched too many Scooby Doo episodes or Buffy episodes. Still she should have held her ground firmer.

To make things worse she lost her damn kit when they first entered this stupid place. How very unprofessional of her. Granted they only started this silly thing over a month ago. Even if she had her kit she didn't know what this creature even was! Let alone thought creatures were real. She should have paid closer attention.

"Agh!"

She startles at the sound of one of the guys screaming again. It was mingled with snarling and maybe a bark? She tilts her head. It sounded like an angry barking snarl like a dog. Maybe it was a werewolf or Lycan, she's not sure, it wasn't even a full moon! Her brain wrecks itself to think of what a werewolf's weakness was. Definitely not holy water.

Silver! Silver bullets were good against a lot of supernatural creatures and even if this thing wasn't supernatural it would still kill it. She gulps. She hasn't exactly used a gun since her father tried teaching her how to hunt. She managed to kill a buck, but threw up after.

"Anna! Where are you?"

Her head shot up as her ears tingle from the harsh whisper that came from the other side of the room. Her head popped up from behind the desk and she saw the silhouette of someone standing in the doorway.

"Eugene?" She whispered harshly. The silhouette startled before rushing over to her. The man was panting slightly as he hid in the small space with her.

"We're in over our heads here," he whispered as he rested his head in his hands before moving his head between his legs.

"What are you doing? Are you going to throw up or something?" she hissed. She didn't need that right now. He sat back up taking a big breath.

"No, you idiot, you do it to calm down!" He whispered. There was the sound of nails on the floor and they clamped the others mouth closed as their backs went stiff. Anna could feel the moisture build up on her palms from the man's warm breath.

 _Ew._

The sound faded to the other direction as a door or something slammed shut. They slowly removed their hands and looked to one another.

"What do we do?" Anna asked and Eugene ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck if I know Red, this wasn't supposed to happen, this was just supposed to be us fooling around. I didn't think those rumours were true," he sounded near tears. Anna gave him a hard slap at the back of his head.

"Get your fucking act together," she hissed and he gripped at the back of his head. They both jumped at the sound of another scream this one more female, then again Eugene sounds like a girl when he screams. Anna almost snorted.

There was silence, dead eerie silence and then a thump. The two looked to one another before moving to look over the table. Only to come face to face with the monster. It was huge. Its head well above the table and about the size of a bear. It roared and they felt hot spit slather their faces. They threw their arms around the other and screamed, about to accept death, but it never came.

The creature howled, seemingly in pain, before it turned away from them. Anna's eyes widened at seeing an arrow or something sticking out of its back. It went to lunge forward to attack whatever it was that wounded it, but another arrow struck it. The monster reared up and flopped backwards onto the desk, breaking it.

Anna and Eugene shook as they clung to the other. The blinding light of a flash light shone in their eyes, blocking their view of their saviour.

"You kids are playing with dangerous forces beyond your control," the person said and Anna tried to squint out the harsh light. Something about that tone and voice sounded familiar.

"You should leave these things to the professionals," it said and Anna's eyes widened.

"Elsa? Is that you?" She asked trying to block the light with her hands. The person dropped the light, but just walked away. Anna stumbled around the dead creature and fumbled in the dark to follow the bobbing light. She fished out her phone and turned its flashlight on to see the mystery person.

There was no mistaking those platinum tresses anywhere. They were unique enough to only belong to one person she knew.

"It really is you," Anna breathed and the girl looked away. She looked rather annoyed. In her hands was a crossbow, but it was small and mounted onto a handgun. She was wearing army patterned cargo pants with a very tight light blue shirt that was tucked into the pants. She also wore some kind of utility belt and a backpack.

"Why do you look like some knock off Kim Possible?" Anna asked and Elsa glared at her. Anna gulped as those ice blue eyes bore into her, bad enough they would glare at her in school.

"You and your stupid friends should have stayed out of this," she growled and placed her weapon into the backpack after folding the bow part to make it linier. Anna opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by those eyes once more.

"Because of all your collective stupidity I now have to call this in and get medical fucking attention to two of your stupid nerd squad," she snarled as she fished out a walkie talkie type of device.

Wow even outside of school she was a massive ice bitch. Anna grumbled to herself before realizing what Elsa said.

"Is Eric and Ariel going to be okay?" She asked with a slight high-pitched voice. Elsa just ignored her as she turned away. Anna looked back to the building trying to get her nerves under control.

"Ice Queen to Lost Princess, come in Lost Princess, over" Elsa spoke and Anna frowned as she turned back to Elsa. There was static before the voice of none other than Rapunzel came over the speaker.

"Lost Princess to Ice Queen, how may I assist?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Just finished my rounds, ETA is 15 min, over."

"Bring medical kit, two wounded by Lycan, over.

"Aye-aye Ice Queen, Lost Princess over and out."

Elsa sighed and turned back to the redhead. Anna had her head tilted with a confused look on her face. Elsa huffed and moved her eyes to the building.

"Come help me get your stupid nerds out of that place," Elsa growled and moved to enter once more. Anna jumped and rushed to go with her. Eugene was already carrying Ariel in his arms as Anna and Elsa took care of Eric.

Eric's leg was badly scratched, his pant leg shredded and covered in blood. Ariel's shoulder was bitten and her back was scratched, her shirt also shredded. They were both unconscious as blood still flowed.

"Shouldn't we get them to a hospital or something?" Eugene asked as he tried to rub the blood on his hands off on his pants.

"By the sound of it, Rapunzel will be here with medical supplies," Anna said.

"Wait. Rapunzel is coming? How's my hair?" Eugene asked as he ran a hand through his hair and straightened his cloths. Anna smacked him upside the head once more.

"Seriously? You're worried about your fucking looks while our friends are probably dying?" Anna yelled at him as he clutched his head and whimpered. Elsa just rolled her eyes and turned to the road. Soon enough bright light illuminated them as a Jeep pulled up to them.

"Elsa, what the hell happened?" The brunette asked as she got out the car.

"The nerd squad thought they were Scooby Doo or some shit," Elsa growled and opened the passenger door and pulling out a metal box with the common red cross sign on it. It thunked onto the ground and the sound of metal clasps clicked.

Anna watched as Elsa tossed medical supplies to Rapunzel who caught them without looking to the blonde. The redhead had to turn away as the wounds were cleaned and treated.

"You said that thing was a Lycan, won't they turn now or something?" Anna asked and Elsa glared at her. It wasn't a hateful glare, more a how stupid are you glare.

"Lycanthropy is not the same as werewolf," she hissed through her teeth like it was obvious. Anna was getting tired of her shit.

"Well excuse me Miss Ice Bitch, we don't have a fucking handbook or some shit," Anna grumbled. She saw hatred flash in those ice blue eyes, a black ring seemingly formed around the outer iris before she was pelted in the face with a bag of cotton balls.

"Get yourself under control Elsa," Rapunzel warned and the blonde huffed as she packed everything away again.

"I'm going to call clean up," the brunette said and walked off as she pulled her walkie talkie off her utility belt.

"Are Ariel and Eric going to okay?" Eugene asked as he stuck his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Rapunzel will give them some pain meds and herbal tea to fight off infection, they should be fine when school starts up again after the holidays," Elsa grumbled as she placed the medical kit back into the Jeep.

"Good thing we're house sitting so no parents to bother us," Eugene shrugged and Anna sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Eugene get them in the truck, I'll go grab our things that we lost then we can head home, I just wanna pass out and forget this whole nightmare," she said as she walked back into the building. She kept her phones flash light on as she looked around for the kit she dropped. It was just a backpack full of random things, half of them were probably fake. They did get it from a self-proclaimed witch doctor after all.

After she found the bag she made a quick tour around the place in search of anything else they might have dropped. When she saw the spots where the other two were attacked, blood stained the floor after all, she nearly threw up. Yea she was a hunter alright.

She managed to pick up the others bags, one of which was covered in blood. After feeling like nothing was missing she headed back out. Elsa was gone and Rapunzel was just finishing up giving Eugene a bag of stuff. Most likely the pain meds and herbal tea.

"Where's ice bitch?" Anna asked and saw the brunette frown at her.

"Elsa isn't a bad person Anna, she just has some anger issues," she said trying to defend her co-worker. Anna just raised an eyebrow at her before raising a fist and lifting a finger as she started to list things.

"Calls us nerds, has on occasion dropped food and drinks on us, has knocked my and Ariel's books out our hands, has stolen my clothes during gym class and cut off a streak of hair which left me to grow out this!" Anna finished by showing her the white streak in her hair.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she took all this in. When Anna was done she looked down and shuffled her feet.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." she whispered, hunching up her shoulders. True, Rapunzel was still the new kid even after entering their school almost two years ago. It was just weird considering everyone in the school grew up with everyone else at some point.

"Hey, I think we all just had a really long and terrible night. Let's just all get home and get some much-needed rest," Eugene said as he rested his hands on their shoulders, looking between them.

They agreed and went their separate ways. The drive home for Anna and Eugene was silent and tense. The adrenaline eventually left the redheads body and she fell asleep halfway home.

* * *

 **There you have it folks!**

 **Now...this will be updated hopefully bi-weekly if me and my Beta agree it's publishable. There will be a lot of research still needed to be done to flesh out the other creatures that ya'll get to see. If there is a creature you think we might over look please share! No matter how weird or bazaar!**

 **Again, thank you Ice for helping me with this, you are amazing!**

 **See ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


	2. Fairy Big Inconvenience

**Next chapter woop woop!**

 **This one was a blast to do, given that it was mostly an unplanned chapter. There was a little snippet between 1 and 2 that didnt fit with either chapter so we made it it's own! And frankly this actually helps to put things into better perspective for the rest of the story...we believe...**

 **Thank you again Ice for your wonderful editing skills! Seriously you're the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The holidays were coming to a close. Eric and Ariel were healing surprisingly fast, Ariel more so than Eric it seemed. Rapunzel had also given them some ointment of her own invention which was working miracles as it had healed the smaller wounds and taken away any scars that might have formed.

"Dudes, I'm heading to the store, need anything?" Anna asked as she twirled keys around her finger. The guys looked up, away from their Mario Kart and Ariel looked up from her book.

It was like a damn broke and they were talking over the other to place their orders. Anna just chuckled.

"Good thing I understand you lot, I'll be right back," Anna smiled and left to head to the supermarket. The sun was setting and the air was getting chilly. The supermarket however was pleasantly warm. There was a soft tune playing and it was rather silent. Well the store was closing in an hour, maybe that's why.

Anna walked down aisle after aisle, her cart getting fuller and fuller. There were chips and chocolates, energy drinks and ice tea, random candy and sweets. She even got the essentials like milk and bread, some eggs and bacon. One of the last things she got were toaster waffles, the breakfast of champions!

Now all she needed to get were the non-edible content. When she turned the corner into the next aisle she saw a familiar face. The platinum blonde was looking at basic medical supplies.

"Go with the snowflakes, they match your Ice Bitch persona," Anna said as she moved past the girl. Elsa jumped and dropped the band aid boxes she was holding.

"For fuck sake Anna, don't you have comics or something to go read?" Elsa growled as she picked the boxes back up and placed them back on the shelf.

"Hmm, nope I'm all caught up on my Buffy and Walking Dead. I still need to get the latest Deadpool then I'm cool," Anna shrugs. Elsa just pulls her face at the redhead.

"You're such a fucking nerd," she eventually says.

"And you're such a fucking bitch, now that we identified each other let's keep to our status quo, yea?" Anna said and walked past Elsa to continue her shopping. Her eyes caught the colorful rack of condoms making her chuckle at herself. Like she'd ever need those! Maybe if she were a guy. Hmm, maybe she should get for Eric and Ariel...those two were always together.

When she goes to pay she sees Elsa paying for her stuff in front of her. There was only one cashier still open. Elsa nodded her thanks to the cashier and was picking up her bag to leave.

"I hope a vampire gets you!" Anna shouted. Elsa just turned and walked away as she raised a hand that was clutching her keys showing her middle finger.

"I hope your nerd squad turns into werewolves!" She retorted before walking out the store. The cashier was frowning between the two girls.

"You young kids always come up with the weirdest insults," she says. The middle-aged woman shook her head. Anna actually chuckled at that. It was true. She paid and headed outside.

She expected to see her car to be the only one there, but surprisingly Elsa's Jeep was still standing there too. Where could she be?

"Fucking hell!"

There she was! Anna couldn't help but smile but it dropped once she realised it was both anger and surprise she heard in the girls voice.

Deciding it be best to at least place her stuff in the car, she went to go see what was up. Curiosity killed the cat and all that jazz.

The redhead tilted her head slightly as faint high-pitched giggling rang in her ears. They were slightly drowned by the growl that was coming from none other than Elsa.

Little balls of different colored lights flicked around the platinum blonde girl. They were tugging at her hair and clothes. Elsa was swatting at them as she cursed under her breath.

Ice blue eyes caught teal ones and Elsa huffed.

"Don't just stand there!" She snapped and Anna had half a mind to turn and leave. Though watching the blonde struggle with the lights was way too amusing for her to move.

Elsa growled and managed to get to the open door of her Jeep, but just as she went to grab the duffle bag more lights moved to lift it out her reach.

The look of utter shock and hatred made Anna laugh. Mainly because it wasn't directed at her for once. The lights seemed to shiver as the bounced around and Anna had to blink as three of them suddenly flew to her face. She stumbled and cursed before feeling pressure on her back.

Looking around after gaining her balance she saw four more move to hover in front her eyes. She awed at the greens and yellows and blues and pinks. The lights almost pulsating as they moved in a way that Anna would describe as excited dancing.

Beyond the lights that now grew in numbers as others joined to dance in front her face Anna saw Elsa pull something from her bag that was now on the ground.

Elsa crept closer, looking like a cat stalking its prey. Her eyes were sharp and focused. When she lunged forward, the lights moved like they were water. They dispersed in a wave-like motion as some of them caught trapped in what Anna would describe as a jar.

Anna had to stumble back, but again she felt pressure on her back and soon found that Elsa to was being pushed forward as they practically collided against the other. Colorful lights shimmered in their peripheral vision as they tried their best to catch their balance without touching the other too much. Like two magnets trying to repel the other while being pushed closer.

Anna noticed that Elsa was decidedly taller than her. Sure, she was a little on the short side at a mere 5'3". But Elsa, oh Elsa, she was practically Amazonian at 5'9"!

 _When the fuck did Elsa get that tall?_

Elsa took in a sharp breath as she let her free hand grip Anna's shoulder to keep herself steady. Anna's hands however pressed just under the taller girls breasts. To which said taller girl let out a short whine as she instinctively arched her back as she took in another breath.

Anna blushed as she could feel the thundering heart beat of Elsa. The redhead was surprised at how...warm the girl felt right now. she shook her head and they managed to push away from the other.

"Don't fucking touch me!" They yelled at the same time before turning away. Each sporting a blush of various shades.

The lights danced and flickered around them. Laughing, as Anna described it. Elsa gripped the jar she was holding and glared at the free ones.

"Fucking Sprites, so annoying!" She growled. As a result of her sort of outburst the lights swarmed Elsa's head. Anna would have laughed if she didn't whole heartedly agree.

"Fuck off would you!" Elsa snapped and waved at them. They didn't seem to care much.

They did however seem to react when there was a sudden crack from the sky. Anna knew that sound, she also knew the signs and this was the reason she had decided to come to the store when she did.

A second crack boomed above them as the sky lit up in bright blue before heavy rain drenched them in seconds. The sprites fled off into the nearby woods and Elsa grumbled.

"I. Hate. Everything." Elsa bit off through clenched teeth. Anna looked up and smiled. She loved the rain to be honest.

"At least that scared them off," she hummed. Elsa looked to the redhead as Anna closed her eyes. The blonde's glare softened as she saw the peaceful and serene look on her face.

Elsa noticed that even in the dark of night, in the dimly lit parking lot and rain falling over the redheads face, she had the most beautiful freckles she's ever seen. The smile on Anna's lips was even more stunning, it was rare for Elsa to see her smile. It made her smile a little too and she hugged the jar close to her chest as she felt her heart skip a few beats.

The fluttering stopped however as Elsa realized who she was having these mushy feelings for. Her eyes castes down as she chastised herself. Anger swelled inside her as her nose twitched. She tightened her grip, making the jar in her hands crack. The sound made her gasp and she dropped it.

Both girls looked at the shattered glass and the Sprites swirled around, flickering in anger. They rushed Elsa, forcing her to turn away and protect her face. They knocked her back as one great mass, sending her stumbling forward into Anna. Both girls gasped as the Sprites vanished into the forest.

The two girls found themselves breathing a little heavily. This situation was more than a little compromising. Dozens of romance novels and romantic comedies flashed through Anna's mind, and even more through Elsa's, though she would never admit it. The world seemed to stop for them and even the raindrops lingered in the air on the way to the ground.

Elsa had pinned Anna to the hood of her Jeep. The rain drenching their already wet and clinging clothes. They blushed even more this time, their cheeks burning bright and flushed.

Elsa felt her heart beat in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Anna's soft lips. Her nose twitched once more and she nearly salivated at the scent that washed over her.

Anna's breath hitched as she saw that dark circle appear around the blonde girls blues eyes again. She gulped as the last time she saw that happen, Elsa was furious. With as much energy as she could muster, Anna pushed the taller girl off her, missing the fact that Elsa was leaning closer to her.

"Get off me, you giant!" Anna scowled. Elsa blinked and moved away. Anna turned her back to Elsa as she hid her blush.

"Yea, well you're a short shit," Elsa grumbled and moved to get into her Jeep. She revved the car alive, making Anna jump away, before speeding off.

Anna grumbled herself and got into her car. She was drenched from head to toe because of that self-centered bitch! Anna angrily gripped her steering wheel as she drove home before sighing as she stopped at a red light.

Why was she kidding herself? Her heart had nearly stopped working at feeling the taller girl lay mostly on top of her, she was so warm and comfortable. All Anna wanted to do was pull her in closer to feel more of her heat as the coldness of the winter rain seeped into her.

She slams her head down on the horn of her car as the image of them kissing sneaked into the daydream. The loud blaring of the horn startled her back into reality.

God, she just wanted school to start up again so things could go back to normal.

* * *

 **OwO**

 **These two dorks...**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews so far! Ya'll make me tear up!**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying this so far Rei! Love you too!**

 **Remember, every two weeks at most...but they will come out as they are edited to satisfactory level.**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	3. Mondays Leaves you Screaming

**Hey look, next chapter.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Anna was actually happy school had started again. It brought back some normality to everything and kept her mind away from everything that happened over the holidays. Eric and Ariel's wounds were looking better and were almost healed. Things were going well.

"Oh my god, can the nerd squad like, get out of our way for once?"

Anna groaned as the shrill voice of Snow White burst through her ear drums. She had spoken too soon. She closed her locker door and sighed.

"Oh my god, can the bitch squad like, get brains for once?" She retorted. Out the corner of her eye she saw the others giggle into their hands. Anna smirked. Her eyes briefly catch Elsa's lips twitch before she shook her head.

"Let's just stop being children for once, class is starting in 5 minutes," she says and moves past everyone to go to her locker. Snow White and the others looked a little taken aback. Usually Elsa would have had her own retort to the redhead. Anna scrunched up her face.

"Sad to see a vampire didn't get you," she said and Elsa stops her movements.

"Sad to see your nerd squad didn't turn into werewolves," she shot back and to everyone's extra confusion Anna smiled.

"I have a theory that the herbal tea had some wolfs bane in it," Anna shrugs and Elsa looks to her with a raised eyebrow. Before Elsa could say something, the bell rang and they headed to their classes.

Classes, as usual, were boring and Anna tried her best to pay attention. She took notes and even answered a few questions but her mind kept drifting back to the holidays. The whole gang agreed that they would drop the whole hunting thing. None of them thought it was real and was just going to do it out of boredom and maybe do some silly videos for the web.

Anna had questions, oh so many questions. One of which was why the hell was Elsa Ice Bitch Arendelle being a part of a secret agency, probably one that killed supernatural creatures? Was this the government's doing? She wanted to know, but she knew Elsa wasn't going to tell her shit.

Not after the blonde had pinned her down on the hood of her-nope! She wasn't going to think about it!

"Rapunzel! Buddy old pal!" Anna called as she entered the cafeteria. The brunette blinked up to her from her book and looked really lost.

"I wasn't aware we were friends," she says slowly as she closes her book.

"Let's change that yea? I have a few questions and miss Ice Bitch isn't going to answer them. At best I think she'll actively slap me," Anna says and sits next to the brunette.

"She won't do that," Rapunzel rolls her eyes but meeps as she sees the dead glare the redhead gives her.

"First question, was there wolfs bane in the herbal tea?" Anna asks and the other girl nods.

"Cool, so do you and Ice Bitch work for like an agency or something?" Anna asked wanting to get right into it without beating around the bush too much. Before Rapunzel could even open her mouth, a hand slammed down on the table between them.

"Don't tell the nerd anything Rapunzel, or I will report you," Elsa growled and Anna glared up to the girl.

"Wow, you even bully your co-workers, you really are an Ice Bitch," Anna smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. Elsa growled and gripped the redhead's shirt making her yelp as she dragged her out of the cafeteria and into a deserted hallway.

"The fuck was that for?" Anna hissed as she rubbed her chest where the girl's nails had dug into her flesh.

"You need to stay out of this, what we do is top secret and none of your business," Elsa growled as she jabbed a finger at Anna's shoulder.

"I'm making it my business! My friends were almost killed, do you expect me to just sit back and have that shit happen to someone else?" Anna hissed.

"Yes! Anna, I do expect you to sit back and forget about this! This is not your problem!" They were an octave away from yelling and that realisation made them start to whisper at each other harshly.

"Why would you care if I got hurt or killed anyway?" Anna whispered and she could see Elsa's eyes turn a sharper shade of blue, that black ring around it forming again.

And again Anna thought back to the parking lot incident. She thought that maybe, just maybe Elsa actually cared for her.

"Fine! Go get yourself killed! See if I fucking care, you know what? Here," Elsa growls and pulls out a slip of paper from her back pocket. She stuffs it into Anna's hands.

 _Well there goes that hopeful thought._

"I was going to go take care of a banshee near the old ruins, but if you're so damn eager to do my job then be my fucking guest," Elsa hisses and turns away. Anna watches her storm off and is left dumbfounded.

She's never seen Elsa that angry before, but fuck it. She will take care of this _Banshee_ and show her she can take care of herself. Now all she needed to do was research what the hell a banshee was.

 _To the internet!_

Anna checks her equipment one last time as she gets out of her truck. It was close to midnight. She would have been here earlier if her parents had gone to sleep earlier, but no! They wanted to finish the movie they were watching. The one-time old people didn't go to bed by 10pm.

Right, she had everything, she hoped. Google used to be her best friend but this time it didn't hold as much information she wanted. It was a little lacking.

A flashlight, not to only see but determine if a banshee was there, it would disrupt the light and make it flicker.

Noise cancelling headphones to hopefully protect her ears from its shriek.

The only golden weapon she could find was a very fancy letter opener. She needed to return that back to its rightful place ASAP.

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Eugene grumbles as he stands beside her.

"You'd never forgive yourself if you let me come here on my own," Anna retorts and he sighs.

"I hate when you're right," he says and she smiles.

"Let's look around for like 2 hours then head home," Anna says and clicks on her flashlight. Their headphones were hanging around their necks at the ready if they encountered the spirit.

The ruins were more eerie at night Anna notices. She used to love playing around here when she was little. It used to be her and Eugene then they later met Eric and Ariel. The four were best friends since they could remember.

The reason the other two weren't with them was due to them still recovering from their previous adventure. She didn't want to bother them with this one.

Anna briefly remembers catching Elsa and the others of her bitch squad hanging around here when they were about 12. Anna and her gang caught them out here smoking and got them in big trouble with their parents. Ever since then the bitch squad had it out for them.

 _Meh._

In all honesty really, in a smallish town like this they had all grown up together, technically speaking. Though kids tend to stay with their group of friends and rarely venture to others, especially when families don't get along. You know? Small town shenanigans.

"So, Elsa really must hate you to have practically dared you to do this," Eugene says as he looks around with his flashlight.

"Pfft, she probably just doesn't want to do this, much like homework," Anna scoffs and looks around herself.

"Dude, remember how much fun we had around here?" He asks and Anna smiles.

"Dude, we had epic adventures here," she says and stops at a grumbling wall. There were graffiti on it. Various reds and greens and some blue. Their names sprayed on in sloppy pre-teen hand writing. Anna tilts her head and takes a step closer.

Between all the names and crud drawings there were distinct snowflakes near Anna's name. She shakes her head. She can't remember ever making those, heck they were so perfectly done, Anna doesn't think it was any of them that made it.

"This place is giving me the creeps," Anna says and waits for a reply from Eugene. She frowns as she hears nothing. Slowly turning around, she fully expecting him to try and jump scare her. However, as she notices him just standing there with his back to her, she can hear their flashlights fizz. They flicker harshly as the form of a seemingly floating woman appears in front of them.

"Eugene your headphones," Anna says slowly as she moves hers onto her ears. The boy doesn't move.

"Eugene your headphones!" She yells and presses hers closer over her ears as the creature opens its mouth. Anna's eyes clenched shut as she can practically feel the scream the thing lets out. It pierces through her headphones, but not enough to make her deaf.

She stands and sees Eugene had pulled his headphones on in time. She slaps at his arm to get his attention as she tries to form words.

"W-we should run," she gulps and starts tugging at his arm.

"Eugene let's go!" She tries and he snaps out of it and they start running back to the truck. They can hear it scream again.

Once at the truck Anna curses as it won't start. Great, just great, it can disrupt cars too. They jump and scream as the banshee slams its hands onto the truck windows. It opens its mouth to scream again but something hits its head.

It looks to the side and Anna can't see what it's looking at, but she has an idea. The creature moves in the direction the hit came from before being thrust back into the hood of the truck. Both Anna and Eugene flinched. They watch as a light goes on and comes closer to them, Anna quickly tries the truck and it roars to life. She relaxes but jumps as Elsa slams her hand onto the window of her door.

Anna slowly lets it down and looks into those perpetually glaring eyes.

"I knew you were stupid, but this is a whole new level," Elsa says and Anna frowns.

"Hey, we were handling it," she huffs and Elsa raises a delicately plucked eyebrow.

"You were seconds away from having your eardrums explode and your brains scooped out by its tongue," Elsa deadpans. Eugene pulls his face in mild horror at that little detail Anna forgot to mention.

"How'd you kill it anyway?" Anna switches the conversation.

"A gold laced dagger, duh," Elsa rolls her eyes and pulls the dead creature away from the truck.

"You better get out of here before I call clean up and just let me catch you doing stupid shit like this again and I will let you die next time," Elsa growls.

"Not to get into you twos old married couple banter but, technically you dared her and Anna never backs down from a dare," Eugene says as he shrugs. His hands held up to show he was being non-confrontational.

"What he said. You dared me to come here, so if anything happened to me it would be your fault," Anna says and sticks out her tongue.

"Real fucking mature and what do you mean it would be my fault? You too stupid to think for yourself that this is dangerous?" Elsa hissed, her eyes practically glowing.

"I came prepared!" Anna hissed back.

"You're not trained Anna! This work isn't like your stupid shows or comic books! Even trained professionals with years of experience can end up being killed by these things!" Elsa snapped, practically huffing from anger. She takes a deep breath and runs her hands through her hair as she calms herself down.

"I've been doing this job for 3 years now Anna, and even entry level creatures can still hurt me. I ask you to please leave this to the professionals and go home," Elsa says with an underlined growl.

Anna huffs and just does as told this time. Her ears were ringing as is and she just wanted to get away from there.

* * *

 **We're going to slowly start getting more into the agency Elsa works for and POV will shift to Elsa after the next chapter or...in the middle of next chapter...either way there will be bouncing between their perspectives.**

 **See you all next time.**

 **X3**


	4. When things get horny-I mean hairy!

**Ah! Sorry this is a tad late! (not really) But my poor sweet Beta, Ice, fell sick and I didn't want to over work my poor friend.**

 **Any mistakes I take on myself (I was left unsupervised)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay so let me see if I understand this," Anna said as they entered into the clearing of the woods near the ruins. It was the weekend and things were relatively normal from the banshee incident.

The only thing, or rather, things that happened at school and after, were relatively normal things. Well, normal for them anyway. There was a food fight between the nerds and geeks. Anna guesses that's due to neither faction being able to punch worth a damn.

She admits she joined in on it; she was an honorary nerd after all. The whole school joined in actually. Anna isn't sure how or why it started, all she knew was that mystery meat pelted her face and it was war.

After that there was the incident in a chemistry lab room where the school had to be evacuated due to a very bad reaction a student, Eugene, made by mixing chemicals all willy-nilly.

Anna gave him a very stern talking to, but after bought him an ice cream for at least trying to do what the teacher said.

Eugene then made them all go to the ruins the day after, because school was still closed. There they looked around at all the memories of the graffitied walls. Eugene had spotted something near a last standing column structure and once he pulled it out the column toppled into one of the walls. Eric was the first to speak, a simple, "run" and they scattered.

The last thing to happen, a Friday, was a little uncharacteristic for two of the nerd squad. Eric and Ariel decided to have a date and skip school. They had gone to the amusement park and had run into the Chem teacher. She claimed she wanted to be away from Eugene. It hurt his feelings.

A typical first week for every semester.

"You want me to teach you how to shoot, so you can, what? Impress Rapunzel?" Anna asked as she sat the duffle bag down that contained her hunter rifle and her air gun. The air gun looked like a toy version of the hunting rifle but it could still kill a bird, maybe a rabbit if you used it right.

"It's a guy thing, shut up," he grumbles and she sighs. Eric and Ariel just chuckle and find a spot to throw their picnic blanket. Ever since those two started dating they found any opportunity to have a couple's moment while Anna and Eugene made asses of themselves.

Anna shrugged and took out some bottles and a few boards with bull's-eyes on them out the bag. She hums as she sets everything up and thanks the heavens there wasn't much of a breeze today.

"Alright so the first thing you need to know is how to check that everything works," Anna starts and shows the boy to check his gun and explains each part to him. It takes about 15 minutes of her explaining things to him before he gets bored and just demands her to show him how to aim and shoot stuff.

He, of course, misses the targets by miles and Anna is so glad her father showed her these things at a young age. Sure, she hasn't hunted anything since that first and last deer, but she still liked keeping her skills sharp. What else was she to do when grounded?

"Eugene, try to not hold your breath, it tends to make you shake, breath out slowly and shoot," Anna tries and he manages to hit the paper this time just not near a ring, but she's proud of him.

"Come eat and drink something you two, you've been at it for like 3 hours," Eric calls and Ariel is busy pouring them some drinks. Anna smiles and gets up to go join the couple. Eugene isn't too far behind and they all enjoy some sandwiches together.

It was all pleasant till they heard a deafening roar. It sounded like a bull, yet kind of human. The ground shook a little and birds shrieked as they flew away from the direction it were coming from. The group look to one another before gulping.

Out of the woods came a massive creature that looked half human and half bull. It was huffing, making the ring in its nose move slightly as its ears twitched along with its tail. One horn was broken off at the middle and it looked to have broken out of some chains.

"That...that's a m...mi...Minotaur," Anna breaths and she can see the other start to get ready to run away. Here they thought they would be safe in daylight. How naive they were.

It watched them with its beady eyes before letting out a loud snort as it shook its head. It let out another loud roar like bleat before storming them. They screamed and scattered. Anna looked back briefly and saw it slide on the grass as it tried to turn its massive body.

"It can't turn worth shit!" She called out in hopes of giving her friends an idea of how to avoid it. The creature turned to Anna and stampeded to her. She curses and waits till it's just about reached her before taking a sharp turn. She slips herself but it gives her enough time to put distance between her and that thing.

It lets out another angry bleat before dropping onto its hands. Its legs kick at the ground before it launches itself to the redhead. Anna yelps and manages to twirl away from it in time.

"Why the fuck is it just going for me?" She yells as she notices that the other three were watching from the side. Her foot slips and she covers her face as she screams when the thing is practically on top of her.

"Get back!" Comes a distant yell before the beast above Anna jerks and stands. It staggers back as its hand presses to its neck before it sways a little and drops to the ground.

Anna pants as she scrambles to her feet and moves away from the beast as much as her shaking legs let her. She manages to press against someone and looks behind herself to see none other than Elsa.

Of course, it was her.

There was this brief moment, so brief everyone around them would definitely miss it, but to them it was a long time, where Anna saw Elsa's nose twitch. The redhead could feel her grip her shoulders, pulling her closer to her chest almost protectively.

Anna saw something in her eyes. She's not sure if it was concern, relieve or something different, but it felt nice. Nice that it wasn't hatred or anger. Anna wanted to blush. She wanted to turn around and hug the taller girl, thank her for saving her once more.

Foolish wishes from a girl with a stupid crush.

"How the fuck do you always manage to end up in trouble?" She growls and Anna glares at her.

It could never be so simple for them. Elsa clearly hated her, despite things that had transpired in that parking lot.

"Hey, this time it came looking for us! We were just minding our own business this time," she defends and Elsa rolls her eyes. She holds up her walkie-talkie and sighs.

"Ice Queen to Reindeer King, come in Reindeer King, over," she says into the device.

"I hear you loud and clear Ice Queen, you stop the Minotaur?" Kristoff said over the device.

"Yes, you can come collect it, this is the last time I do your job, Ice Queen over and out," Elsa scolds and places the device away.

"Fucking hell, Kristoff is in on this too?" Eugene asks exasperated.

"He's a trapper," Elsa simply says as she walks to the slumbering beast. Anna watches as the blonde hunches down by its legs and picks up the broken chain. Elsa hums and looks to the beast's head before sighing.

"Was it calling to you that strongly?" She whispers to herself as she runs a hand through the fur on its back.

"Was what calling to it?" Anna asks as she tilts her head.

"Jesus fucking Christ, why are you still here?" Elsa startles as she jumps up and moves back a few steps. Her eyes look almost wild as that dark ring appears again. Anna is starting to think that's not normal.

"We were here first," Anna sniffs and folds her arms over her chest. Elsa groans and rubs her hands over her face.

"You nerds give me such a headache," she sighs.

"Glad to be of service," Anna sniffs and Elsa hangs her head with another sigh as she turns around.

"I don't have the energy for this today; it was supposed to be my off day, but no. Elsa needs to help locate an escaped Minotaur and stop it before it reaches the town," Elsa rambles to herself as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Talking in third person now? Weirdo," Anna grunts and Elsa's shoulders stiffen. The shorter girl can hear a soft growl come from the taller one as her hands clenched into fists.

A wave of fear did shoot through Anna. Fear that Elsa might just hurt her, but something told her that the taller girl couldn't hurt her if she tried. Anna hated feeling so useless and in some level submissive.

"Oh no, she's getting angry," Anna says in mock fear. She smiles to her friends and they just stare at her with wide eyes, eyebrows raised.

Elsa lets out a loud and defeated sigh before turning back to them. She looked tired and Anna felt somewhat bad.

"Please just...just go," she says and Anna narrows her eyes at the girl. Eugene tugs at her arm and she turns to look at him.

"Come on, Anna, let's just go okay? You two can go back to bickering on Monday," he says and Anna nods after thinking about it. They collect their things and leave in the truck.

Anna almost curls up into herself as she leans against the door of the front seat of the truck. She didn't want to admit it or show the others, but that monster really scared her.

It took everything inside her to not shake and start to cry. Yes the werewolf thing was scary, yes the banshee was scary, but this thing...it wasn't purely murder it had in its eyes.

Anna isn't sure what she saw, but she's almost 80 percent certain it wasn't going to kill her.

If she closes her eyes she could see its black beady eyes and feel its hot breath on her face, her skin crawled at the drool that had dripped onto her chest.

Anna shivers and closes her jacket around her as she curls up more. She felt like it's eyes were actually roaming over her as it stood over her like a dog, for lack of a better description. She frowns and her mind actually drifts to when Elsa had pinned her to the hood of the Jeep.

Anna's eyes widen as her body heats up at the thought, but then the Minotaur was above her and...Oh...oh fucking hell. Anna can feel her cheeks flush. It couldn't be could it? That thing wasn't looking at her with...those kinds of, fucking Christ on a cracker! That's disgusting! That's...hmm...well...flattering in a way, Anna supposes.

They end up driving past Kristoff who was driving a heavy-duty looking van. He briefly gives them a confused look as they cross paths.

* * *

 **Next chapter is in Elsa's POV, who is excited?! Note that Elsa swears a hell of a lot more...and somethings get answered next chapter, but it will probably raise more questions...**

 **I hope ya'll liked this!**

 **Reviews makes me and Ice very happy!**

 **I'll see ya'll soon!**

 **X3**


	5. The grass is not always greener

**Pfft late? Never...**

 **As promised...**

 **Elsa's POV!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa sits by the beast's head as she strokes its fur. Her mind was a million miles away. She just wanted an off day. This job was starting to take its toll on her. Hell, she didn't even want to do this, but because it's a family thing she has no choice.

She just had to be born an Arendelle. Her grandparents used to tell her about all these creatures when she was a little kid and she thought they were just stories. Little did she know that they were pretty much real? It explained why her parents were a little absent sometimes and why they always looked so tired.

Her father was a hunter, her mother not so much. She was more like Rapunzel; a healer. The day she turned 16 she had been briefed on their family business. Imagine her surprise when she learned that other families were involved too.

The Arendelle's, Corona's, Bjorgman's, Westergard's, Dunbroch's, Fa's, and Li's.

There aren't that many families left as they either get married to the other or die.

Elsa sighs and lays down beside the beast. Her body parallel to its, like they were old friends doing some cloud spotting. It almost felt peaceful. Her mind wasn't as angry and the feeling of being on edge subsided.

"I understand why you broke out. That scent...I can't get enough of it either you know? It's very distracting and every time I get close it feels like I'm going to lose myself," she says and watches the clouds go by.

Her nose twitches. She can still smell that alluring scent. Elsa lets her eyes drift close as she tries to enjoy the disappearing scent. It smelled like lavender, sunflowers, a hint of vanilla and chocolate, but mostly it smelled like summer.

It made her feel almost at peace now, with it fading, but when she was up close it made her...tingly. Like her skin was alive and her nerves were on edge. Almost like Anna was dangerous yet, it made her excited. It made this primal instinct inside her wriggle and crave.

Every time she had Anna in her arms or against her she momentarily forgot about things around her and all she could focus on was Anna.

Anna and her red hair, teal eyes, freckles, so many freckles. Her skin was so soft and she wasn't overly thin, poke-able almost, no tight muscles like the cheerleaders Elsa knew. Anna was softer, tinier in a way. Her height was just too adorable.

Elsa wonders till where her freckles reach. Maybe everywhere? She'd like to see them. Touch them...taste th-

"Elsa you're drooling," Kristoff says as he stands over the girl. Elsa's eyes shoot open and she scrambles to her feet.

"Damn it, Kris! How the fuck can a big guy like you sneak up on someone?" She grabs at her heart. He laughs before turning to the slumbering beast.

"What do you think made it break out?" He asks and Elsa tenses a little.

"I have no idea, maybe it's like blood-lust or something," she shrugs before swallowing thickly and rubbing the back of her neck. He hums and starts to tie the creature's legs together.

"Aren't you going to help?" He asks and Elsa raises an eyebrow.

"Not my job, Kris, besides you already made me work on my day off. I'm going home and taking a much-deserved nap," she says and walks to her car. Kristoff just rolls his eyes and keeps working.

Elsa heads home and feels her muscles relax. She can't afford others finding out. How would they react anyway if they knew they were working with...something like her? She wasn't even supposed to exist yet here she was, fearing for her life, day in and day out.

It was painful to keep herself in check around that scent as is and it seems others were drawn to it too. She frowns. It must be more than what she smells. There is something else in that scent that makes every beast go crazy for it.

A growl grows in her throat and she feels energy surge through her body. A quick glance into the rear-view mirror shows almost navy eyes with a distinct black ring around it. That's not what makes her almost swerve off the road. No, it was the big and fluffy white fox ears jutting from her head.

She skids to a halt and curses as her hands fly up to grip them. They twitch and she shakes her head. Great, just fucking great, it got worse.

"Lost Princess to Ice Queen, come in Ice Queen, over," Elsa jumps at the static of her com-link and grabs it. She fumbles with it before answering.

"I hear you Lost Princess, over," she pants slightly, eyeing the ears as they twitch on occasion.

"I know it's your off day and all, but there's kind of an issue down at the harbour, someone kind of caught something and they called it in. Everyone else is busy and can't spare a few minutes to verify the catch, over," came Rapunzel's long-winded speech. Elsa groaned and hit her forehead on the steering wheel.

"ETA is 20 minutes, Ice Queen over and out," she sighs and sets out to the harbor. Her ears eventually go away after calming herself and the growing scent of the ocean floods her nostrils.

She parks her jeep and pulls on a cap and jacket with a made-up company logo on them. She did need to look professional, though she wonders how no one has recognized her yet. Maybe people were just dumb in this town.

Before heading to the pier, she pulls out a duffel bag and she finds the fisherman easy enough. He was the only one looking scared shitless. Elsa did not know who this man was, definitely not from here.

"You called in about a strange catch, sir?" She asks and wished she had asked for more details. He nods and takes her to an ice storage unite.

Elsa immediately knows what the creature is when she sees it. She literally just read about this one in her nightly read before bed. A Dobhar-chú. Strange, they were Irish sea creatures.

"Ah I see, it's a rare breed of otter sir, it's actually from Ireland. I will take it in and we will reimburse you for the inconvenience, thank you for calling it in to us," she smiles kindly. She can see the man relax; he obviously thought it was some kind of creature that shouldn't exist. He was right in a way; it was a mythical beast, but luckily one that could easily be written off as something else.

She wraps it up in some plastic before taking it to her jeep. Luckily there is a mini freezer in the back for convenience. She is grateful for the agency for giving them all vehicles. It had everything they might need for any sort of creature. She smiles and nods to the man before getting in the jeep. As she drives off she removes the stupid cap and jacket.

"Ice Queen to Lost Princess, come in Lost Princess over," she says as she drives to the agency to drop the thing off.

"Lost Princess here, you get it? What was it?"

"It was a Dobhar-chú, over."

"A what?"

"A Dobhar-chú, its Irish, means water dog, basically a mix between a dog and an otter, nasty things honestly, over."

"Ah well bring it in then I promise you can have your off day. Lost Princess over and out."

Elsa sighs and throws the device onto the passenger seat. She already lost half her day; they better give it back on a later date when she needs it most.

It takes her not long to reach the agency and she's greeted by the one person she hates more than Anna. Fucking Hans Westergard.

"Elsa! Welcome, again sorry you had to step in. Mulan is out tracking a chimera and Merida is training with Shang in the forest," he says as he smiles sheepishly. She just hums and places the plastic wrapped creature on the table.

Hans was a skilled hunter, not on her level but he could hold his own. His talents lay in his observation skills and his uncanny way of finding out information. She felt weary of him, scared he would somehow figure out what she was.

He looks over the creature and tilts his head, poking it with his pen. He opens his mouth to ask about it but Elsa cuts him off.

"Dobhar-chú, Scottish. I'll take what's left of my day off now, thank you," she grumbles and heads back out. She was going to enjoy her day off damn it.

Once home she was greeted with silence. Her parents were probably in some other country or another helping out there. She can't really remember the last time they had a family meal together. She lets out another sigh. She's been doing that a lot lately.

Looking out the kitchen window as she makes herself something to eat she can see Anna hugging her parents in the front lawn before darting off to Eugene's house down the street. It must be nice to have a loving family like that, she reminisces.

God, she hates Anna for having such a perfect little happy family. That's why the bullying started. She knows she's mean and wrong, but damn it, she was so angry and jealous. She just wanted to show her anger and she never meant to hurt her, just inconvenience her. But then everything went to shit once her body decided it was going to change.

The first thing she noticed was her sense of smell had increased. Then her hearing did and eventually her stamina and reflexes did too. Now! Now she had stupid fucking ears popping out her head! She needed to look this up. She can't with it anymore. She feels this urge to...give in to instincts that don't feel human.

Elsa jumps as the glass of water she's holding shatters in her grip.

"Fuck!" She curses and opens her hand. Blood runs down her hand as small shards of glass stick out. She whimpers and slowly removes the pieces. Her handshakes as she does this and after pulling out the last one she breaks down. Tears stream down her face as she curls up on the floor with her back against the counter.

She hates everything. Hates everyone. But mostly she hates herself.

Why was she like this? Why couldn't she just be normal? Things were simpler before all this. All she had to worry about was school and her looks. Her friends were still her friends, but now she hardly sees them, hardly gets invited out. Not that she could go most of the time, now that she had to work.

It feels like her energy, both physically and mentally, was being drained. She was tired. So very tired.

Elsa pulls herself together as she takes a deep breath. She stands and takes care of her bloody hand and throws the broken glass away. She finishes her food and heads to her room for a much-deserved nap.

Sleep was such a luxury that the moment her body lay on her soft bed it started to ache all over. It was like her muscles and bones were screaming at her at how confused they were about relaxing. Elsa took a big breath before turning around, her everything cracked and popped.

Her body contorted into almost inhumane ways as she tried to get comfortable before settling on one leg hanging off the bed, an arm behind her head to hold the pillow and the top half of her body trying to lay flat as the bottom half tried to face the opposite way. This position tugged on her spine and muscles almost painfully, yet it was comfortable.

Yes, she deserves this. This would be a glorious sleep! A sleep for the ages! Ha ha! Oh, but only if she knew of what was to come after her sleep, because she was not allowed any form of relaxation it seems. The universe really hates her.

* * *

 **Eh? EH?**

 **I'd like to hear ya'lls thoughts...**

 **THanks Ice for being the best Beta ever!**

 **X3**


	6. What the Fox!

**Late I know, but we ran into a bit of a snafu, things should be cool from now.**

 **Some more insight and hints to what Elsa is...**

 **Thanks Ice for your editing skills! Yer amazing!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You look like shit," Anna says and Elsa closes her eyes as she rests her forehead against her locker door.

"I'm not in the mood for you today nerd," she growls before letting out a long breath.

"Tough fucking shit, you have some explaining to do," Anna huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I don't have to do shit for you," Elsa grumbles and tries to inconspicuously press her face into her locker so her fucking sniffer could get distracted by the strong smell of mistletoe. It burned a little and made her eyes water slightly. Mistletoe was originally used to keep bad spirits and other mythical creatures away, its smell alone enough to keep them from entering homes. The little red cherry of death was also poisonous to humans. How it became the kissing plant was lost on her.

"The fuck you about to cry about?" Anna frowns and Elsa rubs her eyes.

"I don't cry; besides you try to hold a good grade while being on the clock 24/7. I'm fucking tired and not in the mood for your shit," Elsa says with a ton of irritation. There was silence where she thought Anna would snap at her again. When she looked to the redhead she just saw teal eyes searching her blue ones.

The spell between them was broken at the sound of the bell ringing. They mumbled their leave and moved past the other to their classes. Their shoulders, rather Elsa's arm, brushed against Anna's shoulder as they passed. A ripple of electricity shot through Elsa's arm and over her chest to settle at her heart, making her gasp and duck into the nearest bathroom.

She gripped the basin tightly as she panted. Electricity was rippling all around her heart at a painful rate. She grits her teeth and lets out a whimper before her eyes snapped open. In the mirror she could see her pupils dilate, it was navy blue with a black ring around it. The ring looked like it was vibrating and stopped once the pulsing in her chest stopped. Her eyes were glowing as the white ears were back standing proudly on top her head. She couldn't think of that. Something else caught her eye.

Behind her swayed a white tail. It was fluffy and had a black spot that looked like a music note on it.

"What the fuck?" She breathed before yelping and scurrying into a stall as the bathroom door opened again. Her breathing was hard as she heard chatter from girls entering the bathroom.

"Ugh, can you believe Elsa has been ditching us for the last few months?" came Snow Whites voice. Elsa frowned and stilled her breathing as she tilted her head to listen.

"Not only that but she's been extra chatty with the nerds too. Also, I've seen her hang out with that guy that smells like reindeer, what's up with that?" that was Cinderella.

"Not to mention that she also has been talking to that loner chick that's always reading, the new girl? Rapunzel or some shit," Aurora this time.

Elsa felt hurt. Her friends were gossiping about her behind her back? She thought they were better than this, she's never bitched about them to others before.

She missed them saying something else and only heard giggling as they exited the bathroom. Who needs enemies with friends like those?

There wasn't much she could do about the situation. She still had a tail to deal with. A tail that was very big and fluffy… and twitching… and… beautiful… she loved it immediately and just wanted to brush it. Her eyes follow its gentle sway in the mirror, tilting her head she frowns slightly in concentration.

The tail flicked, matching her irritation. It resumed its gentle swaying as she thought to herself. If tails were physical manifestations of emotions in animals than she should be able to control it easily.

Elsa bit her lip and let her mind wander to Anna. How she felt when they brushed past one another, her scent filling her nose. She thought of how beautiful the tiny redhead was. How she wanted to hold her and kiss her and caress her.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw her tail wagging excitedly. A blush worked its way onto her face as she felt the weight of the tail shaking her ass. Gosh she was hopeless.

Shaking her head she takes in a deep breath, calming herself. If she stays calm her ears and tail will go away. She briefly wonders if others could see them. Not that she's about to go find out.

"Okay Elsa, you're fine and totally normal. There are no ears and there is no tail," she says calmly before opening her eyes. A smile spreads over her face at seeing herself back to normal.

Her head snaps to the door as the late bell rings. A sigh escapes her and she heads to class. It's not like she'll get into trouble. She has a hall pass. Sometimes she had work to do during classes. Not ideal but she made it work. Times like that she's happy that Rapunzel worked with her. With the girls job she was always in class and had all of Elsa's classes with her.

As Elsa walks to class there's a buzzing in her ears. It sounded like very faint music. She shrugs it off as a class doing something. It wasn't unusual after all. Though it was odd that she couldn't make out what song it was. It seemed to be a mix of a couple things.

"Get it together, you have other stuff to worry about," she whispers to herself and enters the classroom.

"Glad to see you finally made it Miss Arendelle," the teacher says while writing something on the board. He doesn't even bother to ask for an explanation.

Elsa grunts and drops down into her seat. She pulls out her notes and starts writing down what's on the board. She might not know what's going on in half her classes most of the time, but she's learned that if she at least takes notes, she'll figure it out as she went. She silently thanks her ability to retain information.

"Since the town's founding in the early 14th century," the teacher continued and Elsa groaned. She's heard it all before. Her family books dated dating back to the towns founding. Her family being one of the firsts to move to the town.

"Despite Rjodthr being as old as it is, its town population has kept steady since its boom in activity in the 18th century."

Elsa rolled her eyes, was it even necessary for her to write any of this down? She's known the town's history since she could read. This could be a good change for her to take a nap actually. That made her smile and she settled down to do just that.

"Local lore suggests that the ruins were an abandoned barrow, but archaeological evidence suggests that it was in fact used to house the towns dead for at least 100 years."

That made Elsa snap up into attention. Her brain wrecked itself to try and recall anything about the ruins, but not much came up, heck she can't recall the books ever mentioning the ruins.

"Excuse me sir, have they found remains?" Elsa asked and the scrawny man looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, it's the strangest thing, the door leading in has remained perfectly intact and sealed tightly. They couldn't find a way in without breaking through, so they decided it was best left undisturbed," he says as he taps his chin, humming to himself, lost in thought.

"Just another mystery that will die in this town," he muses as he turns back to the board. Elsa looks down at her desk and lets her mind wander.

In all the times she's been there, she couldn't recall seeing a door, but then again as a kid she was too scared to go deeper. There was no way that she would have time to go now, work had a way with needing her attention when she was busy. She could just wait till something needs her attention there or she has another day off.

Elsa shook her head; faint music was ringing in her ears again. It was louder this time, but still she couldn't make out what song it was. It sounded like a bunch of songs together, one fighting over the other. It was getting distracting.

"Rapunzel do you hear that?" Elsa whispers to the brunette sitting next to her. She tilts her head and looks to Elsa.

"I don't hear anything unusual, what am I supposed to hear?" She asked and Elsa frowned. Really? She couldn't hear _music_?

"Sounds like music, like songs playing over one another, but I can't make out what songs they are," Elsa says as she rubs her ears.

"I don't hear music. Did you fall asleep with music on or something? That can usually stay in your subconscious, kind of like you're imagining your phone vibrating in your pocket when it isn't," Rapunzel shrugged.

Elsa shook her head, she hasn't listened to music in forever, but what Rapunzel said was a possibility. Sometimes she'd hear her com-link beep but it never did. It was probably just her nerves.

All seemed well with the day so far actually, Elsa muses. After the Sunday she had it was a nice change of pace. She had ended up chasing a few Skvader around along with Merida and Kristoff. They were worse than Jackalopes!

At least with Jackalopes you could catch them by the antlers, but with Skvader it was infinitely more difficult. Their ability to fly was unfair and after finally losing her patience, Elsa pulled out her hunting rifle and started shooting them down, much to Kristoff's horror. Made worse with Merida joining with her bow and arrows.

After much crying from the big man to stop, Elsa joined Merida in the bow and arrow route to try and just clip their wings to ground them, but that just made the little fucks run around. All in all it wasn't that bad, really. Just that she and Merida got scolded for killing so much then was forced to feed some of the dead Skvader to their captive creatures.

She argued that live target practice was a good way to learn a skill. Shang seemed fine with it but Mulan was still mad that they disobeyed their order. What was new?

So she and Merida fed the feathered rabbits to the carnivores they had and as a result she smelt like a zoo. Not to mention some of those creatures were a little aggressive with how they were reacting to being in an enclosed space. So she has scratches and bite marks on her arms and hands.

Elsa doubts there will be a time where she would be without a cut or a bruise. She shrugs and grabs her things to head to her next class when the bell rings. Her mind was occupied with so many things. There was school work and hunting, now added with the whole ears and tail thing along with the ruins.

 _Can that fucking music just stop already?!_

"Watch where you're going!"

Elsa blinked as she felt someone push her, well try to. Looking down she frowns at the redhead. With an irritated growl she flicks the girls nose making her blink and stumble back. Elsa can't help but smile faintly at how cute she was reacting. So tiny yet fierce.

"Listen here frosted flakes! Just because you're the size of an amazon doesn't mean you get to push me around like that!" Anna hissed and Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I recall you trying to push me just a few seconds ago, garden gnome," Elsa smirks at the confused yet insulted look on the girls face.

"Can you two wait till lunch to have this lovers quarrel? Class is starting," Eugene whined beside them.

"What?!" Both girls yelled at him. Eugene did the wise choice and ran to his next class at the look of murder in both girls eyes.

Anna was still glaring after him as Elsa looked back to her. The girl's hands were clenched tightly and her jaw was tight. The blonde couldn't help but bite her lip at how attractive it was to see the redhead being so feisty. And not at her for once!

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **Hope to bring the next chapter soon!**

 **Till later!**

 **X3**


	7. Informing the Uninformed

**Hey look at that...another chapter!**

 **This one is a tiny bit shorter, but adding more would have over done it...Small Elsanna moment near the end...well in my eyes.**

 **Hope to bring the next chapter soon...where we reveal what Elsa is, small chapters like this will help keep things light compared to the dark that is on its way...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna was tired, she really was. Not physically, no, she had enough energy to power a car. She was mentally tired. As a nerd she prides herself on how much information she can retain when learning, the title did come for a reason. She was, if she were brutally honest, the smartest one in their group. But damn this supernatural bullshit had bested her. There were too many!

Some creatures were practically the same yet not and ones that were nothing alike were the same but just in a different country and ugh. It was all too much for a self-study. She'd feel better if this was a subject.

"That book is not only incomplete but also grossly inaccurate."

Anna blinked and looked up to Rapunzel. They were in the library seeing as it was their free period. The brunette smiled to her kindly before sitting down.

"Try this one, it's from my family's collection," she says as she pulls a thick tomb of a book out her bag. Anna stares at it before looking to the grinning brunette.

"You carry that thing around with you?" She asks and Rapunzel shrugs.

"It's not that heavy," she says and Anna raises an eyebrow. Humming she picks it up and groans at how totally heavy it was.

"The hell you made of muscle or something?" She whines and Rapunzel giggles.

"I'm going to go with or something," she smiles and Anna can't help but smile herself. The girl had a calming aura about her, no wonder Eugene liked her.

"Just don't let Elsa find out I'm helping you out. She really isn't all that mean, just frustrated, once you get to know her you'll see, she just needs a hug," Rapunzel whispers before pulling out other books to do some actual school work.

Anna blinks and thinks this over. She can't really see Elsa being the touchy type and she's known Elsa far longer than Rapunzel. Her eyesight moves to the brunette. Then again maybe she doesn't know Elsa like she thinks.

Speaking of which, out the corner of Anna's eye she sees the blonde walk past her. Turning in her seat she watches as Elsa drops her bag at the farthest corner of the library, near a window. The girl pokes and prods the beanbag in the corner before dropping down on it. She curls up and pulls a jacket over her.

"Aww even the devil sleeps," Anna giggles to herself. Her giggling is cut short at the middle finger she receives from the curled up blonde. Anna wasn't aware she could hear her.

"She must be tired, I can't think being a hunter leaves time for relaxation," Rapunzel whispers. They watch as Elsa snuggles deeper into the beanbag and her jacket. Out the window they can see the weather turning dark as rain made the glass murky.

"How do you manage it? Working and school?" Anna asked as she looked to the brunette. Rapunzel's green eyes moved from the sleeping hunter to Anna's teal eyes. Anna could see that they too were tired. Not as tired as Elsa's was this morning, but tired nonetheless.

"I can't speak for the other, I have it pretty easy. Just be ready to go and help if someone gets injured or needs something specific. My sleep is normal, though I am a light sleeper now, for when something happens during the night. School work is fine, I do that whenever I can," Rapunzel shrugs. She looks down at the book she gave Anna. Stroking over the cover she sighs.

"I'm not sure how Elsa manages to keep her grades up, sure I help her sometimes when there is time, but it must be difficult. I've seen her go days without sleep, sometimes I find her asleep in the training room or in her jeep. Just...slumped over her steering wheel, out like a light," she whispers. Anna can hear the worry in her voice.

The redhead looks back to the sleeping hunter. Three times so far the girl had saved her and her friends. First the Lycanthrope then the Banshee and recently the Minotaur. Maybe she doesn't give her enough credit.

The redhead looks back to the book in front of her. Thick and heavy, bound in leather. There were sticky notes all around it, various colors and sizes.

"Oh those are pages I made notes, as the years went on even the creatures adapted, so these are my corrections and observations," Rapunzel explains.

"I'll try not to lose any, think I'll make my own notes. How do you suppose I go about this? Alphabetical or random?" Anna asks as she smiles.

"Well I'd say go alphabetical if you have the time, random if you are bored. I think you should start by looking up the ones you've already encountered," Rapunzel explains. Anna nods and opens the cover to the index.

"I should warn you, that these are just the animals and spirits. I also have books on fauna and flora as well as gods and other minor deities," the brunette says as she starts looking to her school work.

"Anything else?" Anna asks as she tilts her head.

"I also have region specific, but this book should give you the just of things. It has the usual's you see in the media, but also more obscure ones," Rapunzel explains as she smiles.

"I see, I'm guessing the ones portrayed in the media are laughably inaccurate?" Anna asks with a smirk. Rapunzel giggles and hums.

"Some yes, a few of them get it right because they actually do their homework, but normally our parents don't like us watching those kinds of movies. They don't want us getting the wrong information, I mean with this line of work it's easy to get hurt or even killed," Rapunzel says as she runs a hand through her short hair.

"Yikes, and they let you kids do this?" Anna asks a little uneasy with the thought.

"Best to train young, it is a little bothersome that just about all of us in this town are kids and our parents are out to help everywhere else. I understand why and Rjodthr isn't as dangerous as other places. There is a reason why Greece is known for its monsters and those stories are only the ones recorded. Most of the things here are pretty harmless, although as of late there has been an increase in high level creatures, but there is being looked into why," Rapunzel says and Anna nods.

"Well that's about all the crazy I can take for the day, I'll let you get back to school work," Anna says after a long pause to let things set in. Rapunzel giggles and nods before setting work on doing school things.

Anna's attention draws back to Elsa. The girl hadn't moved an inch. She speculates that the hunter was probably dead to the world right now. A good deep sleep, but even Anna knows that's not going to hold a person long. Not if the nap will only be about forty minutes.

Anna frowns. She can't remember the last time she saw Elsa's parents. The Arendelle house was always dark. It looked cold and hardly lived in. A few times she had seen Elsa enter and exit the home on occasions when she was in the dining room.

Her heart aches for the blonde. Who leaves their teenager alone to take care of themselves? No wonder Elsa seemed so angry all the time. Rapunzel was right, she just needs a hug.

Anna gets up without much thought. Rapunzel lifts her head just enough to watch the girl as she walked over to the sleeping blonde, a small smile tugging at her lips.

The redhead hunches down beside Elsa and gently tugs the jacket a little higher on the girl, moving the hood to be a makeshift pillow at the back of her head. Elsa nuzzles in deeper into the beanbag.

Anna smiles a little at the small content sigh that escapes the girl. She gently strokes a lock of platinum out Elsa's face and in behind her ear. Her skin was so smooth and being this up close she could see the faintest of freckles dusting her cheek and nose.

That made her smile more. Elsa was a really beautiful girl, a bad attitude but who could really blame her? With absent parents and the shit she goes through? It's a wonder she wasn't worse.

"One day Frosty, one day your heart will thaw," Anna whispers.

 _And maybe not be such a bitch._

Anna smirks to herself. The 'fights' she has with Elsa were actually pretty fun. Got her blood boiling and energy flowing. It was thrilling in a way, a challenge.

Sometimes Elsa actually did get her angry, to the point she wanted to hate her. Oh how she wanted to hate her. To yell and rage and make sure the blonde knew how much she hated how she treated her.

But...but she could never stay mad, never stay angry. She could never _hate_ her. Hate was such a strong word. Sometimes she just wanted the hunter to...maybe compliment her? Give her a smile?

Anna bites her lip. Was it bad that she wanted to stop this fighting? To maybe try and be friends?

She catches herself from leaning down to peck a pale cheek. She covers her mouth with her hand, tapping her fingers as she closed her eyes.

 _Stupid Anna, you're natural enemies, don't be foolish. A nerd and a popular? Come on, those only happen in movies...and to heterosexuals._

Anna sighs and slowly stands up. She's about to turn and leave when a small whimper escapes the girl at her legs. She turns back and hunches back down. Elsa's brows are furrowed and she's fidgeting slightly. Anna isn't sure what to do, but she reaches out and strokes the girl's hair.

Elsa calms down and moves just enough to nuzzle into Anna's hand. The redhead can't help but smile as she sits down and keeps her hand where it is. Not like she can really move it anyway.

* * *

 **Well then...oh!**

 **If there is a mythical creature any of ya'll wanne see or represented of your culture (where ever you are in the world) let me know! The research is fun, but the internet can only provide so much and I want to include a lot of the more obscure things...there is a few from my home land (South Africa) that I will add.**

 **So please let me know which of yours you'd like to see!**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	8. Cats and Dogs

**Goodness me oh my!**

 **I had to mostly re-do this chapter because it started way different, hence the long wait!**

 **This chapter is not Beta'd, sadly, but no worries! All faults there for are my own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa isn't sure how she found the door so easily. She had thought it would have taken her at least half an hour, but here she stood, looking at it. Like her teacher had said, it was in perfect condition. No signs of the time that passed.

She gave one look behind her and frowned. Since when did nightfall arrive? She had been sure it only just struck noon when she came here. Strange.

An eerie silence was in her ears, not even wind making a sound, but she could hear her heart beating. The longer she stared at the door the more frantic her heart was beating. Be it nervousness or anticipation she's not sure, but she finds herself reaching out to the iron door.

Elsa startles and jumps back as it silently opens to let her in. No sound, no strain, just silent and smooth. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and she feels uneasy, but she finds her feet moving.

The door opened into a gathering hall, small, probably enough to fit maybe twenty people. Family, Elsa guesses. Nothing special, just two bowls on each side of the next door, where the ashes of coal or wood that used to burn lay.

As she nears the next door it too swings open, welcoming her inside. It's a little eerie, but Elsa was a little curious right now. Although the hall that now stretched before her was dark as night. No light seeping in from what little there was in the gathering hall.

Elsa takes a step forward, reaching for her flashlight when there was a loud sound like a gas stove being lit. She jumped and looked to the source of the sound. Blue flames lit the place up where there normally would have been more coal or wood placed in little stone bowls.

Coffins lined the walls, each in perfect condition, black rock cut to exact dimensions. At the end of the hall, up a few steps was one last tomb, the same as others. This one obviously more important than the others. A wall curved behind it and in the curve of the wall was a statue.

Elsa frowned and tilted her head. It was an odd thing to find, a statue of a big cat laying down and looking out over the tombs like some guardian.

She wasn't up to date with her myths, but she's sure this was not part of Norse mythology, Greek maybe.

Elsa walks up to the statue and inspect it with curious eyes. It was really well made and very good condition. It was as black as the coffins, it's eyes shone with what look like sapphire gems.

With a shaky hand she reaches out to touch it. It's cold and hard like she expected but then her eyes widen as a spirit emerges from it, moving her hand with it in the process. Elsa gulped and stared at the apparition in front of her. A woman with long wavy hair and a sweet smile. A scent filled the air and Elsa could almost not breathe.

" _Hello young rev,"_ the woman said in an ethereal voice.

Elsa could only gulp and bowed her head.

" _Lovely to meet one of your kind again and I sense you have met one of mine,"_ she said, smiling wider.

Elsa frowned and tilted her head. She could not find her voice.

" _I must ask of you to take good care of her, she is the last of our kind,"_ she said with a sad look on her face.

Elsa wants to ask who she was referring to and what she meant with their kind.

" _You two are fated to be together, do not shut her out, she needs you more than even she realizes,"_ the woman says and holds Elsa's face in her hands.

That was a weird way to place it. Fated and not destined? Was there a difference she was unaware off?

The scent was growing stronger her head felt light.

" _Please young rev, keep taking good care of her, you will not regret it in the long run,"_ the woman says and kisses her forehead making Elsa's eyes close.

 **~TP~TP~TP~**

Elsa gasps and sits up in her bed. Her breathing was quick and her heart was racing. It took her a few seconds to gather her wits and realize she was still in her bed. By the looks of the lack of light it was probably around midnight or something. She recalls falling asleep around four pm.

She groans and drops back onto the bed. Her fingers cramped from gripping the sheets so tightly. She hated nightmares. Well in all honesty this wasn't a nightmare, just a very weird dream that felt extremely real, like an outer body experience.

The scent was lingering as the dream was fading. Why was it so close to her home anyway? She sniffs the air and follows it outside. She felt like a bloodhound on the trail of pray. She can't stop herself from searching the source out. There was this growl forming in her chest as her heightened senses overpowered her logical mind.

She no longer remembers her dream but she knew this was part of it. Like this was instinct for her to follow at this moment and she was growing tense.

She doesn't go far. The scent wasn't that far away from her. It calls to her and she just wants to press her face into it. It was hard to keep herself from drooling, it really was.

Her head snapped to the side as a rustle came from her side. She hunches down onto all fours as she listens intently. The night was silent and she cursed herself for not bringing any weapons. Her body twitches as twig snapping filled the night air. A low growl softly filled the night and it takes her a moment to realize it was coming from her.

Two glowing eyes come into view out of some nearby bushes and she can feel her muscles tense. The eyes moved and soon she was face to face with a creature she hasn't learned about yet. It looked like a dog of some sort, but she can't be sure, it was dark out.

" _Kitsune_ ," it growled lowly as it came into view. Elsa felt her ears and tail slowly reveal and something, like a growl, inside her overpowered her mind.

" _Inugami_ ," she growled back and the two circled the other.

"You are not Japanese," it said and Elsa huffed.

"And you are far from home," she retorted.

"It's the new world, we travel as we see fit," he snorted.

"Then me being Scandinavian shouldn't be that alarming," Elsa spat, but it did raise questions. Kitsune were Japanese myths, why was she apparently one? A small snippet of her dream pokes at her mind.

 _Rev._

It was Norwegian for fox.

"Be that as it may, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" He growled and Elsa's ears twitched.

"What makes you think you can?" She challenges and he laughs.

"You only possess one tail and what can an _Ongaku_ really do? Music is the most worthless," he laughs and Elsa growls.

"I will kill you quickly then claim the source of the scent for myself," he shows her a toothy grin and panic floods Elsa's system. Her body moves on its own and she pounces the creature.

" _Protect her."_

Those words howled in her head and she knew then who it was referring to.

He barks and they struggle. She couldn't let this thing get to Anna. As much as she hated the girl, she had an oath to protect the residents of Rjodthr. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want the scent to herself though.

The Inugami easily overpowers her. Like he said, she had only one tail, but her desperation to protect Anna was helping her gather strength. But not before he pins her down and snaps at her face with his jaws.

"I will claim the scent and make the girl my bitch," he smirks and with his dog like features it just looks creepy.

Elsa's eyes widen and she flails under him. She manages to kick him off her and rip out a fence post. The sharp dirt covered end lodges into the creature's chest.

"Not you nor anyone else will get to have her," she growls as her eyes glow brightly. The Inugami sputtered and gasped as it gripped the makeshift weapon.

"You will never be a _Kitsune no tsuma_ ," he said as his breath left him and he slowly disappeared. Like mist in the wind. Elsa frowned as she tried to let the words make sense. They didn't and she was too tired to even care.

"Ugh, whatever, god I hate this," she sighs and places the fence post back in its place before heading back home.

Fuck it, she just wants to sleep.

But the universe, like always, had plans for her. Her com-link started beeping on her hip. She must have fallen asleep with it still attached, Elsa muses. Well she was awake now anyway.

"Ice Queen to base, over," Elsa says as she leans against a flickering light pole. Her tail swaying lazily behind her as her ears twitched at all the sounds they picked up.

"Southern Prince, to Ice Queen. I picked up three signatures around you," Hans said over the com-link.

"Past tense?" Elsa grumbled.

"What I mean is there's only two currently, I'm not sure what happened to the one, but you should be able to see one of the remaining two, there basically on top of you, are you taking care of it?" He asked and Elsa gulped before retracting her tail and ears.

"Dealt with," she said in a half growl.

"Ah I see, well then there is one left to the woods behind your street, looks like a Chupacabra," he said.

"Got it, Ice Queen over and out," Elsa huffed and went back home to fetch her gear and dress accordingly. She had some hunting to do.

* * *

 **Sooooo...what ya'll think?**

 **Hopefully I can post the next chapter soon, but I have learned not to make promises...**

 **Please remember to review, it really does help us writers.**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	9. All work and no play makes a mean Elsa

**Hey! Look at that! A chapter!**

 **I'm trying my best to get back on track with writing, after losing all of my work I just had a hard time getting back into everything...luckily this story exists in my Drive so it's easier to just edit and get it out...I am trying my best to get back to where I was was everything and I am so happy with everyone that's been so patient!**

 **Enough of my talking! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Remember...swearing is a lot in this story...also un-Beta'd**

* * *

"The fuck happened to you?" Anna frowns as she looks to Elsa. She was just passing past the blonde when she noticed all the scrapes and bruises.

"This is what happens when someone doesn't do their fucking job correctly," Elsa hisses as she pulls on a jacket to hide the bandages on her arms. There wasn't much she could do for the bruises on her face though. Make up only covered so much.

Anna swears she catches a glimpse of a snowflake themed band aid on Elsa's elbow before her jacket covers her. Like the sort she had told her to get near the end of the holidays.

"So... you didn't do your job right?" Anna smirks and Elsa glares at her.

"I fucking tried handling it even though it was above my level. Our informant misinformed me about the creature I was hunting," Elsa hisses.

"So, what did you think you were up against?" Anna asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Fucking Chupacabra," Elsa grumbles.

"What did you end up fighting?" Anna asks.

"Shapeshifter," Elsa sighs, "fucking thing got away," she rubs at her eyes.

"So, you failed," Anna nods and Elsa glares at her.

"It's above my level. It's Mulan's problem now and why the fuck am I even telling you these things?" Elsa sighs and turns to walk away.

Anna rolls her eyes and heads to class. She was hella tired. That book Rapunzel gave her was taking forever to read. She went alphabetical and was only on the B's right now. She wasn't aware that there was that many! The book had things that even Google was like 'what the fuck'.

She ends up falling asleep in one of her classes; luckily it wasn't something she had trouble with. About half the students usually sleeps in that class anyway so no big deal there. The class she did get in trouble however was PE, but it wasn't just her that got into trouble.

"Dodge-ball!" The couch announces and _everyone_ groans. The teams didn't even need to get decided. Everyone already knew the drill.

"Come on Coach Hercules this is so over and done already," Eugene whines but the coach won't have it.

Anna sighs as she and her gang are stuck with the bitch squad. She had to admit though that Elsa was kicking ass against the other team. At the end it was Anna and her group left with Elsa. The rest of the bitches were out. The other team only had Rapunzel, Kristoff, Hans and Merida left.

"Yer going down lass!" Merida smirked as she held a ball.

"Over my dead body Mer!" Elsa smiled. Actually smiled! Anna frowned then realized that Merida must be part of their secret hunter agency. It made sense the girl carried a bow around for goodness sake.

Elsa dodges the ball and Anna barely dodges it herself. Both she and Elsa go for the ball and end up bumping heads.

"Watch what you're fucking doing nerd!" Elsa hisses and rubs her head.

"You watch what you're doing _Jeger_ ," Anna growls back. Those blue eyes flash at her, almost looking like they were glowing.

"The fuck you call me?" She growled and Anna squared her shoulders. Elsa knew exactly what Anna called her.

"You heard me Miss _Ice Queen_ ," Anna said and Elsa gripped the ball tighter before thrusting it against Anna's chest. It made her stumble as she gripped it.

"The fuck is your problem?" Anna hissed and thrust the ball back but Elsa swatted it to the side like it was a fly. Anna blinked and took a step back as the blonde took a step closer. The black ring was back around her eyes and they were definitely glowing now.

"You are my fucking problem," Elsa said with no hint of emotion. She loomed over the shorter girl.

"You're annoying and persistent and so fucking irritating that I just want to strangle you. You haven't changed one fucking bit since you were a little kid, always trying to butt into everyone's life when they clearly don't fucking want you there. I'm sick and tired of saving your ass! Why don't you just get mauled and die?" Elsa growled lowly.

No one was prepared for the slap that crossed Elsa's cheek. Not even Anna who was the one that did it. Tears were in her eyes and now her hand stung. Elsa blinked as her head was forced to the side. Before she could react, Hercules gripped both their collars.

"Why must you two always fight? Maybe a detention would do you two good," he sighs disappointingly. Elsa cringed at the disappointed look the man gave her. Great now Mulan will have her head.

 **~derp~**

Anna was about to have a heart attack. This was it. She was going to die. She was going to die and Eugene too and this time Elsa wasn't going to magically be there to rescue them. Why?

The Ice Queen was unconscious currently. The beast in front of them huffed as its talons dug into the gym floor. A griffin was a lot bigger than she thought and scarier too!

"Anna, any bright ideas?" Eugene whispers to her and she shakes her head.

"I haven't reached the G in that book yet," Anna whispers back as the eagle head of the beast looks between them tilting its head like a bird.

"Well where are you in the book then?" He whispers harshly.

"I'm just barely reached the C's before getting here!" She almost growls. They scream and jump back as the beast takes a step forward and caws angrily. Its massive wings spread wide. Where the fuck was the authorities?! It wasn't that late damn it and why were they even at the school anyway?

Right they had detention. Their overseer was also unconscious. Right. Of course. Cool.

"Fuck!" Eugene cursed. He made Anna duck down as the creature twirled around to lash at them with its lion tail.

"I'll distract it you get the useless dead weight out of here!" Anna says as she moves to the side and waves her arms to draw its attention. It had the desired effect. The beast only had eyes for the redhead; it couldn't care less about the other humans.

"That's right, you stupid bird! Follow me!" She yells and runs through the doors leading out the school. Her legs carried her to the football fields and she wondered why the thing was letting her keep distance between them.

Her lungs screamed and she eventually stopped near the other end of the field. The thing galloped to a stop in front of her.

"The fuck you want, you stupid bird?" Anna panted as she rested her hands on her knees. Damn! She was out of shape.

The thing tilted its head and made a cooing sound. It pressed its beak against her chest and took in a deep breath before exhaling loudly. The wind forcing Anna to pull her face in disgust as her hair billowed behind her.

"God your breath stinks!" She grumbles and pushes at its beak. It mewls and presses into her again and she frowns.

"The hell you doing you dumb cat?" She says and it licks her cheek.

"Oh god what the fuck did you eat? It smells like rotting fish!" Anna turns away and almost throws up. The creature coos again and nudges Anna a bit too hard making her flop onto her back.

Anna starts to scream as it stood over her but let out a loud 'oof' as it dropped down so its massive head lay on her. Much like a dog.

"Fuck you're heavy, you stupid animal!" She wheezes and grips at the feathers at its head. It just closes its eyes and lets out the cutest eagle noise ever.

Anna stops flailing and stares at it. It wasn't that scary and kinda cute actually. She pouts angrily. Why did she have to be an animal lover?

"Anna!"

The creature jumps up and Anna scurries to her feet. Elsa and Eugene were running to her. The griffin screeches and looked ready to attack.

"Wait stop!" Anna called and steppes between the beast and the humans.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. The thing's just like a dog or some shit," Anna shrugs and pats the creature's beak.

"Anna that's a griffin the size of a van, it is not a dog, it's a dangerous creature that needs to be put down," Elsa growls at it and the two glares at one another.

"It hasn't hurt anyone really I mean...maybe it just wants to be loved?" Anna tries. She hugs its neck and pouts.

Elsa's eye twitches as it starts getting that black ring around the increasing navy blue eyes.

"I think I'm going to call...um...what are you?" Anna hums as she looks under the beast for its sex.

"Okay yea that's a penis. I'm calling you...Richard!" Anna grins and both Eugene and Elsa look to her like she lost her mind. The griffin tilted its head and made a confused noise as it looked to her too.

"What? I suck at names leave me alone!" She huffs.

"Name it something else," Eugene sighs and Anna grumbles.

"Like what? Spot?"

"It has no spots! Oh my fucking god, you suck," Elsa growls.

Anna ignores her and just looks to Eugene.

"What about Griffston?" Eugene smiles and both girls look at him much like they looked at Anna. The griffin however jumped around very excitedly for the name.

"Fine Griffston then," Anna sighs. Elsa shakes her head and pulls out her walkie talkie.

"Reindeer King you better come to the fucking school ASAP or I'm going to murder someone," Elsa growls into it. She stares at it for a reply that comes within seconds.

"Um okay? You didn't say over though, over," Kristoff says and Elsa grips the device tighter.

"I will shove this fucking thing down your throat, just get here!" Elsa growls and shoves it back into her pocket.

Anna rolls her eyes and goes back to petting the creature.

"You're not going to kill it are you?" Eugene asks as he stars at the thing.

"No, we'll keep it for observation. It's too rare to kill," Elsa sighs as she rubs her forehead. Most of her bandages and bruises were either gone or looked better.

"Anna is gonna wanna see it often, you know," he says and they both look to Anna. The beast was on its back as she scratched at its belly and chest.

"Who's a good boy? Who's mommy's little flying death monster?" She coos at it and Elsa can feel her lips twitch before she clears her throat.

"You better get out of here before Kristoff comes," Elsa says and Anna doesn't respond.

"She's not talking to you," Eugene said and Elsa frowns.

"Now she decides not to talk to me?" Elsa says as she throws her arms up in the air.

"What you said to her at PE was kind of too much," he says as he rubs the back of his neck. Elsa stares at him before narrowing her eyes.

"The fuck were you doing in detention anyway?" She asks and he shrugs.

"I'm literally always in detention, I honestly don't know why this time," he smiles like he was proud of it. Elsa just shakes her head at him.

"Come on, Anna, let's go home yea?" He says and she sighs.

"Okay...but...what about Griffston?" She pouts.

"I'm sure you'll see him again. They can't keep him away from you, feisty pants," he smiles and ruffles her hair. Anna hums and hugs the creature.

"I'll see you soon, boy," she whispers and it gives a sad questioning caw.

"Be a good griffin, okay? Maybe I'll get to see you faster if you're good," she smiles and pats its beak. It nuzzles her hand and watches them leave.

"You do not deserve that girl."

Elsa jump as she turns to look at the creature that was looking less like a dog wanting to play and more like the regal beast it was. Its chest was puffed out as it looked down at her.

"Why is a bird talking to me with the voice of Benedict Cumberbatch?" Elsa asks as she takes a step back. Her heart was racing faster than was healthy.

"Is that what I sound like? Either way my statement still stands," he says and Elsa frowns.

"The fuck you mean with it anyway?" She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I mean that I don't trust your kind and even if I did, she is still too good for you," he said.

"Weren't you just a puppy a second ago?" Elsa snaps, "mommies widdle boy?" She mocks and he just stares at her.

"Fucking dumb bird," she huffs and just then Kristoff pulls up in his van.

"Take the stupid animal somewhere I don't have to look at it," Elsa grumbles and starts walking away.

"Seriously you're not going to help?" Kristoff says and Elsa stared at him.

"Scared of an overgrown chicken Kristoff? Relax your G-string, it won't do anything. It listens to Anna apparently," Elsa rolls her eyes and walks away. She can hear him faintly question what Anna had to do with this, but she didn't have the patience to explain.

* * *

 **A weird chapter even to my standards...**

 **But it was fun none the less!**

 **Oh! Special thanks to kingboulevard that has just been the sweetest! Your lengthy and rambly reviews makes me smile, thank you so much! Made me want to get this out today rather than tomorrow of Friday.**

 **Also, PenguinVuelve, yes the tension is strong! I try my best, but I think Elsa snapped a little here...too much stress.**

 **To the guest who had all the questions...keep asking! Your curiosity and need to know fuels me!**

 **Lance58 trust me it's just going to keep getting interesting.**

 **See ya'll soon! I hope!**

 **X3**


	10. Is seeing really Believing?

**Heyyyy I just got back from a week vacation! I missed you all so much, it's different when I'm not actually writing that week...anyway!**

 **This is a shorter chapter but it's a very important one, all chapters are important actually...very rarely I'll do filler actually...**

 **WARNING: Bullying (Not new for this story but this is a little harsher) Also suicide (but not really? Just read)**

 **No real death...just read...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(Un-beta'd)**

* * *

It was just a normal day. No, like more normal than it's been in a long while. This not talking to Elsa thing was having a positive effect on Anna's mood. She wasn't as angry as she used to be and dare she say? She had an extra bounce in her step and a grin on her face. Today was good.

Until some shit happened because of course it would! Nothing could ever be normal anymore.

Anna was studying in the library on her off period, trying to catch up on some projects due next week. She was making good progress and was heading to get the final book she needed. Seriously they live in the time of technology why does she _have_ to reference books?

Anna jumped when she turned and saw Elsa standing behind her. She opened her mouth to make a snarky comment but decided that, no, she was still not talking to her.

"You're so pathetic," Elsa said and Anna stopped in her tracks.

"Do you really believe others like you?"

Anna turned to look at Elsa. Why was she suddenly so mean? Well _extra_ mean.

"Still just that little kid no one wanted to play with," Elsa chuckled, "oh how they would sigh in annoyance when you came closer and then walked away from you," she kept talking. Elsa was taking steps closer to Anna who was slowly backing up to the far end of the isle.

"You used to run up to me and ask if I wanted to build a snowman with you during winter and what would I always say?" Elsa smirked. Anna kept silent as Elsa waited for the reply.

"Say it Anna, what would I always say to you?" She growls softly.

"Go away, Anna," Anna whispers as tears gather in her eyes.

"That's right. Now what is this I hear about you being some disgusting little dyke?" Elsa snarls and Anna's eyes widen. How'd Elsa know that? She never even told her friends that she was gay!

"Didn't think I'd hear that? That others couldn't see you being a pervert? You're disgusting!" Elsa growled and Anna could feel her legs go weak under her. She slid down the wall her back was pressed against as Elsa loomed over her.

"Like a guy would ever touch you much less a girl," Elsa spat and Anna whimpered. She found her strength and jumped up to bolt away from the blonde. As Anna ran and left her stuff behind Elsa turned to watch her leave. Her image quivered as she smirked and licked her lips before looking upwards and disappearing like smoke.

Elsa was on the school roof. It was her off period and she was keeping watch over the school. She really hated this, but right now she'd rather keep watch than do school work. Ugh, she just wants to be normal.

It didn't help that there was still music playing around her constantly. It was getting worse if she were to tell the truth. It was a bunch of different genres fighting over the other. Sometimes, pop would dominate, other times there was country, rock, classical, everything really. Metal seemed to only rear itself when she was mostly alone and secluded.

That didn't make her think much, most people listened to rock and metal pretty loudly. She'd prefer pop, but only because that's what she was used to around her normal friends.

The door to the roof creaked open and Elsa jumped. The wind picked up slightly making her hair whirl around her in the breeze. Tickling her cheek.

"Anna, what are you doing up here?" Elsa asked as she sighed. She wasn't in the mood to fight right now. Anna stared at her before walking past her.

"Still not talking to me?" She said as she watched the redhead walk to the parapet. Still she said nothing.

"If you're not going to fucking talk to me then why are you here?" Elsa huffed, she was getting anxious. To her horror the girl climbed up the small wall that was the only barrier between safety and certain death.

"Anna what the fuck are you doing?" Elsa said as she moved closer slowly. Anna looked to her as she turned her back to the vast open space beyond the wall.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it," Elsa's voice rose in pitch. Her eyes dropped to the girl's feet as she moved to let her heels dangle over the edge. Her toes being her only anchor.

"Don't you fucking dare, Anna!" Elsa shouted. She rushed foreword to pull the girl back but her hands gripped air. She watched in horror as a scream ripped from her throat as Anna fell back to the ground below.

Elsa could feel her heart rip from her chest as she rushed with almost blinding speed down to where Anna lay broken and bloody. When she burst through the front entrance doors there was no sign of her. The spot she had landed was free of any blood and any indication that a body had dropped there.

"The hell? What the fuck just happened?" Elsa panted and looked up to where they had stood and then around herself. There was no one in sight. With panic in her chest she rushed back into the school to go in search of the redhead.

It wasn't till twenty minutes later came that Elsa found her. Anna and her group were in one of the music classes. Lunch time arrived ten minutes ago.

The redhead was sobbing into Ariel's lap as the other redhead stroked her back. Eric was hunched down beside the girls and Eugene jumped up when Elsa entered the room.

"Get the fuck away from her," Eugene growled and Elsa frowned.

"She okay?" Elsa asked as she tried to walk closer. Erik stood and Ariel hugged the girl closer.

"Why the fuck would you care? You made her like this!" Eugene snapped as he blocked her view of the crying girl.

"I didn't do shit!" Elsa almost screamed.

"All those mean things you told her were out of line!" Eugene just about shouted back.

"I haven't spoken to her since detention! She's been ignoring me pretty much!" Elsa hissed.

"Liar! Ariel found her in the girls bathroom sobbing because you told her things that were going too far!" Eugene shot back. Elsa's never seen the usually relaxed guy this angry and upset before.

Something wasn't right.

"I don't know what the fuck you're on about! I just want to see that she's okay! If anything she's the one that approached me! She…" Elsa found herself panting from the anger as it left her to be replaced again with concern, "just tell me she's not hurt," Elsa almost wanted to beg.

Anna looked fine from her view point, but things weren't making sense. She knows what she saw, what she experienced.

"Physically she's fine, but mentally and emotionally you fucked up. Now leave, I don't want to be forced to get physical. You went too far this time Arendelle," Eugene all but snarled.

The calling of her last name made Elsa take several steps back. This wasn't right. Something was wrong.

"Tch, whatever," Elsa whispered and left as she rubbed her eyes.

* * *

 **So yea...next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow so ya'll don't have to think about this too much...**

 **Reviews help a lot! Seriously!**

 **See ya'll hopefully tomorrow!**

 **X3**


	11. Fear is the Enemy

**Told ya I wont let the other chapter hang long!**

 **Clearing some air here and a hint of what their facing.**

 **As always, a lot of swearing...**

* * *

"Elsa, you okay there? You've been wailing on that bag for 3 hours now," Rapunzel asks as she pokes her head into the training room at the agency.

Elsa was drenched in sweat as she kept throwing punches at the punch bag. Her hands were wrapped up and her hair no longer in the bun she had it placed in before starting.

"I never knew she had that much energy," Mulan says as she drops down from where she was doing pull ups.

Elsa was still punching at the bag with no hint of giving up soon.

"Stupid fucking Anna and her stupid fucking nerd squad. Just want to punch their faces in," Elsa growls and the other two girls look to one another.

"Yea um, I heard you said some pretty nasty things to Anna," Rapunzel gulps as Elsa grips the swinging bag and glares at her. Her eyes navy blue with the black ring around them. Even Mulan gulped as an unpleasant shiver ran up her spine.

"How many times do I have to say that I hadn't seen her all that day?" Elsa barks. She turns away from the two quickly as she feels her fangs prick her lip. God not another thing to worry about.

"I hear you Elsa, but she's adamant and frankly, you are mean to her," Rapunzel said as she bit her lip. She knew she was poking a bear right now.

Elsa hunched her shoulders up and she hugged the bag. The image of Anna jumping off the roof still haunted her.

"I don't think it was really me she saw," Elsa says and Rapunzel frowns.

"She was pretty sure it was you. Looked like you, sounded like you," she shrugs.

"We both have free period at the same time. I was on the roof like usual when it's my turn to keep watch. Something happened," Elsa says as she turns to look at the other girls. They gasped at seeing tears in those ice blue eyes.

"Anna came up and she didn't talk to me like she's been doing all week. She...walked to the edge and...she jumped, but when I got down where she dropped it looked like nothing happened," Elsa says and rubs her eyes.

Rapunzel gasped and Mulan cringed.

"But obviously she was okay and was never there?" Elsa shook her head. She didn't understand.

"Shapeshifter maybe?" Rapunzel asked and Mulan shook her head.

"No, I took care of it," she said.

"It didn't attack me and as far as it sounds I'm sure it didn't attack Anna. It basically just...scared us," Elsa said. Rapunzel hummed and eyed Elsa for a good few seconds.

"I'll talk to Shang about this," Mulan said as she headed out. Elsa sighed and gathered her stuff before heading to the kitchen. Rapunzel followed.

"So, you found her dropping to her death scary?" Rapunzel asked as Elsa opened the fridge.

"Well duh, if you see a person jumping from a rooftop you're going to find it scary Rapunzel. Gods, do you think it's not scary?" Elsa frowned as she pulled out a bottle of water.

"Oh no yea, it's plenty scary, I just mean that you repeatedly tell her how you'll let her die or how you wish she would die," Rapunzel shrugged. Elsa sighed and took a few sips.

"It's just that...maybe you found it scary because you maybe...care for her more than you think?" The brunette shrugged and Elsa nearly choked on the water.

"I do not care for the stupid nerd," she coughs and hit at her chest to rid her lungs of the water.

"That's an oxymoron," Rapunzel sighs and leans back in her chair.

"I'm just saying that I saw tears in your eyes when you mentioned her committing suicide. That could just be you feeling guilty for bullying her to that state," the medic shrugs.

"But she didn't really commit suicide so that statement is bullshit," Elsa grumbles.

"Maybe that's one of your fears. That you hurt her so badly that she ended her life," Rapunzel said and Elsa blinked.

"Be kind rewind," she said and the brunette blinked.

"That you hurt her so badly that she ended her life?"

"No, before that!" Elsa didn't mean to shout it.

"Maybe that is one of your fears?" Rapunzel repeats.

"Fear! What does Anna think I told her?" Elsa asks and Rapunzel looks uncomfortable.

"I promised not to tell...and she was desperate for me to keep it to myself. Her friends didn't even know," she says still fidgeting.

Elsa just stares at her. She wanted to know what she could have said, but she respected people's privacy as she hoped they would respect hers.

"But fear! Maybe that's a key part of whatever it is that we saw," Elsa says then runs a hand through her hair. Her eyes move to the side before something seemed to click.

"I have to make it up to her," she whispers. Rapunzel raises an eyebrow. Elsa notices what she said and blushes lightly.

"I'd rather have her angry with me for something I actually fucking did. I earn my hatred," Elsa huffs and walks out the kitchen. Rapunzel just smirks and shakes her head. That girl was blind like a bat.

 **~derp~**

Anna just wanted to be alone and her friends respected that. They gave her hugs and reassuring words before making sure she was home safely. Eugene made it clear that she should call him when something was wrong and he would run to her. Luckily his house was down the road so it would take him less than a minute to reach her.

Her parents were still at work so she had a good 2 hours before her parents got back. Music, food and the book Rapunzel lend her would be perfect right now.

So, when the doorbell rang and she opened it to see Elsa, she was confused. Angry and upset, but mostly confused. Not only because the bitch was there, but she wasn't wearing her usual stylish outfit. She was wearing yoga pants and a sleeveless shirt. Anna's eyes trailed over the girl's muscular arms and a slight blush formed on her cheeks before she cleared her throat.

 _Not the time to be gay right now Anna! Teenage hormones be damned!_

"The fuck you want?" She growls and Elsa's eyes harden to snap back. By this time, it was more out of habit. Elsa shakes her head and takes a deep breath.

"I don't know what you think I said and you don't have to tell me, but you have to know that it wasn't me," Elsa said. She feels funny talking this politely to the redhead.

"You have some fucking nerve pretending you didn't say all that shit to me. I know you hate me, I hate you too, but I would never say things I knew were going too far," Anna almost hisses. She composes herself enough not to let her anger show. She didn't need more tears in her eyes.

"Anna I wasn't even in the school building during free period! I was on the fucking roof doing my job. Listen I know this must have been some...shapeshifter or some shit because," Elsa's voice dies down. The image of Anna falling still made her panicked.

"Because what?" Anna growls.

"Because...you came up to the roof," Elsa says her throat clenching. Anna frowned.

"I don't even know how to get to the roof but okay," Anna murmurs.

"I asked what you were doing up there and you didn't say anything, cause you were doing the whole ignoring me thing. You moved to the edge of the roof and got on the ledge and..." Elsa's voice disappears. Anna feels like she should keep her mouth shut. Like she just needs to understand that this was hard for Elsa.

"You jumped," Elsa whispers and looks down as her body shivered. Anna's eyes widen and her heart races.

"That's why you came looking for me? Why you wanted to see if I was okay?" Anna asks. She had been listening when Eugene was yelling at Elsa.

"Look, don't think this means I fucking care okay? It was scary to see and... it's just not right and I would never...just...we riff on one another that's our thing. Even I know there are certain lines we should never cross when we snap at each other," Elsa says as she looks back at teal eyes.

Anna takes a slow and steady breath in and nods.

"I get it. Now get the fuck off my property Frosted Flakes," Anna smirks. Elsa smiles, like actually smiles. Anna can't remember when she last saw a smile that real on the taller girl.

"Don't invite a vampire into your home, I don't want to fucking come save your stupid ass again," Elsa says and walks away. A spring in her step, if Anna had to describe it. She shakes her head and closes the door. She still felt hurt, but now she can start healing again.

The thought of what kind of creature would scare them like that pops into her mind as she sits down and pulls the creature book onto her lap. Her eye catching the tab she made herself.

She made tabs for all sorts of things, color coded them and gave them specific codes to easily open up to them. The tab was red, meaning it was very dangerous and she should stay away from it. Fair enough that most tabs she made were red. This one however also had a mean face drawn on it. That meant it was scary or fear inducing.

Anna decides to look into what this could have been. Maybe she'd look into shapeshifters too, but those were a hell of a lot more complicated and there were too many and it was too broad of a spectrum. She might as well start at the beginning.

Back to the A's it seemed. She was never going to finish this book.

Maybe it was an Anuk-ite? It was a spirit that feasted on fear. It could shapeshift into the person's worst fears to scare them and the more it fed on the fear the stronger it got. Should she tell Elsa or Rapunzel? Nah, they'll figure it out themselves, this was their job after all!

* * *

 **Friendly reminder that dialogue is really not my strong point...funny cause there is a lot of talking in this story...**

 **Anywhoo!**

 **I bet the Teen Wolf fans are either going to cheer for this creature or just be remembered of the pain it caused...**

 **Well see ya'll next time!**

 **X3**


	12. Facing ones Fears

**Finally managed to figure out why this chapter wasn't ready for me to post. Fixed it and now I can finally share!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy.**

 **Elsa POV**

* * *

It would take them almost another week before getting close to catching this thing. The town had gone into a paranoid stupor with people fearing their own shadows. Elsa and her team were working hard into capturing the Anuk-ite but it was hard seeing as it didn't exactly have a physical form.

At first it attacked individual people then groups of people where every person saw something different. They saw their fears coming to life and because they were scared they couldn't fight against it. Even if later they realized it was ridiculous and implausible when people around them had other stories.

They started spouting theories that their water was contaminated and they were hallucinating. Some speculated that something was in the air. Some bizarre ones ranged from aliens to government experiments.

They had gotten wind about people being scared by werewolves and vampires, zombies and giant spiders, serial killers and ghosts. There were a few instances where armed people and even police had tried to shoot what was attacking them, only for the thing scaring them to disappear, so there were a few injured people, luckily no one has died yet.

The oddest thing about this Anuk-Ite was that it wasn't turning people to stone as it should be doing. They theorized that it might not be strong enough or that it must have adapted to be able to feed more. It has been a few decades since this sort of creature popped up anywhere.

"How do we catch something that's basically invisible?" Elsa grumbles as she walks with Rapunzel onto school grounds. They had just finished the morning patrol. She knows she'd most likely pass out in her last class. She was exhausted, so exhausted in fact that she didn't even hear music anymore. Something Elsa still needed to look into, but this thing was taking priority.

Her ears pick up hushed chatter of scared students and she groans. They really needed to catch this thing.

"Has it appeared to you yet?" Elsa asks as a yawn already escapes her.

"Interestingly no," the brunette frowns. A yawn escapes her too. The evil loop of seeing another person yawning, it was funny really.

"Lucky you," Elsa huffs.

"I'll see you later Elsa," Rapunzel said and pat the blondes' shoulder before walking to her class. Elsa nodded and headed to the nearest bathroom. She really needed to pee.

After doing her thing and washing her hands, heck she even splashed her face with the water to freshen up a little, she just stood there. Her hands gripped the basin as she stared at the water swirling down the drain.

"Well, look who it is," Elsa jumps as she swirls around. Mulan stood in front of her. Why was she here? She wasn't a student, she was in her twenties!

"I know what you are Elsa. Didn't think I'd find out? You know I have to kill you now, right?" Mulan said as she pulled out a knife from her boot. Elsa's heart was racing as she heard those words. She was about to defend herself when she realized that this wasn't real.

Elsa cursed and ducked away from the knife attack before kicking at the woman's legs. She didn't expect to make contact. The thing was like smoke, so when her leg hit solid form Elsa knew they could defeat this thing. The Anuk-ite growled and dropped to the ground, obviously not used to people actually attacking it.

Mulan's form shivered before dropping away to reveal its true form. God it was ugly and terrifying. It looked like a man that was skinned so could see it's muscles and it's eyes were glowing in their sockets. It smiled before disappearing and Elsa huffed. It got away but at least she learned something. Elsa gathered her bag and headed to class as a plan formed in her mind.

~TP~

Elsa was extremely happy to see both her bosses at the agency when she burst in. The moment school had ended she made her way over.

"Shang! Mulan! The creature isn't intangible like we first thought!" Elsa smiled happily. This was the first time since that thing arrived that she felt any sort of happiness.

"How do you know?" Shang asked as he perked up.

"It tried to attack me at school and I managed to kick it's feet out from under it," Elsa said as she jogged to their library. Both Shang and Mulan followed her.

"How did you manage to snap out of it's fear?" Mulan asked. Elsa stopped in her tracks and bit her lip.

"Well, it took your form and it didn't make sense why you would be at my school," Elsa answered truthfully before going over to the far end of the book shelf she was at.

"Me? Why would-" Mulan was cut off by Shang as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook his head.

"Not the time to ask such questions. What do you think we could do to it Elsa?" Shang asked. He knew the two didn't really see eye to eye and he just wanted to keep the peace.

"I was thinking we could see what are some ways to trap a creature. There are a few universal methods, but we should try to narrow it down to something we know are most certain will work. We only have one shot," Elsa said as she pulled out a decent sized book.

She started flipping through it. Shang took out another book and sat next to her. Mulan rolled her eyes and grabbed one herself. All three now sat working hard on finding something that might help.

"What about a sealing talismen?" Shang asked as he had his book open to show a Japanese styled talisman. Elsa always found those to be so beautiful to look at.

"No, I don't think that would work, those are for spirits aren't they?" Elsa asked and Shang nodded.

"How about a ritual?" Mulan asked and opened her book. It seemed to be in Norwegian and after giving it a once over Elsa shivered.

"No, I don't think a dark witch will help us out, nor do we want to sacrifice something," Elsa said shaking her head.

"Okay so we rule out anything that's for spirits and has to do with witchcraft," Mulan said as she sighed heavily. Silence fell over the three as they continued their search.

Elsa was starting to lose hope. They couldn't even find one instance in their history books that told of someone defeating an Anuk-Ite. The platinum blonde sighed heavily as she flipped her page.

"Mountain Ash!" Elsa exclaimed as she jumped up. The other two startled before giving their attention to her.

"That only works on werewolves," Mulan said as she frowned.

"Sorry, I mean, look," Elsa said as she pulled the book closer that was open on the page were an Anuk-Ite was encountered.

"An Anuk-Ite is two faced right? They said that the one they were fighting were taunting them, telling them it made itself stronger by taking one human face and one werewolf face. That's why people are seeing creatures too, despite it normally not working like that. So if it's part werewolf, mountain ash will hurt it," Elsa said as she pointed to the drawn creature. They thought it was just drawn midway through a transformation, but it was just revealing its two faces.

A snarling wolf and human.

~TP~

"You sure this is going to work?" Rapunzel asked as she entered into the school gym. It was getting dark and she felt weird being here at this time.

"I went over it with both Mulan and Shang. This should work," Elsa says as she drops down from the high ceiling of the gym. She rubbed her hands clean from dust as they tingled slightly. Rapunzel sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, I guess I'll be the bait," she says.

"Hey, you're the only one it hasn't appeared to, you can taunt it," Elsa shrugs and looks up briefly before moving to the bleachers. She hid as she watched the brunette look around.

"Alright come on out Anuk-ite! I'm the only one you haven't scared yet!" Rapunzel said and waited.

"Come on why haven't you scared me yet? Am I too much of a challenge? I'm not scared of anything!" She continues and swings her arms as she rocks on her feet.

"Maybe you're scared of me?" She smiles before letting out a soft gasp as smoke twirls around her feet. It moved to her side and she turned to look at it.

"Really now? That's supposed to be scary?" Rapunzel dead pans at the drooling werewolf standing there. It blinked and shifted. The girl rolled her eyes.

"The hell you trying? Men with pointy teeth? What am I, four?" Rapunzel scoffs. It shifted a few more times every time Rapunzel just shot it down. Elsa was slightly shaking as she saw different things. Things that honestly did scare her. It prevented her from doing what she had to do, until she snapped out of it when Rapunzel screamed and dropped to the floor in fear.

She quickly pulled the rope she had in her hands making mountain ash drop down onto the creature. It screamed and wiggled around before standing there encased in stone.

Rapunzel covered her eyes and shook her head as she kept mumbling. Elsa made sure to stay away from the leftover ash as she made her way to her friend.

"Mother Gothel isn't here, Mother Gothel isn't here," she kept repeating and jumped as Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who's Mother Gothel?" Elsa asked slightly worried. She's never seen Rapunzel scared before.

"N-no one. Don't worry, Elsa. Did...did we get it?" She asked as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. They looked to where the thing stood now encased in stone. Elsa's never seen mountain ash react like this to a creature, but then again, she usually used it on werewolves.

"I'm going to call clean up, you get home okay? Rest and take it easy. No one likes seeing their fears come to life," Elsa said as she rubbed the brunettes back. Green eyes looked to ice blue.

"You really aren't a bad person," Rapunzel smiled before taking one last big breath and nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled and waved to Elsa as she fished out her com-link.

* * *

 **Little shorter than usual, but that's it for this arch. Wait till ya'll see what's next!**

 **Remember to review! Feedback is always welcome!**

 **Till later!**

 **X3**


	13. The ol' bibitty bobbity boo Switcharoo!

**I thought I'd spoil ya'll with a really big chapter. I could have cut this into a 3-parter but it seemed like too much work and I love it way too much to stretch it out. I want this to flow as well as it can!**

 **This is just a chapter to lift some spirits and make people laugh, before more shit happens.**

 **I really hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Anna POV**

* * *

Anna woke up fully rested. Rapunzel had let her and the rest of her gang know that the creature was dealt with. They could now go back to have real things scare them like math and PE!

She grabbed a shower and then some breakfast before making sure she was ready for the school day.

"Anna, Hun, remember your dad and I are heading to your aunt's grand lodge opening in Sweden. We will be gone for a few days," her mom says as she's about to leave the house.

"Oh yea, cool, no worries I'll have Ariel's mom check in on me," Anna smiles and leaves. School is almost back to normal, kids were still scared, but the news said something about the situation being handled. They neither confirmed nor denied what it was that scared everyone.

"Anna Summers, right?"

Anna blinked and turned to the unfamiliar voice.

"Last I checked," she said slowly, eyeing the girl. She looked familiar, but wasn't in her year that's for sure.

"Don't worry, you don't know me, I was hoping you could help with something? Just you know...you're the smartest kid in school and all," the girl fluttered her eyelashes and Anna felt herself blush a little.

"Um, why not just ask someone in your year?" She asked and the girl sighed.

"Because I'm already the smartest kid in my year," she rolls her eyes.

"I guess I could help you, what you need help with?" Anna asks and the girl smiles.

"I'll show you, meet me in the library after school?" She purrs softly and Anna nods dumbly.

"Yea, sure no problem," she breaths and the girl waves before walking away. Anna can feel the stupid grin on her face. The girl was cute and smart.

The rest of the day her friends tried to get her to say why she looked so distracted, but she would just blush and tell them it was nothing. She didn't even know the girls name! Damn it, Anna! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Once school was done Anna made her way to the library. The only real reason to stay at school after hours were usually due to sport, but there were a few kids in the library busy with project research. She's spent hours here for her projects as well.

The girl is sitting in the farthest corner surrounded by books. Anna smiles and sits next to her.

"I never got your name," Anna says casually and the girl smiles to her.

"I never gave it to you, but if you must know. The name is Mel," she smiles and Anna nods.

"Nice name, short for anything?" She asks.

"Hm, probably," she giggles and Anna chuckles. The girl was playful, it was nice.

"So, what am I helping with?" Anna asked as she clasped her hands between her legs to keep from fidgeting. She was kind of nervous.

"I just need something you have actually. It would help a great deal," Mel sighed and leaned back in her chair making it tip backwards to only rest on the back legs.

"Something I have? Like an old project? Sorry, I don't keep onto previous works for school," Anna shrugs. Mel sits forward and grips Anna's chair. She forcefully moves the chair Anna was sitting on to now face her.

"It's not for school. You carry with you a unique quality that I need to make my job easier," Mel whispered and Anna gulped.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her muscles were tightening, ready to run if need be.

"You attract mythical creatures, I need your scent to help find these beasts. All witches need a steady supply for their potions and I don't have the time to go hunting for them nor the money to buy them," Mel simply says as she pulls out a wand of sorts.

"Wait hold on what are you going to do?" Anna says a little panicked as she stands.

"What's going on here?"

They turn to look to Rapunzel as she looks between the two as she holds books in her arm. She spots the wand in Mel's hand and her eyes widen. She places the books on the table and pulls out a badge of sorts from her back pocket. Mel's eyes widen and she starts inciting a spell in Latin before Rapunzel tries to grab for it.

Mel stumbles over her words as they struggle and an electric bolt shoots from the wand and hits Anna in the chest. Rapunzel gasps and slammed her fist into the girl's cheek sending her to the ground out cold.

"Anna are you okay?" The brunette gasps as she goes to the redhead. Anna frantically slaps at her chest before looking to her with wild eyes.

"I think so...I don't feel different. Maybe it backfired?" Anna asked nervously. Rapunzel hummed and took out a zip tie from her bag. Anna watched as she tied the girl's hands together behind her back.

"I'm going to take her in, using magic in an unauthorized location is against the law," Rapunzel says before pulling on a latex glove and picking up the discarded wand and placing it in a bag.

"You're acting like a cop," Anna chuckles, the joke meant to calm herself down.

"To witches and other people that aren't animals, basically we are," Rapunzel smiles softly to the redhead.

"Go home, Anna, get some rest, I'll deal with her," the brunette says and Anna nods. She doesn't question these things anymore. She's made peace with them living in this bazaar world.

 **~hmpf~**

This time when Anna wakes up, she's not well rested. Her body actually hurts and she feels funny. It could be what happened at school or it could be that she went to sleep a bit late after seeing her parents off at the airport. Either way she was not going to have a good day.

She yawns and scratches at her head. Her movement stills as she frowns. Letting her hand travel through her usually messy hair she runs to the bathroom mirror. The face staring back wasn't hers. Well it...looked like her but...it looked like a male version of herself. Well she still screamed like a girl that's for sure.

Anna looks down on herself and find her sleepwear too short for her. Her breasts are gone and...dare she? She gulps and pulls her shorts open at the front then screams once more. She was too gay for this!

She scrambles to her phone and shakily goes to Rapunzel's number before pressing her phone to her ear.

"Anna what's wrong? Its super early in the morning," Rapunzel's groggy voice comes over the phone.

"Punzy you need to get to my house! God is that my voice, hurry!" Anna says panicked as she grips at her throat. Her voice was rather deep.

As she waits for the girl to make her way to her she quickly tries to find clothes that would fit. She was way taller than her normal self. Which was the only part she wasn't minding about this change.

"Oh my gods, Anna?" The brunette questions as she walks into the house. Anna gulps and nods. She was wearing one of her dad's jeans, seeing as hers were too tight and short to look okay. Her shirts were luckily still fine, because she liked buying them bigger. She also had to borrow shoes from her dad.

"Well, I guess we know what her spell did, I don't think this is what she intended though," Rapunzel hums as she looks Anna up and down.

"What do I do Punzy? I can't skip school! I'm getting a panic attack just thinking about that!" Anna said as she started hyperventilating. She was too much of a nerd for this.

"Relax, you can still go to school, just pretend you're like...a cousin or something. Let's call you Andrew, okay?" Rapunzel smiles and Anna sighs.

"But my classes, they will put me down as absent," Anna whimpers.

"We just tell them you're standing in for well, you, look I'll talk to the principle, he'll understand," Rapunzel reassures her.

"How, what, huh?" Anna asks she didn't understand.

"The principle is a retired hunter, he'll understand," the brunette smiles and Anna sighs. Great.

They head over to school after Rapunzel makes a phone call to said principle. Anna feels slightly uncomfortable as everyone looks at her. She towers over most girls and over a few guys. Her form was skinny but she found that if she tried really hard she had muscles to show. A quick word with the principle and Anna was free to attend her classes as Andrew Summers.

"Who's the stud using nerd queen's locker?" Anna hears one of the bitches ask to the side. Seriously? Don't they know how to whisper? Wait...stud?! Anna blushes slightly.

"I don't know who you are dude but step the fuck away from the locker it isn't yours," Elsa says as she frowns up to Andrew. Anna gulps and turns to face Elsa whose scowl drops into a furious blush.

"Oh no, he's hot," Snow White gasps and Anna gulps.

"Sorry, um my names Andrew, but call me Andy, I'm kinda like sitting in for Anna? She's my, uh, cousin," she says and clears her throat. She was not used to her voice being that deep. Her hand runs through her short hair nervously.

Elsa just stares at him before clearing her throat and shaking her head.

"And wh-where is Anna?" Elsa asks as she shyly fidgets with her braid. Anna's never seen her this shy or flustered before.

"Family thing, don't worry hopefully she's back soon," she smiles reassuringly. Just then Rapunzel jogs up to her and smiles.

"Alright, I'm all set up to start looking for something to help you, Andrew," Rapunzel stumbles slightly over her words as she notices Elsa staring at her.

"You've met Andrew?" Elsa asks and Rapunzel coughs slightly.

"Uh yea, I helped him get here and um set up. Let me show you your first class!" She smiles and then pulls Anna away by the arm.

The day was weird to say the least. People were actually very nice to her, especially the girls. Anna wouldn't lie, she enjoyed the attention.

"Alright, who the fuck are you and where's Anna?" Eugene asks as they head to lunch.

"Eugene I am Anna, I was bewitched," Anna whispers to him and he looks at her skeptically.

"Nice try, buddy," he scoffs.

"Do I need to call you Flynn Rider?" Anna asks as she raises and eyebrow. Eugene gasps.

"Anna?!" He just about screams and she claps a hand over his mouth.

"Sshh dude, only Rapunzel knows. So, shut up," she hisses.

"Why does Rapunzel know?" He frowns.

"She was there when it happened. This girl Mel, is a witch and she bibbity-bobbity-booped me," Anna sighs.

"So that's where you disappeared to yesterday?" He doesn't really want an answer. He just wanted to voice his thoughts.

"Just keep it a secret yea? Just me and Punzy know and we were told no one else was allowed. Punzy is working on a solution," Anna says and Eugene just nods.

"Alright I guess I can keep quiet, for how long? 2-3 days?" He asks and Anna just shrugs.

"I don't know but um...I kinda need your help with something basic," Anna whimpers softly.

"Anything dude."

"I need to pee," Anna says and Eugene's eyes widen.

"What you want me to do?!" He nearly shouts and she claps her hands over his mouth once more.

"Eugene, please?" She whimpers. He sighs and hangs his head.

"Fine," he relents.

The trip to the bathroom was a tough one. Anna at first didn't really want to go in and then she really didn't want to unzip her pants. After, she really didn't want to actually touch it, but she really needed to go.

But damn she felt so much better once she relieved herself.

"You know we have PE after this right?" Eugene asks. To say Anna was having a crisis was putting it lightly. Eugene had to forcefully drag her into the boy's locker room. She was stronger than she looked as she gripped the sides of the door frame.

"Andy let go! Others are starting to look at us stop being shy!" Eugene growls and manages to pull her into the room.

"I don't have clothes," Anna whispers.

"Don't worry you can borrow my extra pa-no you're too tall for my clothes," Eugene curses as he looks up to Anna. She blinks and looks down at him. Huh, she was taller. Hehe.

"Get the poor guy some gym clothes from the coach," Kristoff says as he chuckles. Okay, not taller than Kristoff, but just as tall.

It takes seconds to get Anna gym clothes but it takes a few minutes to get her to dress in them however. After when they meet the others in the gym Anna feels more exposed.

She keeps tugging at her shorts to try and adjust herself. Being a guy was uncomfortable and the thing felt weird!

"Stop adjusting its inappropriate!" Eugene hisses as he smacks her arm.

"I'm sorry these shorts are a bit tight!" Anna whispers back. She blushes as she sees a few girls pointing to her and whispering. They bite their lips and blushed slightly.

"Okay today we're doing team volleyball, comprised of a girl and a boy each side," Couch Hercules says as he holds up a clip board

Anna gulps and walks over to the couch.

"Couch Hercules I'm Andrew, I'll be sitting in for Anna," she says nervously.

"Ah yes the boss did mention you in the staff meeting, let's see if you're better than your cousin, hm?" He smiles before calling out names.

"Eugene and Rapunzel, you're up against Elsa and Andrew," he says and makes them go first.

Anna gulps as she takes the back portion of the court like Eugene so that the girls can play in the front.

It starts off okay, with Rapunzel and Elsa doing most of the work. Anna and Eugene only step in if it venture their way. On one occasion Rapunzel hits high into the air making it come down around the middle part that separated Elsa and Anna's court. Both of them went for it yelling that they got it, but managed to stumble into one another.

The ball bounces and rolled to the side as the two did a weird tango as they tried their best not to fall over the other. Anna managed to get herself stable and grabbed at Elsa. They gasped as they stared into each other's eyes. A blush slowly covering them both.

Eugene starred in slight disgust as Rapunzel tried to contain her happiness.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry, Elsa," Anna panics and helps the girl stand. It felt weird calling her by her name like this, but she had to pretend to be someone else right now.

"It-it's fine Andrew, thank you," Elsa blushed as she smiled shyly. Her hands still gripping Anna's biceps. They turned away from one another quickly and cleared their throats.

Hercules shooed them off the court so others could play too.

"Dude why are you being nice to her?" Eugene hissed at her as he slapped her stomach. He blinked at how hard it was and Anna hardly noticed he did it.

"I'm sorry! Something's wrong, I wanna say what I usually would be there is a block," Anna whispers. They both stare at one another.

The clearing of a throat to their side makes them jump.

"You were really great out there Andrew," one of the bitch squad members says as she twirls her hair.

"Um thanks?" Anna says, this was really weird.

"You're so tall and look at those muscles. You sure your Anna's cousin?" Snow White giggles and Anna frowns.

"I'm pretty sure," she grumbles and sits down on the bleachers as she waits for the class to end. To her annoyance the bitch squad chooses to sit with her. They keep talking and Anna finds it super boring, but her eyes drift to Elsa who was sitting more to the side.

Elsa was running her hands through her braid, untangling it and re-doing it as she looked to be deep in thought. Anna hums and stands up. The babbling around her stops.

"So, Elsa, Anna told me about you, not good things," Anna chuckles and sits beside the girl. Elsa jumps and blushes as she looks up to Anna.

"We just don't see eye to eye," Elsa whispers.

"Why is that?" Anna asks.

"It's complicated," she keeps whispering. Anna feels like this could be her chance to get to understand why the girl hates her so much.

"Try me?" Anna smiles as she nudges the girl's knee with hers.

"She just has this way of making my blood boil, I just look at her and she, ugh, I don't know. My mind is a mess and I don't know what to do and that makes me angry," Elsa sighs in irritation. Anna hums as she nods.

She doesn't ask for more details, it sounded like even Elsa was having trouble coming up with a good reason. Complicated, that was an understatement.

"Andrew, I was thinking that maybe you should- whoa!" Rapunzel yelped as she managed to trip as she took two steps at a time to get up to where Elsa and Anna were. The trip made her fall forward and into Anna's lap.

"Punzy! Shit you okay? Did you get hurt?" Anna panicked as she looked over the girl.

"Haha, yea I'm fine Andy don't worry," she giggles and stands up as she rubs her arm. Anna still looks at her worried as she holds her hand.

"Um, can we speak in private?" Rapunzel asks and Anna nods. She follows the girl to the other side of the gym. Jealous eyes follow.

"I think I found a potion of sorts that can turn you back, but it will take a while to get the ingredients," Rapunzel whispers and Anna nods.

"How long do you think it will take?" Anna asks as she leans against the wall.

"Well it depends how fast I can get the stuff, then it still has to brew and stand for like 2 days, so maybe a week?" Rapunzel sighs and Anna nods.

"I guess I can pretend for a few days, the weekend should be fine to avoid people," Anna shrugs and Rapunzel nods.

"That sounds like a plan, I will keep you up to date okay?" the brunette asks and Anna smiles to her.

"I believe in you, Punzy," she says and ruffles the girl's short pixie hair. Rapunzel giggles and swats her hand away. Anna smiles and starts poking at the shorter girl's sides. They end up laughing as Anna tickles her and she tries to wiggle away.

After some begging from Rapunzel to stop Anna hugs her.

"Just please turn me back to normal Rapunzel," she whispers into her ear and the girl nods. When they pull away there were more than jealous eyes staring at them. They blush and move away from one another.

Right. School. People.

 **~hmph~**

Anna just barely makes it to the weekend. Every other girl keeps wanting to talk to her and even some guys won't leave her alone. She wasn't that different from her usual self so what gives? It's all really confusing and so far, the only normal part was that there wasn't the sign of a single supernatural thing going around.

"Punzy are you sure it's okay if I'm here?" Anna whispers as the girl drags her into the normal looking building. Apparently, this was the agency they worked for. It looked like a normal warehouse from the outside.

"Relax, everyone's busy, so it's just you and me right now," Rapunzel smiled. They walked to a work room of sorts at the back, lines with jars and plants and everything Anna would have guessed a witch or alchemist needed.

On the way there she saw a reception desk, a kitchen, a gym, a board room, some closed doors and now this. She guesses there was more to the place than what she saw, but she didn't feel like asking. Never ask a question you don't want the answer to.

"Punzy, have you noticed how weird the kids have been acting lately?" Anna asks as she looks around the lab.

"I have and frankly it scares me. I need to finish this up as soon as possible," the brunette says as she checks a book with Latin writing in it.

"Is it something to do with me being a guy?" Anna frowns and she can see Rapunzel hesitate.

"I think so yes. You see...there's just something about you that's kind of making all the girls go gaga and I think the longer you stay like this, the more the guys are going to start doing the same. It's like you have this attraction to you and I mean, I'm trying my best not to go brain dead for you," Rapunzel giggled nervously before clearing her throat.

"That... is a lot to take in," Anna whispers. She was kind of scared. There had been times when she was talking with the brunette where it seemed like she was just staring at her before snapping out of it. Most girls were giggling messes around her or would literally beg her for a date. In the span of 3 days! What would happen if this went on longer?

"Luckily, I have just about everything I need for the potion I just need a few things from you," Rapunzel says and Anna blinks.

"Like what?" She asks and the brunette pulls out some scissors and a knife.

"Just some hair and blood," she shrugs and Anna freaks out internally.

"Whoa! She just used a spell on me why is the reverse different?" Anna asked nervously.

"There is two ways to do things like this. Either spells or potions. I'm not a witch so I have to use potions. They don't exactly require magic, just things that hold magical properties," she explains and Anna nods.

Having a piece of her hair cut off was fine, but when it came to cut her thumb for the blood Anna almost cried. Rapunzel bandaged the cut for her before taking her to the kitchen to make her some relaxing herbal tea. The potion had to brew for 2 more days before she could use it. Then it was a matter of playing the waiting game for it to work.

"Rapunzel, I heard the water boil."

They turned to the kitchen entrance to see Elsa enter as she wiped her face with her towel.

Anna blushes as she sees the girl in shorts and a sports bra. Obviously just finished with a work out.

"Andrew! What-what are you doing here?" Elsa startles and holds the towel in front of herself. She's blushing like mad. She doesn't know why, but every time she was around the boy she felt the most human she had felt ever. A part of her hated him, but her basic human side couldn't get enough of him.

It didn't help that this was exactly how she imagined Anna would look like if she were a guy or possibly had a twin brother. His scent was almost the same as Anna's but the strong pull it has on her magical side was replaced by a sort of repellent. Literally the opposite effect of Anna. Maybe it was a family thing?

"Um, I came to help Rapunzel with something, don't worry the whole hunter-creature thing, I know all about it, Anna can't shut up about it," Anna chuckles as she rubs the back of her neck.

"Should have known" Elsa whispers as she sighs and looks to the side.

"So, you and Rapunzel get along very well," Elsa says slowly.

"Well she's easy to get along with," Anna shrugs. What was she getting at?

"You two dating or something?" She asked biting her lip.

"Me and Punzy? Na we're just really good friends, I have my eye on a different girl," Anna hums then curses herself for saying that last part out loud.

"Anna! I fucking know you're here! I put a tracker on your phone!" Eugene's voice bellows from the front of the building as a door slams open. He emerges into the room after almost walking past.

"Anna what is this...place...hi Elsa," he gulps.

"Wait, Anna is here?" Elsa asks confused. She hadn't smelled her around here!

"I meant Andy, god those two are so much alike I keep forgetting," Eugene waves it off. A natural liar this one. Elsa just hums as she frowns.

"Rapunzel, we need to talk," he says and Anna takes this as her queue to leave.

"Elsa, show me the gym, yea?" Anna says as she rests her hands on the girls' shoulders and steers her out. The blonde frowns but can't bring herself to say no as they make their way to the other room.

Anna looks around to all the equipment and hums to herself. Elsa watches the boy as she chews on her lip.

"No wonder you look so good, you must spend a lot of time in here," Anna smiles to her and Elsa blushes.

"It helps vent my anger and keeps me in shape for hunting," Elsa whispers as she walks to the punch bag, her favorite thing to use for exercise.

"Well you look great," Anna smiles, internally she's yelling at herself for being this nice to her enemy.

"Well you must work out too, you have some muscles on you," Elsa smiles trying her best to gain some of her usual confidence back.

"I do? I mean, I don't actively try," Anna thinks about this before flexing her arms. Whoa! She has muscles! She doesn't hesitate to pull off her shirt and stare at herself. She's been trying to avoid looking at her body if she were honest. It felt too weird, but right now she wasn't in her right mind. She felt like she was watching things happen. Like she was caged and had no control.

Rapunzel needed to have that potion finished fast!

Elsa blushed more as she walked over to the boy and hesitated before stroking over those abs. Anna shivered and smiled.

"Think maybe we could wrestle a bit? See how I fair against someone skilled like you?" Anna smirks and Elsa gets this glint in her eye.

"You're on," she purrs and steps onto the mats to the side. She's only gone up against Shang and Mulan a few times and they keep handing her, her ass.

The two take up loose defensive stands. Their swings and jabs are lackluster as they dodge. Fun was the name of the game and they were just enjoying it.

"You're holding back on me," Elsa whined playfully. Anna chuckles and went to actually take her down, but was countered effortlessly. Elsa ended up pinning her down and they laughed.

Anna stared up to the blonde and smiled softly. She's never really seen the girl this carefree and relaxed. Her laugh was genuine and not fake or cruel. Maybe she didn't know Elsa as well as she thought. They had been arguing for so many years that they forgot that as they got older they changed.

Elsa relaxed and smiles down to the male Anna look alike. She would never say it out loud but she missed the girl. She missed her scent, her snarky comments and her adorable cursing.

Elsa blushes. She was more attracted to the female version than this one. She never thought that she would ever like a girl, much less Anna of all people. Her confusion was cleared up the moment she felt lips on hers.

They both gasped at the contact and stared at one another with wide eyes. They had been so wrapped up in their thoughts they didn't notice leaning closer to the other and kissing.

They jumped apart and Anna pulled her shirt back on.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened," Anna said franticly and Elsa just shook her head.

"It's fine, me neither, let's just forget about it," she said with a nervous giggle.

"Eugene, lets go bro!" Anna called out as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Why what happened?" He asked as he sipped his tea.

"What about your tea Andy?" Rapunzel asked as she saw Elsa enter the kitchen as well. Both sported mad blushes.

"I forgot that I had things to go take care of at home. Eugene, dude, let's go. Rapunzel, let me know when that thing is done okay?" Anna says somewhat franticly as she grabs at the boy's arm and drags him out the kitchen. The tea cup just barely being placed down on the counter before being dragged along with them.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? I was just about to ask her out!" Eugene hisses as he gets in his truck with Anna following.

"Dude, you need to lock me into the house man, I can't control being a guy anymore!" Anna hisses.

"What you mean?" Eugene frowns as he drives them back to their street.

"I'm starting to act like a guy! Like I have no control over what this body does around people, mostly girls and I keep saying shit I would never say," Anna almost hyperventilates.

"Okay, okay, deep breaths Anna, deep slow breaths," he tries to calm her down as she does as she's told. She just had to stay away from others till Monday morning when Rapunzel can hopefully bring the potion. God, she hopes its ready by then.

* * *

 **Soooo? What ya'll think?**

 **So far the most fun I had writing in this story so far was this part with Anna and later (in the next 2 chapters) there's a part with Elsa.**

 **Also...I'm at page 103 with this and I have 182 so far and I'm not done yet! This is way too much fun.**

 **Hope to see ya'll's thoughts!**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	14. A fox what now?

**Some info on Kitsune and the chapter after this is the one I had the most fun writing, even more fun than the gender swap chapter.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

When Elsa saw Anna walk into school almost late, she was relieved. That meant Andrew was gone and things could go back to normal. The girls scent filled her nostrils and she almost started drooling. God, she missed that scent. It also was just a reminder that maybe she didn't so much as hate the girl as she was, maybe, falling for her.

After the brief kiss she shared with Andrew all she could think of how it would have felt to kiss the female version, the original.

"It's good to be back! Fucking hell, I missed this. Come on, Elsa, say something mean to me," Anna grinned up to the taller girl. Elsa blinked and looked to her.

"Did you just use my name, nerd?" Elsa asked. Anna blinked before huffing.

"Fine, I'll just keep calling you Ice Bitch," Anna grumbles folding her arms over her chest. Elsa can't help the smile that works its way onto her face.

"Aww the nerd lost her touch. What, don't have anything fucking new, gingersnap?" Elsa asked and the rage that sprang into Anna's eyes was just beautiful.

"The fuck you call me miss Frostbite?" Anna growled.

"Did you just refer to me as that villain from Armada?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. Anna blinked and looked taken aback.

"Wait, you know ST comics?" Anna asked in slight fascination. Elsa pursed her lips and hummed.

"I will admit that it's the only...comic I read and follow," she says softly trying to avoid eye contact.

"So, you're a secret nerd?" Anna smirked.

"Shut up, ok? I'm allowed to have one nerdy trait," Elsa grumbled.

"What you think of that last comic?" Anna asked with a glint in her eyes. Elsa couldn't really contain herself, she had been dying to talk about it since it came out.

"Oh my god, I was so confused and I just want to know what's going to happen next, and ugh, just when they got together!" Elsa mumbled as she waved her arms slightly. Anna could only laugh.

"I hear you, I was like 'what the actual fuck?', I can't wait for the next one!" Anna chuckles and Elsa smiles slightly. The bell rings and they clear their throats before going their own ways.

Elsa is a little distracted as her mind wanders back to the brief kiss with Andrew. The memory quickly morphs into him being Anna. Those dazzling teal eyes and copper colored hair, her face dotted with so many freckles.

Elsa can't help but smile as her body started feeling all warm and fuzzy. She faintly hears herself purring. Right she needed to talk to Rapunzel and ask what she knows about Kitsune's.

The books she has were more western and southern. Maybe she could ask Mulan, even if she were Chinese and not Japanese, but that just opens up suspicion. God, why was this so hard?!

"Rapunzel, you're familiar with most creatures, right?" Elsa asks as she sits down next to the girl in their biology class. AP class of course.

"Hans knows the most, cause he's our informant, so he knows threat levels, Kristoff is more into the beastly side, but yea guess I'm the more well-rounded one. What are you up against?" Rapunzel smiles as she gets out her books.

"Not up against per say, just curious. The books my family has are very...lacking in the Asian myths," Elsa whispers as the class starts.

"Hmm they deal more with spirits, are we talking Chinese, Japanese, Korean or any variation of those?" The brunette whispers back.

"Japanese, Kitsune, to be exact and something called Ongaku?" Elsa answers and Rapunzel looks to her with a frown.

"That's very specific," she says and the teacher scolds them for talking.

"We can talk after class," Rapunzel whispers quickly before they pay attention to the lesson of the day.

They ended up waiting till after school. Elsa was looking around at all the odds and ends in Rapunzel's cave. Seriously how did she manage to make a normal office space look like the lair of a witch?

"Okay so a Kitsune in its essence is a fox spirit that can either be good or bad," Rapunzel starts as she looks through her many, many books.

"A spirit? Like a ghost?" Elsa asks frowning.

"Wow asking the hard questions, aren't you? No not really, it's more complicated than that. You get ones that are ghost like and then there are ones that are more...um tangible," Rapunzel shrugs and manages to find what she's looking for.

"This is going to be a long day," Elsa sighs and shuts up at seeing the glare from the brunette.

"They can create illusions and those illusions are as real as you and I. The only way to break one is if you're of a different belief," she says while opening the book. Elsa just frowned.

"That's just mean, really, because you're basically telling this thing they aren't real," Rapunzel pouts.

"Like fairies?" Elsa asks and Rapunzel thinks about this.

"Are we talking about that one bullshit kids' movie?" She asks and Elsa nods as her eyes look away.

"Kind of yea, I guess, real Faye doesn't work like that. Can't believe your parents, of all people, let you watch it," Rapunzel hums and Elsa scrunches up her shoulder.

"I watched it at Snow White's house when we were kids," Elsa mumbles and the brunette just rolls her eyes.

"Any-hoozle, Kitsune are mostly seen as tricksters, but those are the bad-ish ones. Normally they just help people out, mostly they just become fox wife's," Rapunzel says as she opens the book to what she wanted. Elsa blinked and moved closer to the table.

"Excuse me? Fox what?" She asked.

"Fox wife, I think it only counts on the females. They will seduce and marry a man while hiding the fact that they are Kitsune, normally it ends with the man finding out and then the Kitsune is forced to leave him, but most of the stories are very romantic in nature seeing as Kitsune are seducers," Rapunzel hums. Elsa shakes her head.

"And if they have kids what then?" She asks making Rapunzel look up to her.

"The kid could be born human with magical traits be it physical or supernatural," Rapunzel says.

Elsa looked down as she started pacing the length of the room. Her mind was going a million miles a second. If she were one then which of her parents were one too? _Are_ they her parents? Was her father her father? Her mother her mother? Was it passed down to her?

"You asked about Ongaku, it means music," Rapunzel said as she watched the platinum blonde pace a hole into her floor.

"Ongaku Kitsune are mostly seen and used in theater, usually represented by a mask like this one," Rapunzel says as she moves to the side and pulls down a mask.

It was white and oval shaped. The markings were red and it was very beautiful. Elsa's eyes sparkled as she reached out for it. It called to her strangely.

"Do they come in other colors?" She found herself asking.

"Hmm I think so, but their mostly white and red," the brunette says as she watches Elsa study the mask.

"Think maybe they come in blue and white?" Elsa asked, not really thinking.

"I'll find out, why? Do you want one?" Rapunzel smiled and Elsa stiffened.

"Um, sure, it looks really nice," Elsa chuckles and hands the mask back to the other girl.

"Why the sudden interest in the Kitsune, Elsa? Be honest please?" Rapunzel asks as she takes the mask back.

Elsa swallowed thickly and started to fidget.

"I wish I could tell you Punzy, I really do, but I just need to figure something out," she said hesitantly while looking away. She can't look her friend in the eye, she had always been a bad liar.

"Elsa I can see this is stressing you out, you know you can talk to me. I'm not one of them," Rapunzel whispered as she walked closer to the girl. Elsa looked to her with questioning eyes.

"I trust you Rapunzel, I honestly do, but I just need to do my own thing before I tell you, is that okay?" Elsa asked as she held herself. Rapunzel gave her a kind smile and her eyes shone with understanding.

"I get it Elsa, as long as you remember I am here for you," the brunette says softly and rests a hand on the blonde's arm. Elsa smiles in appreciation.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me, I have a few places to patrol. Things have been a little too quiet these days," she says and Rapunzel nods.

"True and it does worry me, well, be careful out there Elsa, I'm just a radio away," she smiles and the two waves at each other before Elsa leaves.

* * *

 **So yea, I might be able to post the next chapter in 2-3 days.**

 **Like to hear ya'll's thoughts.**

 **Have a lovely day.**

 **X3**


	15. Everybody loves a Party!

**I had so much fun writing this!**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this too.**

 **Underage drinking, for those that need to be 21...where I'm from you have to be 18 so...this is nothing. Also don't drink and drive, stay save.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The last couple of days had been really silent and as much as Elsa wanted to worry she just couldn't. Rather she didn't _want_ to. Snow White was throwing a party at her house this Saturday and it had been forever since Elsa went to a party. She craved the normalcy it brought with it. They used to throw parties every other week!

Until the adult hunters thought it was time for the younger ones to keep their town safe. Sure, they left Mulan and Shang in charge, but still, who does that? They were all still teenagers!

So here she was now, checking her outfit for the party. If her parents saw her now they would most likely ground her. Good thing they weren't here!

After making one last check on her makeup Elsa smiled and exited her home. Luckily Snow White only lived 3 houses down, she could already hear the music, so she opted to walk there.

"Oh, hey Elsa!"

Elsa blinked and saw Rapunzel stand on the opposite side of the road. In front Anna's house.

"Oh, hey Punzy, aren't you heading to the party?" Elsa asked wanting to sound polite.

"Oh no, I wasn't invited, besides I'm heading to Anna's place. We're going to play D&D!" The girl said excitedly.

"D&D? What's that?" Elsa asked frowning.

"It's this really cool board game where you fight monsters and search for treasure! It's like an RPG and MMO type thing, but you use your imagination," she explained.

"I didn't understand half of that," Elsa admitted.

"It's complicated and super nerdy," Rapunzel giggled and Elsa smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, you enjoy that, I'll be seeing you Punzy," Elsa waved and headed to the party. Once she entered the house she was greeted by a chorus of cheers.

Ah, she missed this. Popularity was amazing.

"Elsa, I didn't think you'd make it!" Cinderella cheered as she thrust a red solo cup into her hands. Its contents sloshing over the sides.

 _Alcohol! Yes!_

"I wouldn't miss one of Snow's parties for anything," Elsa giggles and takes a big gulp of the liquid. Mm vodka, her favorite.

The music was pumping and some were dancing while others were talking and taking photos. She smiled and walked to where the games were being held. She was itching for some beer pong.

"Elsa! Girl, I thought you were ditching us again!" Snow White said as she came over to hug her.

"And miss one of your parties? Hell no!" Elsa giggled and they both downed a shooter as it was handed to them. Elsa pulled her face and coughed.

"Ugh, Jägermeister," she grimaced. The shorter girl dragged her to the beer pong table and made her stand at one end.

"20 bucks on Elsa!" She shouted and others started piling on the bets. Her opponent? Hans of fucking course.

"You're going down, Arendelle," he smirked and Elsa scoffed.

"Over my dead body, Westergård," she growled.

Once the bets were settled the game was on. Though Elsa would admit the boy was good, but not good enough.

"What's the matter Southern Prick? Getting your ass handed to you by a girl?" Elsa chuckled as he downed his third last cup.

"You can still lose, Ice Queen," he coughed and shook his head. His eyes were already becoming red. Elsa could feel her own head swim but not as badly as it should from the amount she's been drinking.

When Elsa made him drink his last beer, effectively winning the game, he hissed at the shot of tequila he had to take.

"Fucking Ice Bitch," he breathed out between coughs. Elsa felt something snap in her and she grabbed his shirt.

"Listen Sideburns McFuck, only one person is allowed to call me that. You are not that person," she growled and something in his eyes made her realize she was revealing too much. He looked scared and a brief look in a nearby mirror showed her glowing blue eyes. She shook her head and walked out to the pool.

"Hey Elsa! You really handed Hans his ass," Aurora laughed as she was hanging on her boyfriend for support. Her drink was sloshing everywhere.

"I think you've had enough to drink. Philip give her some water then let her sit inside okay? She will be out like a light in no-there she goes," Elsa wasn't even done talking when the girl went limp and a distinct snore came from her.

"Lasted longer this time, I'm impressed. Anyway, I will get her home, see you around Elsa," he smiled and picked her up before leaving. He really was a nice guy. How'd Aurora get that lucky?

The image of Anna flashed in front of her eyes and she cursed before grabbing a cup and filling it with beer from the keg outside. After downing that she concluded that she needed something stronger. So inside she went and poured herself some vodka. Clean, just the way she liked it.

"Elsa! Do a shot with me!" Cinderella chirped as she handed her a shot glass. They downed it and Elsa felt her mouth both dry up and water. Yep, tequila.

The shorter girl cheered and went back into the fray. Elsa just smiled and drank her drink. Her head was nodding to the beat of the music and she was looking around at everyone. This was amazing. Totally normal teenage things. She felt better and full of energy.

"Elsa! Another round of beer pong!" Snow White called and the blonde chuckled as she went to her friend.

"You just enjoy making money off me," Elsa said and Snow laughed as she shrugged. Her opponent this time was Merida.

"Really? Your pitting me against a Scottish woman? One that also does archery?" Elsa hissed.

"Don't worry she's drunk, she just got back from a chugging contest, which she won, against Gaston so she's halfway wasted," Snow White waved it off. The girl was swaying on her feet a little.

"Fine, but don't bet too much, I've had a few drinks too," Elsa said warily.

"Yer going down, queeny," Merida slurred slightly. Elsa took a big breath before starting. Even inebriated the woman was good. They ended with one cup left each. The Scottish girl was gripping the table as she tried her best to keep her eyes open and Elsa was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Come on Elsa just make this shot and it's a sure win!" Someone called and Elsa shook her head as she sniffed.

She raised the ball and aimed as best she could. She managed to get it in the cup, after it bounced off Merida's forehead that is. Kids were laughing and the redhead looked stunned.

"I'll give ya that one, lass," Merida chuckled and downed her last cup before promptly passing out slamming her head onto the table.

Elsa chuckled and took the girl to one of the chairs. She covers her with a blanket and heads back to the rest of the party. As it got later more and more kids were either going home or passing out.

It was near 3 am she guesses when she heads home. Merida had woken up long enough to drink some water and get home before it got too late. Elsa was staggering if she were honest. She hasn't felt this at a loss of control in a long while.

Once at the front of her door she looks over to Anna's place. The lights were still on and the dining rooms curtains were still open. Elsa could see them sitting around the table, laughing and playing their game. Was it really as fun as it looked?

She didn't even realize she was walking over to the redhead's door till she was knocking on it. She steadies herself with a hand against the door frame as her head swims. Her tummy turns, but she didn't feel like throwing up...yet.

Anna opens the door and blinks at seeing a very drunk Elsa leaning very close to her face.

"You're the only one that can call me Ice Bitch," Elsa says with a slight slur. She covers her mouth as she hiccups.

"Elsa, you're drunk," Anna says flatly.

"Just, just a little, I only had..." Elsa looked to her free hand and showed her five fingers. "...ten drinks and maybe two games worth of beer pong, oh and some shots," Elsa giggles and almost loses her footing.

Anna steadies her with wide eyes. Bright blue looked into teal.

"Your eyes are so pretty you know? So are your freckles, I really like your freckles," Elsa smiles as her eyes dart over the aforementioned freckles.

"You should get home and get to bed," Anna sighs.

"Only if you help me," Elsa grins and Anna grumbles. She shouts that she would be right back before helping the drunk blonde to her home. Once inside and forcing the girl to stay awake long enough to tell her were her room was, Anna was ready to leave.

"Anna," Elsa calls from the bed. The redhead groans and slouches her shoulders.

"What now?" She asks as she walks closer. Elsa looks up to her with the brightest of eyes Anna has ever seen from anyone.

"I wanna be your fox wife" she says and Anna frowns.

"What the fuck did you just say? You're slurring way too much," Anna scolds.

"Fuck it, I don't wanna be it if you're going to be rude to me," Elsa sniffs and turns away from the girl.

"Be what? Speak clearly, you drunkard," Anna growls, but Elsa is already out like a light. Anna sighs and heads back to her house.

"She okay?" Rapunzel asked once Anna joined them again.

"Yea the drunk bitch was mumbling something about wanting to be my fox something, probably too drunk to know who I was in the first place," Anna grumbles. Rapunzel's eyes just widened and she cleared her throat. Everyone else were shaking their heads.

* * *

 **Start buckling down folks, were in for a ride.**

 **To the guest that wanted Elsa to be something more obscure than a Kitsune, I'm sorry, but this was the only thing that fit. To be honest I wasn't going for Kitsune. I just wanted her to not be human. It just worked out to be a Kitsune, but I assure you nothing is more obscure than Anna and I am not revealing what she is for a good long while.**

 **Hope to see ya'll's thoughts!**

 **X3**


	16. Nobody likes a Hangover

**Fast I know, but there wasn't much editing needed for this.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"So, I heard you want to be Anna's fox wife," Rapunzel hummed as she and Elsa made their way to the agency. Elsa was nursing one hell of a headache and she frowned.

"The fuck you on about Rapunzel?" She growled. She didn't have time for games.

"Last night when you got back from the party you kind of made Anna take you home, she said you slurred something along the lines of being a fox something to her. The only conclusion is that you said fox wife," Rapunzel said matter of fact-ly.

"I don't remember shit," Elsa mumbled as she drank her energy drink. She maybe got 4 hours of sleep before Rapunzel came to drag her out of bed for an emergency meeting.

"Your hangover speaks for itself," Rapunzel sighed. When they arrived, the others were already there with Hans and Merida looking just about as bad as Elsa.

Kristoff wasn't here due to being in the next town over tracking a unicorn. Mulan looked pissed and Shang looking disappointed.

"You kids have some explaining to do," Mulan hissed and they groaned, except for Rapunzel who just cringed.

"Last night there was a vampire attack and none of you responded to your calls," she continued and they gulped.

"I didn't have mine on me," Elsa whispered.

"I was passed out," Merida mumbled and Hans nodded.

"Me too," he said.

"I had mine on me but I didn't get any calls," Rapunzel frowned.

"You're not a hunter, but if Hans had answered his call, he would have been able to contact you," Shang explained.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked.

"You three will work over time to track down these vampires and any new ones they created. Shang and I only took out about half of them," Mulan scowled.

"Rapunzel will start stocking up on holy water and anything else that could work against these creatures," Shang said and the brunette nodded. She could do that.

Hans went to his station to try and track down the vampires while Merida went to go grab a few arrows. Rapunzel headed to her lab. Elsa was about to head out when she was stopped by Mulan.

"You are supposed to be their leader yet you choose to leave your radio at home and get wasted. Your parents would not be proud," Mulan said lowly and Elsa pulled her wrist out of the grip the woman had.

"No matter what I do they won't be proud anyway," Elsa hisses.

"You may think so but what we do is honorable and you're privileged to be part of such an elite business," Mulan growled.

"Let's get one thing straight Mulan. Unlike all of you, I don't want to be here, I never wanted to be here. I couldn't care less about the things we do, but I do it, why? My parents will disown me if I don't, so I do this to have a roof over my head and food in my stomach. Do not talk to me about honor and privilege," Elsa snapped and headed out.

Her head was throbbing too much and her stomach was turning. She staggered a few paces before doubling over and throwing up. God, she felt like crap.

She tried driving back home, but her vision was swimming and she threw up again. So now she was standing at the side of the road laying in the back of the jeep with an arm over her eyes. Throwing up actually made her feel a little better, but not enough to work.

"Ice Queen, do you read me?" Hans's voice came over her radio. He also didn't sound too good. She groaned and pat her hand over the radio till she felt the button go in.

"The fuck you want?" She grumbled.

"Fay near your location, why are you in the middle of the main road?" He asked and she sat up. Her arms moved to the sides to steady her as another wave of nausea washed over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath before picking up the radio.

"Copy, I was just resting my eyes," Elsa said and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Understood," Hans said his voice was breathier. Elsa imagines he had thrown up himself. Fucking alcohol.

Elsa sighed and got out of her car. Her com-link beeped and she narrowed her eyes to read the bright screen. Great she was walking distance away from the Fay. She sighed and looked around. Road and woods. Woods it is.

She headed into the direction of the location for about 10 minutes before needing to steady herself again and lose the contents of her stomach. Not that she had anything to lose.

"That's disgusting," a voice to her side said. Great who the fuck was...this?

"Fay," Elsa breathed and the fairy fluttered her wings.

"Names Tinkerbell, kind of lost my way can you help?" She smiles and Elsa reaches for her equipment but curses as she remembers it's still in the jeep.

"I don't want to fucking do this with my bare hands," Elsa cursed and the fairy frowned.

"Do what?" She asked and Elsa held up a hand before heaving at the tree again. Nope, she had nothing left to bring up.

"Listen Fay, you're in hunter territory," Elsa huffed and the girl jumped back.

"There's hunters in this town? But it's so small," the girl said as she fluttered her wings some more.

"It attracts magical creatures, listen, I'm not about to give 100% right now? I can barely manage 5% so do me a favor and just leave?" Elsa panted. She still felt like throwing up.

"You're a hunter and you're letting me go?" She frowns and Elsa sighs.

"Yes, I couldn't care less about Fay, if you were a werewolf or something sure, but you can't do any real harm," Elsa waved at her and the girl stomped her foot.

"I can be plenty harmful!" She huffed.

"Sure, just leave okay? I would like to die in peace," Elsa said as she sat down against a different tree.

"What's wrong?" She asked and moved closer.

"Teenage stupidity, just hungover," Elsa said and closed her eyes.

"Hm, well I would love to help but I'm not a healer, I can build you stuff, but not heal you, sorry," the girl said.

"Just leave," Elsa whined. She didn't get to see if the Fay left because she promptly passed out.

She isn't sure how long she was passed out, but she thought she'd feel better. Nope. She felt just about the same.

She groaned and staggered to her jeep. Once there she could see her phone freaking out. What? She was only passed out for maybe 3 hours. Her phone even confirmed that.

It was mostly Rapunzel looking for her and each message was becoming more and more frantic. Best is to just call the girl.

"Elsa, oh my god, you're alive!" Rapunzel gasped over the phone.

"I just passed out for a bit Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Elsa says as she rubs her eyes.

"I think you three were poisoned," she says not beating around the bush.

"What? What do you mean poisoned?" Elsa asked blinking. Why was everything still so bright?

"Just get back to the agency," she hissed and Elsa grumbled. She made it back in one piece though she can't really remember how she got there. Her brain felt like a hot throbbing mess.

"Jesus you look worse than the other two," Rapunzel said as she steered the girl to her space. Elsa was rubbing at her eyes, everything was so bright that they were watering.

"Punzy just make it stop please," she whimpered.

"Okay, okay, don't worry sweetie. I will take good care of you, come lay down," Rapunzel cooed as she made her lay down on the sick bay bed.

"Do you remember what you drank? I'm trying to pinpoint when exactly you three were poisoned," Rapunzel said and Elsa groaned.

"Beer, vodka, tequila, Jägermeister, I don't remember the rest," she whined.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rapunzel asked as she was working rather loudly on something.

"Merida passing out," Elsa whispered and the brunette hummed.

"I looked through the photos taken that night and that happened around 11 pm, you knocked on Anna's door at 3 am so you have 4 hours unaccounted for," she said, more to herself.

Elsa placed her arm over her eyes and sighed.

"Here drink this," Rapunzel said and Elsa pushed it away.

"I'll throw up again if I eat or drink anything," she grumbled.

"This will make you feel better it worked for Hans and Merida," Rapunzel said making Elsa sigh. Propping herself up she takes the vial and shoots it back. It burned and was disgusting, making Elsa cough and sputter.

"The fuck was that?" She hissed.

"The usual herbs with some added extras to combat most poisons," Rapunzel shrugged. Elsa blinked before rolling onto her side to throw up beside the bed. What came out was not your usual throw up. It was black and goopy.

"What the fuck is that?" Rapunzel almost screamed and Elsa just groaned. It felt like all her sins were trying to crawl out of her.

"What did you put in there?" Elsa repeated herself as she threw up again. More black inky goo.

"The only extra thing I added was Foxglove! It's just to slow down your heart rate so that the other stuff can work, it didn't do this to Hans and Merida!" Rapunzel sounded panicked.

"What's its magical properties?" Elsa panted and tried her best not to pass out from the pain.

"It-it keeps evil and bad spirits away," she sounded near tears. Elsa gasped and she started seeing black spots.

"Ra...punzel...I...I'm..." Elsa gasped out as more black inky goo dripped from her mouth and out of her ears. Her eyes were bloodshot and she felt like she was about to have a heart attack.

Elsa retched again and this time her fox ears popped out along with her tail. She whimpered from the pain and looked back up at Rapunzel with those glowing navy blue eyes and that harsh black ring around the edges.

Rapunzel gasped in shock. "You're a Kitsune!" she whispered in disbelief. She made a move to help, but Elsa didn't know what happened next. She passed out as her vision went completely black.

* * *

 **Hangovers am I right? (says the person that's never had one in her life, despite the teenage stupidity)**

 **Also now Punzy knows...but also...what's going to happen to Elsa?**

 **Stay tuned and find out next time!**

 **Love to hear ya'll's thoughts.**

 **X3**


	17. Thoughts and Realizations

**Short chapter!**

 **I wish I could make this longer, but the next part is better left to being it's own chapter.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Rapunzel, where is the Ice Bitch?" Anna asked the next day at school. The bell was going to ring in like 2 minutes and the platinum blonde was nowhere to be found.

Rapunzel jumped as she startled. Her eyes blinked and she looked like she hadn't slept in forever.

"Elsa? Oh, um she's sick," the brunette said and Anna raised an eyebrow.

"She once came to school right after getting stitches, do you really expect me to believe that a simple sniffle would keep her away?" Anna asked and the girl gulped.

"She's been throwing up since yesterday, give the girl some rest," Rapunzel said. She was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"She pregnant or something?" Anna dead panned and Rapunzel glared at her.

"No! God do you think that lowly of her? She was poisoned okay?" Rapunzel snapped and Anna took a step back blinking.

"Is-is she okay?" Anna asked feeling bad for being so mean.

"I don't know, she passed out and hasn't woken up yet, but last I checked she was still breathing and her heart was still beating," Rapunzel admitted.

"She at the hospital?" The redhead asked and the brunette shook her head.

"She's in the med bay at the agency," Rapunzel explained. The bell rang and the two went their own ways.

Anna felt kind of bad for thinking so low of Elsa. As far as she could remember, Elsa never had a boyfriend and never expressed a liking into anyone. She had started to think the girl was asexual, but then the kiss happened and now she was confused.

Ugh, her heart still raced when she thought of the kiss. Elsa's lips were so soft compared to her chapped ones. Her tongue absently licked over her lips.

Damn it. She was craving another kiss even if that one was brief.

Despite all the name calling and occasional mean thing the blonde did, Elsa wasn't all that bad. She did good in school, she's never made fun of anyone needing help, she was charismatic.

Anna frowned. It was basically only her that Elsa was bullying and by extension her friends. She's never done anything to her friends when she wasn't around and to be fair Anna herself wasn't blameless.

Why were they always at one another's throats? The redhead honestly can't remember where it all started or what sparked it. They, rather Elsa just always hated her from the start.

She shivers and hugs herself as she thinks back to the Anuk-ite. Not only did it play with a fear but it started with a memory. A memory she mostly forgot about until that moment and she was back in her tiny kid body.

If they were all in a normal world without supernatural things then, yea, she'd say Elsa was nothing but a bully that only cared about being popular. But they weren't in a 'normal' world. There were supernatural things out there and Elsa was trying her hardest to protect their town.

What kind of people would leave something so dangerous to teenagers? Elsa was out there risking her life day in and day out. She now realizes things she refused to see.

Elsa with heavy make up on to hide bags under her eyes or bruises. Her sometimes wearing long sleeves despite the heat of the day. The curl ups she does when people get too close to her or their in a crowded hall, probably protecting bruises or cracked ribs. Asleep in some classes probably due to being up all night.

It all made sense now and Anna couldn't bring herself to be angry or upset. Elsa was doing her best, so what if she took her frustrations out on the redhead? She wasn't hurting her all that much in terms of things. In all honesty most of what Elsa does is not only a cry for attention, but a cry for help.

Rapunzel was right. She just needed a hug. Elsa was carrying the world on her shoulders and she was feeling alone. When she was Andrew she saw Elsa in a different light. she saw her smiling and relaxing, even saw her blushing and when Elsa laughed it was magical.

She'd hate to admit it but she did have a small, if somewhat twisted, crush on her bully. Why was everything so complicated?!

"Anna you okay there?" Eugene asked as he sat down next to her.

"Huh? What? Yea, yea no I'm cool," she said and got out her books for their class.

"You seem distracted," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Elsa's sick," Anna mumbled and he blinked.

"Calling her on her name now? She dying?" He chuckled but stopped at the panicked expression the redhead was giving him.

"Oh, shit that bad?" He asked.

"I don't know! Rapunzel just said she was poisoned and that she's been out cold since yesterday," Anna tried her best not to sound too panicked.

"Deep breaths Anna, she'll be okay, you'll see. She'll be back before you know it and you'd wish she was poisoned," Eugene said trying to calm his best friend down.

Anna stared at him for a good three seconds before he was howling in pain as he held his head. She gripped her text book tightly as she glared at him.

"Not the time for jokes like that Eugene!" She hissed and he just whimpered as he held his head on the desk.

It wasn't till after school that Anna talked to Rapunzel again. The girl looked more stressed out and in a hurry.

"You going to go see her now?" Anna asked as she joined in the brisk walk with the brunette.

"Yea, I don't like just leaving her so I want to get back as soon as possible," she said as they entered into the parking lot of the school.

"Can I come with you?" Anna asked and Rapunzel nodded. They got into their cars before driving off to the agency. Anna shot a quick text to her friends so they wouldn't worry about her.

* * *

 **I enjoyed writing Anna's thoughts on Elsa and everything so far. It's good to get in touch with your feelings and thinking rationally.**

 **I don't think some of you understand how slow this burn is...okay yea they are realizing their feelings for one another but that's just the start, though there is a segment coming up that, at first I treated as an idea and mostly forgot about, but it will be turned into a bigger thing and I think ya'll are gonna love it!**

 **Sshh, don't tell anyone but it involves some actual romance.**

 **Well! Hope to update soon and see what ya'll are thinking!**

 **Love ya'll!**

 **X3**


	18. Knight in Dented Armor

**So happy when there is minimal editing needing to be done, also helps that my brain is to tired to over think.**

 **Enjoy the fast update!**

 **X3**

* * *

Everything was white. Wherever she looked there was just an infinite white space. Great. Just fucking great. Was she dead? If she were than this fucking sucked.

"You're not dead."

Elsa startled and turned around to the voice. In front of her stood a woman and around her there were no more white space, rather it looked like a library.

The woman was smiling kindly to her. Her ears were golden and she had 10 tails behind her, also gold. After getting over her brief shock Elsa's face showed no emotion.

"Who the fuck are you?" Elsa asked and the woman's face showed surprise.

"Very crass I see. I am Inari," the woman said as she bowed. Elsa hummed and bowed back, something she learned to do with Mulan and Shang when she first met them.

"Should I know who you are?" Elsa asked as they stood back up.

"Not really, you are not of Japanese culture, you are unique," she smiled and walked to a table that had tea on it. She sat down on a cushion and waved for Elsa to join her.

Elsa hummed and did the same, but where the woman was sitting on her legs Elsa opted for sitting cross legged. She was too tall for this.

"Look, am I in like some weird ass limbo? Cause if this were heaven, I'd say it fucking sucks, but you said I'm not dead," Elsa said as she rested her elbows on the table to lean forward.

"This is a spiritual plain; your spirit is here while your physical body is still where you left it. Here you are who you really are," the woman said as she sipped her tea.

Elsa blinked and looked to her side to see a white tail resting beside her. A black mark on it formed a music note. She blinked and stroked a hand through her hair and felt the ears.

"So, this is how I really look?" Elsa asked and the woman nodded. Elsa looked down to the table for a moment then took her time to look around. She felt at peace, like nothing could harm her here.

"If I should know who you are than who are you Inari?" Elsa asked looking back to the woman. She smiled kindly as she placed down her cup.

"To put it in a way that you would understand, I am your Goddess," she said and Elsa nodded. She stroked her chin as she thought about things.

"So, I should be worshiping you?" Elsa asked and Inari giggled softly.

"As long as you are good, you worship my name, but the moment you're bad you become a Nogitsune, an evil spirit," she explained and Elsa nodded. Inari placed her hand over one of Elsa's, making the girl look up to her.

"Elsa, you must know that you are weakening yourself. Kitsune lose power when they do things against their will. Remember this when you go up against other creatures. The only thing granting you power right now is that girl. Protect her, Elsa. She is valuable and the last of her kind," Inari said making Elsa frown.

"Are you talking about Anna? What is she?" Elsa asked. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The fox woman shook her head.

"She's not of our reality, I cannot say. We share this world Elsa, with others. Earth is a neutral place where all can exist at the same time. Granted some kill others, but such are their ways," Inari sighed as she looked to the side. She looked deep in thought before a smile graced her lips and she looked back to Elsa.

"You are an Ongaku; music is as much a part of you as you are of it. Embrace it, it's the only language all things understand," Inari smiled brightly, "now run along Kogitsune, your friends are worried," she said and Elsa felt sort of weightless. She panicked a little as she saw the white abyss swallowing her whole as the woman and library grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared.

Elsa shot up with a gasp as pain shot through her heart. It felt like a thousand volts of electricity ripped through her muscles. Her panting was short and desperate. Her vision was still getting used to her surroundings.

"Oh god Elsa! Thank the heavens you're okay!"

Elsa felt arms encircle her shoulders and she frowned as she shook her head. Everything was still hazy yet so clear.

"Rapunzel?" She asked. Her voice raspy and she was super thirsty.

"Get her some ice chips! Yea sweetie it's me, lay back down, you're okay now," she said and Elsa did as told.

"What happened?" Elsa asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You fainted and you've been in a slight coma for about a week," the brunette said as she took a cup from someone and started giving Elsa some ice to munch on.

"A week? It felt like we were talking for maybe 15 minutes or so...and I was in the white room for maybe 5 minutes," Elsa said before letting a long sigh escape her. She was tired.

"White room? Talking? Elsa where do you think you were?" Rapunzel asked and Elsa hummed as she thought.

"I thought I was in heaven, but it fucking sucked and this lady told me I wasn't dead. Said I was in a spirit realm or some shit and she's a... very important lady and I have to do something and remember something and blah blah blah...I'm tired," Elsa said as she closed her eyes.

"Wow in a coma for a week and she's still tired?"

Elsa's eyes snap open.

"Contrary to what you might think, just because she looked like she was resting doesn't mean she was," Rapunzel explains.

"It's like when you go in for surgery and they put you to sleep, you're super tired afterwards," she continued.

Elsa looked to the other voice in the room and felt everything the lady had said come rushing back.

"Why the fuck is Anna here?" She asked and the two girls blinked. Anna was the first to recover.

"Wow I play nurse for you while you're out because I legit fucking care and this is the first thing you say to me? I'm fucking out bitches," she says and throws her hands in the air before leaving. Rapunzel glares at Elsa who immediately looks to the bed.

"I don't understand why you two are so hostile towards one another," she said, shaking her head.

"It's habit by this time, we have been doing it for nearly a decade," Elsa mumbles. She feels the bed shift as the girl sits down.

"How did it start?" She asked and Elsa sighed.

"I honestly don't remember Punzy, we were young stupid kids. Let's just say that Snow White and the others aren't good influences even back then," Elsa said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Rapunzel looked at Elsa for quite a while. She looked her over and her thoughts milled about in her mind at everything that she's picked up on. Especially this week while Elsa was out cold and Anna was faffing about her.

Anna had been at the agency every day. The only time she wasn't here was when school was happening. The girl felt torn between the two places, but managed. Rapunzel found it amusing how the redhead would tend to the blonde but still scold her and riff on her like always.

" _God even you being asleep is annoying as fuck."_

" _Bitch can you just keep your mouth open long enough for me to keep you hydrated? Damn."_

" _I miss your stupid fucking voice, Frostbite."_

" _You missed an awesome day at school Frosty, that's your new nickname now by the way. There was a speaker and everyone got ice cream. I brought you one, but I'm going to eat it if you don't wake up in the next few hours."_

" _Elsa come on, wake up please? Stop being so fucking lazy ya frosty bitch."_

Rapunzel smiled and tilted her head. Elsa lay back down and let out a heavy sigh. She did look tired.

"She cares for you," the brunette said and the blonde looked to her.

"She's a very kind and loving person...I just bring out her inner anger," Elsa whispers as she runs a hand through her hair.

"Must be because you're a Kitsune," Rapunzel whispered and Elsa froze.

"You told me right before you passed out," she explained.

"Please don't tell the others!" Elsa pleaded and the other girl smiled.

"Don't worry, I didn't and I won't," she said making Elsa calm down slightly as she looked away.

"I only discovered it myself a while ago," Elsa whispered. She felt a hand rest on her leg and looked to the brunette's green eyes.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Elsa. We all have secrets and we are allowed to keep them to ourselves," she said softly. Elsa felt like there was more to what she said, but the girl was right.

"Now sleep sweetie," Rapunzel said as she stood. With a soft pat on her leg the girl left and Elsa slowly fell asleep.

 **~TP~**

"Whose bright idea was this?" Anna grumbled as she tried her best to untangle a few dozen cords from one another.

There was a distinct male chorus of 'Ariel' in the room making said girl smile sheepishly. Anna sighed. She couldn't stay mad at the angel.

"In all fairness she did put out good arguments and facts," Anna sighed and they all nodded. Ariel smiled brightly as she continued to sort out the lights.

"Anna remember this is for extra credit, you do like extra credit, don't you?" Eugene smirked and Anna blinked.

"Yea, I do like extra credit...at least I don't _need_ it like you Eugene," Anna said sticking out her tongue.

"Great the immature nerds are taking care of things."

They all stopped what they were doing to turn to the new voice among them.

"What's Frosty doing here?" Anna huffed as she managed to untangle one of the cords. Good now a dozen more to go.

"I was asked to come check on you four, you don't exactly have the best rep in school when it comes to doing things as a group," Elsa sighed and looked around.

"A little explaining, the kids that were supposed to put these things away fucked up so, no, we haven't started yet because we need to untangle everything and fix a few things," Anna explains.

"I wasn't questioning why you haven't started yet," Elsa says as she folds her arms over her chest.

"I could feel you judging us, Frosty," the redhead said as she pulled on a cord making a few drop loose around her feet. _Yay!_

"Whatever, just tell me what you've done so far so I can report back. The others and I need to start prepping the school against oogly boogly stuff so we can have a normal night for a change," Elsa says as she looks around.

"Oogly boogly?" Eugene raises an eyebrow as he finishes checking the sound board.

"Rapunzel has started rubbing off on me with her vocabulary," Elsa sighs and rubs her eyes.

There was a slight snicker among the nerd squad and Elsa couldn't help but smile herself. Ever since her slight coma, she's been taking it a little easier on the nerds. She still riffs with Anna, but that was a habit.

"Well you can tell them that the sound board works and that the speakers are in place. We're working on the lights and getting everything else plugged in," Eric says as he makes sure the stands holding the speakers were sturdy enough.

"Thank you, Eric, I swear, you and Ariel are the only decent ones in this stupid nerd squad," Elsa says rolling her eyes.

Anna and Eugene retorted by making silly faces at her. Ariel just giggled into her hand.

"Well there you have it Frosty, now leave so we can continue our work," Anna says as she looks up a ladder before taking a cord and climbing up.

"I'll be back to check the progress in an hour, the student body wants this done so rehearsals can start," Elsa said as she watched the redhead work. Her heart was hammering in her chest at how high up the girl was.

"It'll be done in time, damn! Sheesh, it's not like it's that important, the show is in three weeks," Anna grumbled as she replaced the cords. The ladder wobbled a bit and Elsa startled, but the redhead found her balance quickly.

"Anna, be careful!" Elsa hissed making the redhead look down.

"So you do care," she smirked making Elsa blush slightly.

"I don't want to 'please explain' why you broke something or died," Elsa grumbled.

"Psh, whatever," Anna said and turned back to what she was doing, unfortunately this was the wrong choice.

"Anna!" They all called out, but luckily Elsa was fast enough to react. She rushed forward as the girl tripped on the cord. Anna let out a surprised yelp before being caught by Elsa.

The force of the redhead colliding with the blonde made Elsa's legs buckle under her. The result was Elsa dropping to her ass as she protectively grips Anna to her. Anna in turn was clinging to the blonde. Both their breaths were frantic as their heart beats deafened them. Silence fell heavy before they both opened their eyes. Teal and ice blue searching the other.

"Anna, are you okay?" Eugene called and the two moved apart. Anna jumped up and moved away from the blonde on the floor.

"Yea, no, I'm totally fine not even a scratch!" Anna says smiling nervously.

"Oh yea, no I'm totally okay too, thank you for asking, not like I just caught a falling 170 pound person," Elsa grumbles as she stands and dusts off her ass.

"Hey! I am not 170 pounds! I'm 130," Anna huffs. Ariel clears her throat.

"Fine 132, whatever," Anna rolls her eyes.

"A thank you would do, but then again you are just a little brat," Elsa grumbles and walks out. She could feel herself shaking as her heart still hammered in her chest. She hated Anna for scaring her like that.

Elsa's legs shake and she rests against the lockers as she grips her chest. Hunching down as she grips her head, trying to calm herself. Flashes of her jumping off the school roof still flashed before her eyes on occasion. She knows it wasn't Anna, but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

"Elsa?"

The blonde jumped up and steadied herself by gripping the lockers behind her. Anna stood there looking small as she fiddled with one of her braids.

"Thank you...for saving me," she said and Elsa swallowed thickly.

"I'm sure one of the others would have done it too," Elsa says her voice a little raspier than usual.

"No, I mean yes, I mean," Anna sighs, "thank you for all the times you've saved me thus far," she said and Elsa blinks. She doesn't know what to say and her brain is feeling like its malfunctioning.

"This is the part where you make a snarky comment about how I'd die if you weren't around," Anna grumbles looking annoyed.

This snaps Elsa out her day dream. She admits she was thinking of how this was a good opportunity to kiss the girl.

"Seems you already know that, Gingersnap, so why should I waste my breath saying it?" Elsa sniffs and looks away. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Anna's eyes widen before they glare at her.

"Yeah, well fuck you too Ice Bitch," she snaps and walks back to the hall angrily. Elsa sighs and just about slaps herself for being so rude. Goddess, why can't she just be nice to the girl for once?

Elsa can hear the nerd squad laugh and chatter before it was drowned out by the unfamiliar tune ringing in her ears. She still needed to figure out why the music, it had to do with her being an Ongaku. Shaking her head she decides its best if she just goes to do her job. She just wishes she could go home and take a nap. It would help her immensely for when she has to do patrolling tonight.

* * *

 **Hey hey turns out the thing I said in the last chapter? The little thing that's now going to be a big thing? Yea, that starts next chapter! YAY!**

 **Someone asked if Elsa would be a dude too...that's interesting...who else feels like that? Who wants to see Elsa be a dude for a chapter?**

 **Like to hear from ya'll!**

 **X3**


	19. Hiding behind a Mask

**It's so nice when chapters are ready to post, but this is the last prepared one. I have to re-work a few chapters and add one or two before the next written chapter.**

 **I hope ya'll like this! This is where the little thing turns to big thing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa actually enjoyed night time patrols. It was silent and calm for the most part. No people around to get in her way. That's if she manages to stay away from the bar or two the town has, but even then, they close shop at 2 am.

Tonight was quiet. Maybe it was due to her ignoring non threatening creatures. Really now, what harm can a few jackalopes do? Or even fairies? No, she'll leave those things for Merida, she'd rather keep her strength for actual threats in her level range.

She stares at her com link. Silent. Looks like even Hans was taking a lazy day. Elsa sighs, the sound loud in the silent night. It was a lovely night she had to admit.

The sound of her humming filled the night air as she watched her sneakers track through grass and gravel, up sidewalks, around lamp posts. She danced around the light, staying in the shadows.

She only snaps out of her mindless pivoting when light catches her attention. She blinks and finds herself on none other than Anna's property. Under her window to be exact. The light coming from the redheads' room.

Elsa checks the time. It was well past midnight, why was the girl still awake?

The blonde startles and moves out of Anna's line of sight as she appears in the window. She can feel her mouth go dry and pool at her palms.

Anna was really beautiful, Elsa would admit that and now she feels like some kind of stalker. She wants to leave, to get out of there, but Anna's scent was driving her wild. There was nothing in the way of it now, no kids and their various body sprays, no food, no nothing.

That still didn't tell her why Anna was still awake. A tired sigh from Anna made Elsa tilt her head. The redhead rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she leaned onto her windowsill.

"Another near-death experience, another sleepless night," Anna said to the sky. Elsa for some reason sits down as she keeps looking up to the redhead.

"Why am I so prone to deadly situations? Granted most so far were from monsters, but today could have happened in a normal world. If Elsa wasn't there...god I'd be injured or dead," Anna whimpers softly and covers her eyes with her hand. Elsa can see the girl holding herself tightly.

 _Go to her._

Elsa startled at the voice whispering in her ear, but no one was near her. Yet the presence of someone was there, it felt familiar somehow. She blinks as a small flickering light draws her attention to the nearby bush.

She sticks her hand in and removes a fox mask. It was white and blue, like the one she asked Rapunzel to get her. She trails her fingertips over the face before nodding. It fit her like a glove, like it was made just for her. She feels her tail and ears slowly reveal, like their unfolding. With a deep breath she pulls her hair out from its braid. Hopefully it was too dark for Anna to see her hair color, it was unique to her after all.

Anna startles as the mask wearer steps into her field of vision, just shy of the light.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Anna asks, her voice sounds brave but Elsa can pick up on the scared underlined tone.

All Elsa does is hold up her hand to the redhead and to both their amazement, a rose forms, born from a swirl of blue mist. Elsa grips the stem once it's done, it feels real, like an actual rose. Is this what Rapunzel meant with Kitsunes being able to make their illusions as real as them?

Anna blushes lightly and leans out the window more.

"Who are you? What are you?" She asks, the figure seemed familiar and she felt at ease. Elsa opens her arms in a show of 'this is me,' before doing a little twirl.

"Can you come closer?" Anna asks as she grips the windowsill. Elsa looks down at the light then shakes her head. To her surprise Anna vanishes into her room before the light gets turned off. Elsa takes a step closer as the girl appears again.

"Why are you here?" Anna asks and Elsa holds up both her hands to the redhead before placing them over her chest as she tiptoed closer as her tail wagged.

Elsa hopes her actions made things clear enough. It was hard to express herself without talking. But she didn't trust her voice, always managing to say something offensive to the girl.

"Do I know you?" Anna asked and Elsa hesitated before waving her hand in a sort of motion. Before Anna could ask anything else, Elsa made a staircase up to the girl's window.

The stairs were a light blue, almost white. Smoke seemed to surround it and it reminded both the girls of snow.

Elsa presented the rose to Anna and the girls blushed. Before the redhead could say something, Elsa placed a finger over her lips. A pleasant shiver ran down Elsa's spine at how soft the girl's lips were.

She then stroked her cheek and Anna leaned into the action. The moment was sweet and both girls were enjoying it, but it got disrupted by the sound of a light flickering on and a voice at the other side of Anna's door.

"Anna, who are you talking to at 1 in the morning?"

Elsa's ears perked towards the door before she turned the stairs into a slide and slid back down. She let the slide turn to water as she jumped over the fence to get away from the property.

What was she doing?!

Elsa gripped the mask, fully intent on removing it, but for some reason her hands just fell away from it. Her head turned to the side slowly. She doesn't remember walking this far, but finds her feet moving once more. Wind seemed to pick up and as she walked to where she could see faint light almost pulsating in the distance.

Music seemed to filter into her ears as she neared her destination. It sounded calm and laced with soft singing. As she neared, she could feel it start to vibrate through her chest. Reality seemed to ripple around her and found herself surrounded in daylight.

Elsa looked around, this place was beautiful and she felt at peace.

"You finally decide to join us," a velvety voice says next to her and Elsa jumps to the side. A woman with red fox ears smiled to her. She had 4 tails, all on fire.

"It's been so long since we had an Ongaku," she hums and motions for Elsa to follow her. Elsa blinks and moves the mask up to rest on her head as she followed the woman.

"Where am I?" She asked and the woman giggled.

"The spirit realm," she simply says and they join a few other Kitsunes. Elsa waves to them shyly and they bow to her. She bites her lip and bows back.

"Inari told us about you Elsa, she has taken a liking to you," the woman says and the others nod.

Elsa sits down among them and takes a tea cup from the massive table.

"Why me? I'm nothing special," Elsa says as she tilts her head.

"You are special, Kogitsune, you're the first Ongaku in over 500 years and also the first non-Japanese Kitsune," another Kitsune says. She had almost brown ears and had 3 tails that were the same color as her ears but they looked dirtier.

"Yea I have a question about that, why am I a Kitsune? My parents are human and I'm pretty sure they are my parents," Elsa said as she took a sip of her tea. She pulled a face and immediately spit it back out. The others laughed as she pushed the cup away from herself.

 _Green tea, ew._

"You are the result of near a thousand years in the making Kogitsune," another says this one with very light honey colored ears and 6 tails, they looked like they were constantly in a breeze.

Elsa frowned and the fire one chuckled.

"If you go far enough back in your family tree you will find that one Kitsune in either side of your family tree. You are the result of having parents that have each a hereditary gene for the Kitsune. Those genes came together to make you," she explained and Elsa felt like a whole new world was opened to her.

She didn't know there were Japanese blood in her. Even if it's the fraction of a fraction. Her family books don't go further back than a few hundred years.

As Elsa let the information sink in the others idly chatted with one another as they sipped their god-awful tea.

"Wait, wait, wait, how am I the first then? Surely others have popped up too?" Elsa asked and they looked to her.

"It really isn't that common for us to have children with humans and there aren't all that many of us to start with," the yellow one said.

"Maybe a few hundred of us," the brown one said.

"And because we live such long lives we mature differently, you Kogitsune? You're just a child still, but because you grew up in the human's realm of reality, time allowed you to mature faster than you would have here," the fire one said.

Elsa felt a headache forming. She gripped her head and groaned as she rested her face on the table. She felt a comforting pat on her back.

"Let's get you back to your home so you can rest," the fire one said and Elsa nodded. She felt really tired. It didn't take long to get home. It was like poof and she was standing in front of her door.

She didn't feel like thinking anymore so she removed the mask and walked to her room where she then collapsed onto her bed.

* * *

 **Little big thing is the part in the first half with Anna, btw. Going to make that a bigger thing, actually makes sense with what is written later...**

 **Someone mentioned Anna and powers...who says she hasn't been using them? *sly grin* Whether she knows it or not...**

 **Actually thinking of having an arch for Rapunzel? Back story and such...lime light a little...I love Rapunzel she's adorable.**

 **Hope to see ya'll's thoughts!**

 **X3**


	20. Things can be normal?

**Yo!**

 **So this was not part of the OG story, but I want to add more to the mask part. So there will be more sweetness for a little while and cute Elsanna stuff! Ya'll like those right?**

 **Also I'm going to finally see Frozen 2 on the 7th of December, boo for my country only having it released on the 6th...I would have gone to watch it on the release date but I have work aaaaand due to it being the end of year I can't just take off (the law waits for no one!)**

 **Onward!**

* * *

Elsa, for the first time in her life that she can remember, felt something akin to embarrassment, or was that shyness? She's not sure, all she knew was that her face was warm and she couldn't face Anna.

The redhead was talking with her friends at the other end of the lockers and Elsa was trying to hide in hers. The mistletoe in her locker was keeping Anna's scent away which was good, but the mirror in her locker door still made it able for her to see the redhead.

Elsa wasn't the best at reading people, but she could read Anna. The way the girl was moving and talking to her friends told Elsa that she was explaining their encounter the night before. Elsa bites her lip and kind of wishes the hall wasn't so loud with kids talking even though they were slightly drowned out by music.

Trying to calm herself Elsa tries to decipher the tune. It sounded like an offbeat marching band, but there was a slight undertone of an actual song. Chanting. She could hear chanting. The words seemed familiar and she swears she's heard it before.

"TGIF!"

Elsa startles and looks to Cinderella that had popped up at her side.

"What did you say?" Elsa asks frowning.

"TGIF? Thank God It's Friday?" She repeats and Elsa feels herself perk. That was the song! Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Now that she knows what song it is she can hear it more clearly now. This was the first time she could put a finger on it.

"Do you hear it? The song?" Elsa asks and Cinderella frowns.

"No, there's no music playing, you okay Elsa?" The girl asks and Elsa shakes her head.

"Must be an earworm," the huntress says with a faint smile.

"Ew, it's not contagious is it?" Cinderella asks as she moves away slightly. Elsa keeps herself from sighing and rolling her eyes.

"No, it's not, Cindy, it just means there's a song or tune stuck in my head," Elsa explains calmly. She forgot how _simple-minded_ some of her friends were.

Something caught Elsa's eye in her mirror and she blinked at seeing Anna hold out the rose she, the masked Kitsune, gave her. The smile that graced Anna's face was really beautiful and Elsa felt her heart melt.

"Ugh, I need to re-do my makeup," Cinderella said as she took over the space in the mirror, making Elsa take a step back.

"You look fine," Elsa grumbled and closed the locker making the shorter blonde blink. Elsa didn't care for her whining as she started making her way to class.

Once there, she sat down and when she went to take out her books and stuff for class, Elsa felt the mask in her bag. Her eyes draw down as her finger strokes over an ear. She can't remember packing it in.

"That's pretty."

Elsa startled as Rapunzel sat next to her. The brunette looked up from where she was looking into Elsa's bag to turn bright green eyes to blue ones.

"Uh, yea I...got it last night," Elsa said as she took it out to show the healer. Class hadn't started yet and there weren't that many kids there yet.

"You finally found a blue one," Rapunzel smiled happily.

"I actually think it was made for me. I was doing my patrol last night and-" Elsa's mouth shut closed and a blush worked its way onto her face as she remembered where she was when she got it and what transpired after.

Rapunzel gave her a small cat like smile as her eyes sparkled.

"Anna did mention a fox-masked girl at her window," Rapunzel almost purred, making Elsa gulp.

"It's easier to be me behind the mask," Elsa whispered and Rapunzel stroked the girl's back.

"I can understand that. My advice is that you don't drag it out too long or she might feel betrayed and lied to when the truth comes out," Rapunzel said as she took the mask from Elsa to inspect it.

"You know, I could add a charm to this and it'll hide you from our scanners," Rapunzel said as she pulled out a sketchbook and pencils.

"You can do that?" Elsa asked as she watched the girl flip to a blank page and start to draw.

"I do a lot of research and some things I know from...before moving here," Rapunzel said softly as she took her ruler and tore the piece out she made.

Elsa wanted to ask the brunette about her past, but the girl always seemed so sad and lost when the topic came up. She didn't want to push the healer. What kind of friend would she be if she forced her to talk?

"Rapunzel?" Elsa said softly as the class started to fill. The girl hummed and looked up to her, her eyes almost glossy.

"You're my friend and I am here for you if you want to talk," she said and gently placed her hand over Rapunzel's. The smaller girl smiled softly and her eyes seemed to light up.

"Thank you Elsa, you're my friend too," she said with a nod. Elsa watched as the girl used some glue to stick the makeshift talisman to the inside of the mask.

"I'll make you a proper one later today when we're at the agency," she says and Elsa smiled gratefully.

"You're the best Punzy," Elsa said as she placed the mask back into her bag. The bell sounded and class started not too long after.

Elsa felt a little more relaxed knowing that she'd be hidden from their scanners now. She didn't need Hans deciphering her signature and then sending Mulan after her. She's pretty sure a Kitsune would be above her own level.

Elsa sighed and tried to focus on class but her mind kept drifting back to Anna the night before. How she made a rose out of thin air as well as some stairs. What else could she do?

It all came so naturally then, but now that she actually thought about it, it seemed hard. Her mind was hitting a brick wall. If she could just make a rose again that would mean so much.

Elsa took a deep breath before looking around. Biting her lip she moves her book into a standing position like a makeshift wall. Rapunzel gave her a slight frown to her side. Elsa made the same hand gesture she did when she made the rose and her eyes widened as another one formed. It felt so natural too.

Rapunzel seemed to perk up beside her as she watched it form slowly out of a misty blue wisps. The class and teacher were none the wiser as Rapunzel tried to keep herself from squealing.

Elsa's face hurt from the grin she had. When was the last time she really smiled? This was odd, but it felt right. It felt like energy surged through her fingertips as she made it and she felt more alive than ever.

"That is so amazing," Rapunzel whispered and Elsa smiled to her happily. She felt proud.

"Thank you…" Elsa said with a smile.

"I bet Anna would love to find one in her locker," Rapunzel smirked up to the taller blonde making Elsa bush.

"I can pick the lock, maybe put a note with it?" Elsa asked shyly as her shoulders scrunched up a little. Rapunzel found this very adorable, seeing Elsa so unlike herself and so clearly in love.

"Best chance is to do it during PE," Rapunzel winked and went back to paying attention to the teacher. Elsa nodded to herself before pulling her notepad and pen closer to herself to write.

She felt like a real teenager, a normal one with normal interests and the only exciting thing she's about to do is give her crush a love note. This is all she ever wanted.

PE class felt like it was years away, sure it was just a few hours in reality, but it felt like forever. Rapunzel was Elsa's lookout while the huntress was busy picking the redheaded nerd's lock. She was just glad Anna had a key lock and not a number one, she didn't have time to go through each possible combination.

Rapunzel giggled as Elsa gave a tiny _yay_ once the lock popped open. She then giggled again as Elsa stood transfixed at the contents of the redheads locker. The books were stacked neatly and there was a tiny snowman plush holding a cup with pencils and a jacket was hanging on the door, obscuring pictures.

"Need some time alone?" Rapunzel asked with a coy smile, making Elsa shake her head.

"Sorry, just so… clean for what I was expecting," Elsa said as she bit her lip and placed the rose in the mug with the note folded up next to it. The blonde happily closed the locker and locked it again before turning to Rapunzel.

"It's so lovely to see you so happy," the healer said as she smiled brightly. Elsa just blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Let's head to class," the brunette said and Elsa happily followed the girl.

Once in her gym uniform and seeing Anna, Elsa felt her smile go away and turn shy again.

"She's really affecting you now, huh?" Rapunzel asked as the taller blonde kept to her side.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Punz," Elsa whispered.

"Maybe because you, in a way, showed your true self and your true feelings so you're feeling more free? Like you don't really have to hide it anymore?" Rapunzel suggested and Elsa hummed. It seemed accurate.

"You're not wrong," she opted to say.

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **Next chapter will continue on the same day but Anna's side of it. Also don't worry, ya'll will get to see what Elsa wrote in the note~**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	21. Normalcy can only last so long

**Hey...**

 **So this chapter follows the last one directly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright kids, today we'll take it easy, all I want is laps," coach Hercules said as he ushered the kids outside.

Each one set off at their own pace. Elsa and Rapunzel along with the others of the hunters were leading at the front, Anna noticed. They must be very fit to be seconds away from just running. Though Rapunzel seemed to be lagging behind with Kristoff. Hans and Merida were in the middle and Elsa was at the very front.

"Show off," Anna grunted as she lagged somewhere in the middle along Eugene.

"What did I do?!" He asked in surprise.

"Not you dumb ass! Elsa frikken Arendelle," Anna murmured as she tilted her head to the girl. She was already more than halfway. The blonde will probably lap them before they reach their first lap.

"Gotta admit she has a nice ass though," Eugene smirked as he looked towards the huntress. Anna followed his eye line and was transfixed at watching the blonde. She did have a nice ass.

Anna shakes her head.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be looking at Rapunzel?" Anna scolded and Eugene pouted.

"I'm a free man I'm allowed to look! Gee you sure are possessive of Elsa, could swear you liked her or something," the boy smiled as he bit his lip. He knew he was playing with fire.

Anna punched him in the arm and he just laughed as he rubbed where she hit. None the less he fixed his gaze on Rapunzel while Anna went back to the blonde.

Elsa seemed very into her jog. Her posture was amazing and she had her brows furrowed in concentration.

Anna was, to be honest, very impressed with the girls ability to seemingly keep everything together. Her thoughts always seemed to come back to how Elsa was balancing everything.

Anna sighed as Elsa moved past her view. There was no way she was going to keep watching the huntress. She didn't have a death wish to crane her neck and risk tripping over nothing.

Her thoughts went back to the fox girl. She felt this strange pull towards her and she can;t help but wonder what she looked like under the mask.

After her father gave her a scolding for still being awake, he managed to calm down when she convinced him she had been doing homework, she went about looking through the book.

Sadly she couldn't stay awake for all of ten minutes before sleep did over take her. She woke up with the heavy tomb on her arm, rendering it just about dead. Never doing that again.

Anna's back stiffened as Elsa passed her and Eugene. 'Passed' them might have been wrong, because she for some reason chose to go between them. Her hands went to Anna to gently move her out the way. Anna swears that when the arm around her shoulders dropped it deliberately brushed her ass and by brushed she swears it was half an attempt at a grope.

"Hey!" Anna yelled and Elsa just seemed to speed up her jogging even more.

"What's up?" Eugene asked looking at her curiously. It's not the first time someone decided to run between people rather than around.

"N-nothing," Anna huffed. She could be wrong. She could have imagined it and maybe she even imagined the red tips of Elsa's ears.

Though when Elsa lapped them again and again had her hands on Anna's shoulders, did the redhead take action. Once Elsa dropped her arm and her hand brushed her ass again, Anna 'accidentally' bumped her elbow into the girls side.

Elsa gasped and her foot hooked into the redheads leg making them both yelp and stumble onto the ground in a mess of limbs and dirt. The kids around them stopped to see what had happened.

Eugene slowly pulled out his phone and took a picture.

Anna was on her back with her face being smothered in Elsa's chest as the blonde's elbows rested either side of her head. Their legs were tangled and Anna was gripping at the grass with one hand and Elsa's shirt with the other.

They both had a part of a leg pressing very...intimately between their legs. Elsa was trying her hardest not to shiver and moan while Anna was trying not to make a sound. Anna was internally screaming at being between two very...very lovely breasts while Elsa was trying not to melt and drool at the amount of the girls scent flooding her nose and lungs.

Elsa managed to move her arms and grip the ground of her hands to push herself off the redhead, but that just made their legs move and the huntress had to swallow thickly.

"Damn it Anna," Elsa hissed as she tried to untangle their legs carefully. It didn't go unnoticed by either at how warm it was between the others legs. The gym shorts didn't provide thick cover on their bare thighs.

"Damn me? Damn you! Why did you have to go through us Elsa?" The redhead grumbled.

"I was in the zone!" Elsa defended herself. It was a lame excuse, but it was all she had. They managed to move off one another and stand up.

"Next time go around Frosted-flakes," Anna hissed and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Gingersnap," she grumbled and decided to head back inside. The coach just shook his head at her before blowing his whistle and waving everyone back inside.

After being dismissed and getting dressed into her regular clothes, Anna and her friends went to their lockers.

"Honestly it just looked like an accident," Eric said as Ariel nodded. Anna had been trying to tell them that Elsa did it on purpose. Her legs still hurt and she could still feel the weight of Elsa's chest on her face. She would never admit how pleasant that was. The secret will die with her!

"Well I know the truth," Anna grunted and blinked as she opened her locker to see the rose. Her heart sped up and her cheeks flushed.

"Well I'll be damned," Eugene whistled and Anna smacked him in the gut before shakily taking the card and opening it.

"Well, what does it say?" Eric asked as Ariel tried to peek.

" _I unto myself be true,  
I found my song inside of you,  
Let it be sung from the clouds above,  
Within you I found true love."_

Anna gave her friends a cute little pout as she hugged the paper to her chest.

"You know one another one day! Not even a day! Like an hour!" Eugene says and Ariel smacked him in the chest, glaring at him.

"Eugene it's called being romantic dude, try it next time," Eric smirks and the scruffy guy pouts.

"Well it's the sweetest thing I've ever gotten," Anna smiles and happily places it back in her locker. She takes out the rose she brought from home and places it next to the new one in the locker.

"How'd she get it into your locker anyway? How did she know which one was yours?" Eugene started asking and Anna had to pause for a moment. They were good questions. How?

"Ah you got them, good," Rapunzel smiles as she stands next to them. The group startles and let out various yelps.

"Rapunzel?" Anna says tilting her head.

"I showed her the locker and opened it, lock picking is a skill we learn at the Agency," Rapunzel said. A little white lie to quil a few questions.

"You know who it is?" Anna almost wanted to shout.

"I know a lot of things Anna," the brunette smiled sweetly. It was kinda creepy.

Anna wanted to ask so many questions, but Elsa came up and gripped the brunettes arm.

"Punz, you said you were going to help me make a thing for the thing? I have to be back here before they notice to check on things," she whispered, making Anna raise her eyebrow.

"Right, well I'll see you all next time!" Rapunzel chirped happily before following Elsa out of the school.

"That was odd," Eugene said tilting his head.

Odd was such a staple in everyday life right now that Anna couldn't bring herself to really question it.

"We should get to the hall and try and set things up," Eric said and they all nodded before finishing up and making their way there.

 **~TP~**

"Nerd squad, is everything set up now?"

Anna blinked and turned around to the voice of Elsa.

"You going to fucking ask that every day?" Anna asked and Elsa rolled her eyes. She's been good at avoiding Anna for the most part of a week. She felt confused and was questioning herself. She has been leaving roses on Anna's windowsill each night though.

She guesses the redhead was too distracted by thinking of her strange admirer to come looking for trouble. Good, she needed time to herself.

"Well, seeing as you should have had everything done last Friday, yes I am going to ask every day," Elsa said as she rolls her eyes.

"Keep your panties in a bunch, we were just finishing up," Anna grumbled before flipping a few switches. The result were lights going on and off as the music started to play.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3," Eugene said into the mic with Eric doing the same to the other one.

"Alright, everything seems to be working now," Anna said, smiling. They had to order a few new things that had gotten damaged from being used so little. Anna actually thinks that some supernatural creatures were to blame, but whatever.

"Fuck, finally, now the student body can get off my ass," Elsa sighs and starts heading out, but stops at one of the entrances and turns around.

"When are you going to come visit your fucking pet?" Elsa asked making Anna frown. It took a few seconds before she realised what Elsa meant.

"Oh, my fuck! You guys didn't kill him?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Of course not, dipshit, Griffins are rare so we need to protect them," Elsa said, annoyance thick, but the happy look on the redhead's face was enough to melt it away.

"Can I see him tomorrow?" Anna asked. She gripped her hands in front of herself as she grinned to Elsa. The blonde had no choice.

"Fine, you can see the dumb bird tomorrow," Elsa sighed making the redhead squeal. Elsa just shook her head and left the hall.

"Cool you get to finally see Griffston, I wonder how the beast is doing," Eugene smiled as he scratched at his stubbly chin.

How he manages to get past school regulations is beyond Anna. She thinks that they just gave up with him by this point.

"Hey think I could tag along and go see Rapunzel? I'm so close to getting a date," he said smugly, making Ariel throw a hand full of confetti at him.

He went off about his hair as they all laughed. Anna made her way to the board again and turned everything off. Now all they needed to do was wait for the list of performances from the student body so they can start preparing for the acts.

Eugene and Eric were in charge of the control panel and any heavy stuff. Ariel was in charge of the decor while Anna was filling the role of director. She was always in charge of her friends so it only made sense. This would look really good on their applications.

* * *

 **I did contemplate on adding the time skip part, but I didn't have much more to add for the mask thing just yet. If I feel inspired I'll make a little side thing for that time.**

 **Most of this fic was written before I started posting and editing so you can probably see what chapters are added. I don't want to add tooooooo much extra chapters that explore concepts I wasn't thinking about on my initial binge writing. Most things are set in stone and little things might upset some situations...**

 **I do hope ya'll liked the tiny poem Elsa made...happy things like that are hard for me...I do write poetry when inspiration hits but their hell of a lot longer and...as cliched as it is already...not happy things...**

 **Shutting up now...**

 **Hope to hear ya'lls thoughts ^_^"**

 **X3**


	22. Emotions are High

**Hey look an update!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy, this was one of the ones that had been written sins the beginning so a lot of cursing still present.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa didn't expect to find Anna knocking on her door at 8 in the morning. She also didn't expect Eugene to be tagging along.

"The fuck is he doing here?" Elsa asked and Anna glared at her.

"If you must know he wants to go visit Rapunzel," Anna said and Elsa nodded.

"Right and why would Punzy want him there?" Elsa asked as she grabbed her keys.

"I'm going to surprise her," he said smugly as he ran a hand through his hair. Elsa's lip twitched as she tried not to show her disgust.

"Whatever, but if she chases you out, you're walking back. I only signed up to babysit one brat," she grumbled. They got into her jeep and she drove them to the agency.

"So, Anna, did your mystery girl show up again last night?" Eugene asked, making conversation. Anna started blushing and Elsa bit her lip.

"Do you have to ask me now? While in the car with the queen bitch?" Anna hissed at him and the blonde could only roll her eyes.

"Hey you said this girl was some kind of fox, Elsa hunts creatures, maybe she knows who it is seeing as Rapunzel won't tell you," he shrugs and the redhead turns her attention back to Elsa.

"I don't know shit," Elsa said before anything could be said.

"But you can find out though right?" Anna asked and Elsa frowned as she growled softly.

"I can, but I don't really care enough. What business is it of mine if you have a secret admirer or some shit?" She said not looking away from the road.

"And here I thought you cared if I were in danger or something," Anna sniffed in mock hurt.

"I doubt she wants to hurt you or she would have done it by now," Elsa frowns.

"Huh, I was kind of expecting you to bully me for the whole...girl thing," Anna says as she hugs a knee to her chest resting her foot on the seat, much to Elsa's annoyance.

"Why the fuck would I care what you're into? As long as it ain't a fucking corpse or little kids it's got nothing to do with me if you like dick or not," Elsa growls. She really doesn't want to have this conversation.

"Maybe it's because you like girls too?" Anna smirks and Elsa nearly swerves off the road.

"What the fuck did you just say nerd?" Elsa hisses.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Anna tries hard not to laugh at how pale Elsa is, even more so than usual. Eugene is just trying really hard not to die in the back. He feels like Elsa is either going to murder them or she was going to roll the jeep. He just clung to the seats like a cat trying not to get thrown into a bath.

"I don't even like people how would I even be attracted to any fucking gender?" Elsa grumbles. They were almost there, just a couple more miles.

"Oh, come now Frostbite, you would fuck Speedsters brains out," Anna smirks. Elsa's face reddens but then she perks.

"So basically, you want me to fuck you?" She asks.

"Wait what?" Anna asks startled.

"Well you say I'm Frostbite and as far as I can tell, Speedster looks like you, sorta. Red hair is always in twin braids, freckles, ya know," Elsa smirks.

"I...that's not...I mean," Anna stammers as she tries to form a coherent sentence. The distraction was good enough for them to safely make it to the agency.

Elsa was surprised at how fast Eugene disappeared once they were inside the building. Anna just shrugged it off before bouncing on her feet.

"Where's my baby boy?" She asked and all Elsa could do was roll her eyes and lead her to an elevator.

"The fuck you need an elevator in a one-story building for?" Anna asked.

"Where the fuck do you think we store the fucking things?" Elsa grumbled and ushered the girl inside. There were only two buttons labelled basement and ground.

The ride to that one floor took longer than it should have according to Anna, but once the doors opened, she was blown away at the sheer size of the supposed "basement".

"Whoa," was all Anna could say as she looked around. Her vision was obscured by two men with guns.

"At ease, she's with me," Elsa says as she walks closer, pushing the barrels of the guns away.

"Ma'am?" One of the men asked.

"I got this, you two can go have a break. Give us about three hours," Elsa says and they salute. Anna watches as the two men enter into the elevator before raising an eyebrow to Elsa.

"What? Some security is better than no security," Elsa shrugs and walks past the redhead. Anna follows, her eyes darting from side to side. There were a lot of creatures down in the basement, the space much larger than it seemed.

"This place is massive," Anna said. Spotting something to her side she walks closer before screaming and backing up. Her back connects with something kinda hard but soft.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?" Elsa asks looking mildly annoyed as she looks down at Anna who was looking up to her.

The creature she had wanted to inspect looked like a sickly dog, but it had spun around and all Anna saw was blood red eyes and a drooling mouth with sharp teeth.

"Good thing you're not a goat, ' _El Chupacabra_ '," Elsa says as she waves to the snarling beast.

"You realize the _'El'_ in ' _El Chupacabra_ ' just means _'the'_ right?" Anna huffs and Elsa's twitching eyebrow raises slightly.

"And you realize that my breasts aren't pillows right?" She asks making teal eyes widen. Anna's face flushes bright red as she moves away.

"Just tell me where Griffston is," Anna breaths as she rubs the back of her neck.

"He's the only one not behind glass," Elsa says pointing to the far end of the massive place.

"Why are they behind glass anyway?" Anna asked as they started to walk again.

"It's not really glass, but it can withstand bullets and such. It's to keep them from getting out," Elsa simply says.

"Then how did that Minotaur get out?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were transporting it when it woke up and broke loose," Elsa answers. They stop by a large open pen where the griffin was basking in some artificial light. It reminded Anna of a heat lamp in a reptile cage.

"He's a fucking pompous bastard, but because he is behaving like you asked him too and because I apparently do care for you to be happy, I made arrangements for him to have the best care," Elsa growls.

" _You only do it because you want to get into her pants madam,_ " he says and Elsa grips the small fence that separates them from it.

"Listen shit for brains I won't hesitate to turn you into a rug!" Elsa hissed at him. He just chuckled before standing and walking over.

"You really are crazy," Anna says shaking her head before climbing over the fence and hugging the creature.

"She yells at you for no reason doesn't she baby boy?" Anna coos to the beast and it squawks as he nuzzles into her.

Elsa had forgotten that only she could understand him. She huffs and turns her back to them. She didn't need his British accent in her ears.

Her eyes look to the creature across from them. The Minotaur. He had a metal collar around his neck and was staring at them from his hunched position. She could see his nostrils flare and one of his ears twitched. His unblinking black beady eyes were a little unsettling, but what was more unsettling was the fact that he was unmistakably turned on by Anna's presence. Those beady eyes held a sick level of desire in them.

Elsa scoffed. She never acted like that. Yes, Anna smelled good, but she was in control of herself. Not just… god, now he's masturbating. Elsa was utterly disgusted and turned away, looking back at Anna and that fucking smug bird. She was… _oh_ …she was bent over, rubbing the bird's feathers and Elsa could see…

Elsa shut her eyes tight and felt her mouth go dry. No, she wasn't going to just ogle the redhead's ass like that. No matter how…um…perfectly shaped it was and…why was there no underwear line? Did Anna wear thongs? Why did that thought torment her so?!

Elsa pulls a face and turns her attention to the creature beside it. The unicorn Kristoff had to track down to a neighboring town. It was one of the gentler and rarer creatures, but it could still kill you. A pissed off speeding horse was one thing, but this one had a fucking horn on it to boot. It would shish kebab you if it needed to.

She would admit it was a beautiful animal, the living conditions it has now might not be the best, but it was better than leaving it out where it could be hunted for its horn. It was the reason it was nearly extinct anyway. That and it's blood.

Poor thing, maybe she should ask if they could make something better for it to live in. Like a zoo setting? Some grass and trees, even an artificial sun like the griffin. It would be happier and stay healthy. This just makes her sigh.

Sure, most of the creatures here were too dangerous to even consider this, but the ones that weren't any real threat didn't deserve to be punished like this. It makes her skin crawl and her stomach flip. She can see herself in one of these cages if they found out.

"Earth to Elsa?"

She jumps and blinks as Anna waves her hand in front of her eyes.

"For fuck sake, Anna, don't do that," she scolds, but it's more light-hearted than normal.

"And people say I'm a daydreamer," Anna rolls her eyes.

"What do you want nerd?" Elsa huffs and the redhead looks a little more pleased with the old nickname. Yea calling each other by their names was a little weird.

"I'm hungry," she says, making Elsa raise an eyebrow.

"So?" She asks.

"So, let's go so I can get something to eat," Anna says, like it's obvious.

"What about spending time with the feathered freak?" Elsa asks and gets her answer as soon as she looks at him. Out cold and snoring like no tomorrow.

"How the hell did you tucker him out in – she checks her watch – 2 hours?!" She asks and Anna scratches her head.

"We were wrestling and then I started scratching him all over, scratched the spot between his wings and the fella fell right over!" She explains making Elsa blink.

"I should write that down," was all she could say.

"Write that down? Why would...did I discover something?!" Anna asked excited. Elsa grumbled a 'yes'.

"How could none of your books not mention this?" Anna smirks as they walk to the elevator.

"You realize we're called hunters, right?" Elsa deadpans. Anna just shrugs as they take a ride back up. It's silent, not even an annoying tune to keep them company.

Suddenly the elevator jolts and the lights flicker. Elsa and Anna both curse as they stumble before things calm down.

"The fuck happened?" Anna curses and Elsa pulls out her com-link. She tries to call for someone but it just makes static noise.

"Fucking great, we're too far underground for signal," Elsa curses before pulling out a mini kit with a screwdriver that she uses to unscrew the panel that held the buttons.

Anna watches as the blonde removes the panel before trying an override code. The little screen flashes a denied and Elsa frowns.

"What the fuck?" She curses before trying it again. Still it said denied.

"Well, we're screwed," Anna huffs.

"The guards will help once they get back. We just need to hang tight for 45 minutes," Elsa sighs and sits down. Anna grumbles and joins her, sitting across from the blonde.

Anna looks around as she moved her feet to tap together. Elsa was fumbling with her com-link, a scowl on her face.

"Wanna play a game?" Anna asks and Elsa stops what she's doing. Her eyes travel up to the teal ones looking to her.

"You can't be silent for one second can you?" She asks and Anna shakes her head looking all too pleased with herself. Maybe she just liked tormenting the blonde.

"What pray tell can we play that doesn't require cards or boards and only two people can play?" Elsa asks annoyed.

"We could play 2 truths 1 lie or, would you rather, or messenger," Anna suggests.

"Okay let me tell you what's going to happen," Elsa starts as she moves to cross her legs and sit more comfortably.

"If we play 2 truths 1 lie, we will argue because we don't know the other well enough for that. If we play messenger, I will punch you for touching me like that. The only thing I will remotely play with you that does not involve a shit ton of alcohol is would you rather," Elsa explains and Anna rolls her eyes.

"Not like I was going to rub my gayness off on you," she mumbled.

"Would you rather play the game or have me punch you?" Elsa growls. Anna gulped and moved to cross her legs as well.

"Would you rather have your parents be proud of you but everyone else to think you're a terrible person or have your parents think you're a terrible person and have everyone else be proud of you?" Anna asked.

Elsa's eyes widened a fraction as her heart leaped into her throat.

"I guess...have everyone else be proud of me," Elsa says rubbing the back of her neck. Anna tilts her head, she feels like there's more to it, but drops it.

"Would you rather find your true love or a suitcase with five million dollars?" Elsa asked.

"True love," Anna says without missing a beat.

"Yea but come on the money will keep a roof over your head and food in your stomach, what can love do?" Elsa asked frowning.

"Oh Elsa, once you find your true love you'll understand," Anna smiles kindly.

"Anna what do you know about true love?" Elsa sighed.

"Well more than you, all you know is how to shut people out," Anna frowned. Elsa blinked and looked taken aback.

"Have you ever been in love?" Elsa snapped after regaining her composure.

"Not yet, have you?" Anna asked. She could see the pain well in Elsa's eyes. The blonde stood up as the elevator started to move again.

"Yes, I have, I'm in love as is and you know the fucked-up part? She would never love me back!" Elsa hissed and darted out the metal box before Anna could take that information in.

The guards frowned and looked to Anna who just shrugged and went to go find Eugene. He wasn't hard to find. The boy was pestering Rapunzel while she was trying to brew something.

"Eugene lets go," she said and both frowned to her. Eugene, because he wasn't done hanging out with Rapunzel and her, hearing the distracted tone in the redhead's voice.

"Anna, where's Elsa?" She asked.

"She ran off...we were...playing a game of would you rather and... did you know she was in love with someone?" Anna asked, making both blink.

"She said that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, she said the words in love," Anna answered.

"Did she say with who?" Eugene asked this time.

"No just that it was with a girl," Anna said and it seemed like she was only taking this in now.

"Elsa Ice Bitch Arendelle is in love with a girl," Anna said and for the first time she had something to hold over the girl's head. She wasn't like that though, but it was reassuring.

"I'm glad she finally had the courage to say half the truth," Rapunzel sighed and returned to her brewing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eugene asked tilting his head.

"Well sure she's in love with a girl, but I don't think it means she likes all girls. I think...she's in love with the person, regardless of their gender," the brunette shrugs.

"Sounds like she found her soulmate," Eugene hums.

"How do you reckon that?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well in the years we've known her, has she ever been on a date? Or talked about liking someone?" He asked.

"Yea now that you mention it, when I was Andrew, that was the first time I saw her flustered, didn't even know she knew that emotion," Anna said as she scratched at her head.

"Hold up, Rapunzel do you know who she's in love with?" Eugene asked, looking at the brunette. Rapunzel's smile grew sly as she paid more attention to her boiling pot.

"I knew who it was before she knew who it was and by the way Anna, congrats on being among the first to hear her admit it, she's been in denial for so long," Rapunzel hums.

"Whoa she hadn't even admitted it to herself?" Anna asks. The notion of love has always been a big interest to her. She didn't care who the person was. She was in love with the idea of love.

"Do we know who it is?" Eugene asked. Rapunzel's eyes sparkled.

"Yep," was all she said.

* * *

 **Long one.**

 **I hope ya'll liked that...if I'm right then the next chapter is just about ready too...so look out for that one.**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	23. Be yourself

**Heyyy.**

 **So I bring to ya'll an update and at the end there is an important AN so...do read...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Under age drinking, drinking and driving! Do not do this!**

* * *

Elsa's muscles were screaming as she ran. Her mind was blank, the only thing that rang through her head was to run fast.

 _Run fast, run far._

That's all there was to it. Just run, but eventually her legs did give and her lungs were on fire. She didn't even notice the world shift around her as she slumped near a stream.

Why? Why did she have to go and fall for the stupid redhead? Anna of all people! When did her hatred for the nerd turn into love? When did those lines blur and how?

Elsa was tired. Tired of running. Tired of fighting. She just wanted a normal life. She wanted a _boring_ life.

But no, she had to be a Kitsune. She had to be a hunter. She...she had to.

"You poor dear."

Elsa jumped and spun around ready to attack, but relaxed as she saw the fire fox.

"You are in distress," she simply says and Elsa takes a deep calming breath.

"I'm just tired of being what I'm not," she whimpers softly. She was tired.

"Not a good thing if you're a Kitsune my dear, come, talk to Mitsuki," she smiles kindly and Elsa nods before following her deeper into the spirit forest.

Once at the fire fox's cabin Elsa sits at the table and waits as Mitsuki makes them tea. Not green tea thankfully.

"Now tell me what is wrong," she smiles and Elsa sighs. Her own ears and tail out in the open, twitching about.

"My parents come from a long line of hunters and I don't want to be a hunter. Not only that but I am now something they hunt! Do you know how stressful that is? What if someone finds out and I'm dead? Or they capture me?" Elsa starts and Mitsuki just listens as she nods her head. Concentration in her brows and eyes.

"Not only do I have to worry about that, but I go and fall in love with the girl I've hated all my life! Everything is going to shit and I don't know what to do anymore," Elsa says as she covers her face with her hands. She wants to cry but wills herself not to.

"Do you believe in fate or destiny?" The fire fox asked Elsa, making her blink and look at her.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Elsa asked, confused, but willing to see where this goes. Mitsuki smiles and shakes her head.

"Fate is a path set in stone where destiny is what you make of it. Destiny is more positive. You were destined for great things, but fated to die horribly. That's what it boils down to," Mitsuki said and Elsa swallowed hard.

"So, it's fate that my life is the way it is, but destiny is what I make it to be?" Elsa asked.

"You get to choose what kind of destiny you want. Do you want to be a hero or a villain?" She said making Elsa's ears pull back in annoyance.

"Even when you try to help you can't help playing tricks huh?" Elsa grumbled making the older fox giggle.

"It is but our nature," she says before humming and sipping her tea. Elsa thought about what the woman was trying to get at as she sipped her own tea.

"I think that if you did what you wanted to do without worry or fear, you could be a really powerful Kitsune. Your power as is, is very potent and that is while it is being repressed by you doing things against your will," Mitsuki said and smiled at Elsa.

"Like music can do things fire can't," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You will be surprised to what an Ongaku can achieve, fire simply destroys," the fox said softly and Elsa bit her lip.

"Just be certain of what you chose to use your powers on and be mindful of the tone in which you use them," was all she had more to say before Elsa found herself back in her reality.

She was still in her sitting position. Her ears and tail were gone as she stared up to the agency in front of her. She was currently sitting on the hood of her jeep. Strange.

Shooting Rapunzel a quick text asking her to take the two nerds home, she gets in her jeep. She drives. No clear destination in mind, just drives. Her eyes flick to her radio a few times as she's halfway between somewhere and nowhere.

It was a freeing feeling. The farther she got from her town, her school, her life. The more power she could feel surge through her. Mingling around her body and pricking at her fingertips.

She grins and for the first time turns on her radio, connects her phone via Bluetooth and listens to music. It sends a strange surge of calm through her as the sounds vibrate through her chest.

Elsa finds herself singing at the top of her lungs in her car. The energy that has been welling in her has her excited. Vibrating actually and she pulls over at a sidebar a few miles away from the next town.

At the door she flashes her fake ID she used for work and went straight to the bar. She was letting her teenage brain take over for a change.

Let herself be irresponsible and stupid.

And she enjoys herself.

As the sky darkens her com-link beeps in increased urgency. Elsa doesn't hear it as she's inside with loud thumping music and it lays outside in her car.

She's lost count of how many drinks she's had, but realizes it takes her considerably longer to get wasted. By that point she's made best friends with the bikers who frequent the club. In all honesty Elsa would say they were some of the nicest people she's ever met!

At some point they had shoved her onto a mechanical bull ride. Her name was being chanted as they raised their drinks and all Elsa could do was laugh and enjoy the ride. For as wasted as she was, she found the ride easy. She only actively tried staying on once they cranked it to its highest setting.

It was one hell of a workout. She'd admit her ribs and sides were sore. She was panting by the time it was done. Dropping to the matted floor she laughs and pants as they cheer. This was all so much fun and she didn't want it to end.

Getting up was another story Elsa finds. Her legs and arms were reduced to jelly yet energy was still zipping all over her body. She found extra strength however as one of her favorite songs popped up. Vaulting over the spongy wall of the game she gets on the small wooden stage with two other girls.

Megara and Astrid if she remembered correctly.

Elsa stumbled out of the bar. She was about black out drunk by this stage and she knew she had to get back for some much-needed sleep. Cursing to herself she realizes she has a long drive home.

Swaying on her feet she stared at her car. Her fingertips were still tingling with energy and she remembered how she had ran from the agency just to be somehow teleport-ed back to her car.

She could do that again, use the spirit realm to shorten her drive. Smiling Elsa gets into her car and starts driving back to her town. She shook her head and tried her best to concentrate.

She could feel reality ripple around her but for some reason she sneezed making the car rocket forward before stopping as she groaned.

Her head hurts now.

Taking a deep breath, she sits back up. Her stomach was turning and she really didn't want to throw up again. Looking around she was surprised to find herself back in familiar surroundings. She was parked in her driveway.

Smiling to herself she gets out, tripping on the way but manages to catch herself. She giggles and stretches before doubling over and losing most of the alcohol she's consumed.

She can distinctly hear her come-link going off, but she doesn't really care. Her attention draws to Anna's house across from hers.

Goddess, she loves that girl.

The best part about being blackout drunk is the fact that one ends up doing stuff they never would do sober.

The worst part about being blackout drunk was not the hangover the next morning, it was not remembering what one did.

* * *

 **Ok so first...I purposefully left out a lot of details of her night out...hehe...**

 **Ok so for those that did not see my profile...I am going to be busy working on an original story for a contest that ends 31st March...I wont be updating unless I reeeaaalllly need a break because it's horror themed...also I might need to delete "The House On The Hill" because I'll be expanding that one...if ya'll like to see a very short and condensed fanfic version go read that.**

 **Think that's all...**

 **Wanne hear ya'll's thoughts!**

 **X3**


	24. Being Responsible sucks

**I know what I said!**

 **I'm procrastinating a little on the OG story by updating this, luckily there weren't actually anything needed to add here...so yay for brain breaks!**

 **I really like this chapter...I hope ya'll like it too...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa groaned as she winced at the pain shooting through her head. She really needs to stop drinking like that. After stretching a bit and resting her arm over her eyes to block some of the light that filtered into the room she freezes.

Her room never had light, there was in insistent tapping to her side and Anna's scent was drowning her.

Slowly removing her arm and opening one eye she looks to her side to find the object of her hatred.

"Care to explain why you're not only in my house, but in my guestroom?" Anna asked with a slight growl.

"I wish I could, but I can't and would you stop that foot tapping? It's making my headache worse," Elsa sighs as she drops her arm back onto her face.

"You should leave," Anna growled and Elsa sighed. She swings her legs over the bed and wills herself upright.

"Give me a minute and I will gladly leave," Elsa says. She just wanted to take something for her massive headache and go back to sleep.

"By the way Rapunzel has been worried sick about you," Anna huffs and watches the hungover blonde stand. She twitches when she sees her lose her balance, but Elsa manages to help herself.

"Will call her later," Elsa grumbles and looks to the shorter girl. A smile works its way onto her face. What she wouldn't give to wrap her up in a hug and rest her chin on that soft looking red hair.

"Why are you smiling like that weirdo?" Anna nearly snaps before sighing in irritation and dragging the girl out of the room by her hand.

Elsa wasn't sure why she was so calm around the girl. Maybe it was the hangover. Maybe it was the softness of her skin and warmness of her hand.

"Oh, look who finally woke up! Elsa dear do have breakfast? You need the protein," Anna's mother says as the two teenagers walk past the kitchen.

Elsa just about digs her heels into the floorboards and blinks tiredly to the older Anna look alike.

"Breakfast?" She parrots and her tummy growls. When was the last time she had breakfast?

"She was just leaving mom," Anna grumbles.

"Nonsense, the girl needs food and we have more than enough," the woman smiles. Elsa smiles back and makes her way to the table.

She freezes with a hand gripping a chair as her eyes lock with Anna's father. He had lowered his paper to look at her. She's not sure why she felt scared right now.

"Glad to see you can look me in the eyes this morning, last night you could hardly stand," he says and folds his paper. He smiles at his wife as she places a plate of food in front of him.

Elsa sat down shakily as a blush worked its way onto her face. Anna's mother places down a plate for her too with some water and tablets.

"Thank you, ma'am," she whispers and drinks the medication she was given.

"Care to explain what happened to both of us dad? Elsa can't remember," Anna said as she sat down herself.

"Well at about 1 am this morning Elsa knocked on the front door till I managed to wake up and open it for her. She then commented that I was not Anna before trying her very best to convince me to see her. I managed to steer her to the guestroom with the promise that I will fetch her," he explained before eating his toast.

Anna frowned and looked at the blonde. She opened her mouth to ask her why but Elsa placed her hand over the freckled girl's face.

"I don't know okay, so don't ask," Elsa said and nibbled on a streak of bacon.

"Elsa did say something interesting while she was slurring," he smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Elsa didn't want to know what she said.

"Sharing is caring dad," Anna hummed.

"She said and I quote, _Anna is cute when she's angry_ ," he smiled making Elsa choke on her scrambled eggs. After coughing up a lung she stood and picked up her toast.

"This is very good Mrs. Summer, but I think I will be leaving," she said and made her way to the front door. She didn't pay attention to her name being called as she started to jog to her house.

With toast in her mouth she unlocked her door and entered hastily.

"Look who finally decided to come home."

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin as the toast fell out of her mouth. Luckily her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed for it. Nearly dropping it a few times.

"Great, my second mother, what do you want Mulan?" Elsa sighed and nibbled her toast.

"Where the hell were you last night? We have been worried sick!" The Chinese woman hisses and Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Yea right, probably just needed me to do some stupid job," Elsa says and drops down onto the sofa as she finishes her toast.

"Elsa for once in your life can you stop being a snarky bitch?" Mulan growled. The blonde jumped up and glared at the older woman.

"Don't tell me how to live my life Mulan. I will not have you disrespect me in my own home so get out," Elsa growled as she pointed to the door.

"Your parents would be so disappointed," Mulan said flatly. Elsa growled and picked up a pillow and threw it at the older woman.

"Stop bringing my parents into this!" Elsa yelled. Mulan's jaw clenched as she moved towards the door. Elsa picked up the crossbow that was laying on the table. Mulan's eyes widened before she disappeared out the door.

The blonde dropped onto the sofa and rested the weapon on her lap as she cried into her hands. Her head was hurting and she hated everything.

 **~TP~**

Anna stared in the direction of the front door, blinked once then twice before turning to her parents.

"Am I missing something?" She asked confused as she ignores her plate for now.

"I think we're all missing something," her father sighed and continued eating. Her mother took Elsa's half eaten plate away before joining them at the table with her own breakfast.

"When was the last time we saw the Arendelle's, Harold?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes as he thought about it.

"Dare I say I haven't seen them in a frightening amount of time?" He says looking slightly nervous at his wife.

"Maybe they're away for work?" Anna tried. She wasn't sure if it was the truth, but she would admit that even she can't remember the last time she saw the scarily strict and proper adult Arendelle's.

"So, they leave the girl alone at home? I know she's old enough to look after herself, but she's still just a kid," her mother says as worry is now the only expression in her scrunched eyebrows.

"Not to mention underage to be drinking, especially the amount she had to drink to be that drunk last night, this isn't right," her father said with what Anna would describe as an angry dad look. The look he would get when he was disappointed with how adults treated their children.

"Look Elsa is a very responsible girl, she probably just had a lapse in judgment last night. She's always at school and her grades are on par with mine," Anna said trying to lighten the mood. She also knew her parents and she feared what they were going to do.

"Nothing stops us from being good neighbors and check in on her once in a while," her father says and her mother smiles.

"Maybe have her over for dinner a night or two a week just to make sure she's eating," she says and Anna groans. They frown and look at their daughter.

"Anna, we did not raise you to be mean to others," her mother scolds. Her shoulders pull up to her ears as she slumps down slightly.

"It's complicated between Elsa and I. We don't get along, I mean we're on the opposite sides of the food chain at school!" Anna whined trying to have her parents understand. At their frown Anna sighs.

"Look, there are undocumented rules that need to be followed at high school. Kids like me that are classified as nerds are on the lower end of the food chain. Kids like Elsa that are classified as popular are at the top," Anna explains as she divides her breakfast to show her thought process.

"You can't go higher than Elsa on the food chain, she's the Queen," Anna sighed and looked to her parents. They did not look amused.

"We didn't have stuff like this when we were in high school. You went to get an education," her father says. Anna sees her mother open her mouth to say something before shaking her head and deciding against that with a roll of her eyes. Anna had to resist a giggle.

"Times change," Anna shrugs and eats her food. It was so normal at this point she never thought to actually explain how high school worked. She just assumed it was like that all the time.

As she nibbles her toast she thinks back to what her father said. Did Elsa really say she thought she was cute when angry? Why would Elsa say that if she hated her guts? Why does Elsa do anything anyway?

"Well Anna, be a dear and invite her over for dinner tonight," her mother says and Anna slowly frowns to her with the last piece of her toast in her mouth.

"I'm not going over to her house," she simply says as she finishes her food.

"Send her a text then," her father shrugs and Anna sighs.

"I don't have her number. I just said we're not friends, why would I have my enemies' number?" She huffs. This time her father's scowl was directed at her.

"Fine, I'm going!" She says and jumps up to head over to Elsa's house.

She grumbles to herself as she sticks her hands into her jacket pockets. Why was the universe suddenly forcing her and the blonde's lives to intertwine? She had interacted with her more in the last month than she had their whole lives up until now.

Standing in front of the girl's door, Anna sighs and knocks. She waited for a few seconds and after nothing she rolled her eyes and knocked again.

"Elsa come on, I know you're in there," she calls. Still nothing. Biting her lip, she tries the door and smiles as it opens.

"Elsa?" She calls out. It was very dark as far as she can tell. Like the drapes had never been pulled open in forever. She sneezes and rubs her nose. Dusty and cold.

Anna isn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't the various weapons lying around. She had to forgo the snooping around for now as she spots the girl asleep on the sofa. Her back was towards the door, curled up and hugging herself tightly.

Anna grinds her teeth slightly as she walks closer. Peering over the girls shoulder the glint of tear tracks makes her eyes widen. Why was she crying? Was it from the hangover or something else?

A worried frown works its way onto her face as a soft whimper leaves the girl and she curls up even more. This was worse than seeing her in a coma. There her face was neutral, blank, but now there was pain and sadness.

"Oh, Elsa," was all she could say. Her hand reached to stroke her hair, but she stops as the girl whimpers again. Anna removes her hand and looks around. She didn't want to leave her alone and this place was making her depressed.

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **I would really love to hear ya'll's thoughts...also I would love to hear about the mythical and supernatural in ya'll's countries! Mine is full of snakes and spiders and hyena's.**

 **Till whenever!**

 **Also to those from my side of the w** **orld _..._** **Do ya'll want me to add the Grootslang from Richtersveld?**

 **X3**


	25. This is Normal, right?

**Another chapter that was mostly done, yay past me!**

 **Though I need a chapter between this and then next so...boo past me!**

 **This was fun to write and re-read.**

 **Hope ya'll like this! Gonna be a while before the next chapter...just...need to fang-wangle a few things because this is the last chapter that made any lick of sense after this it's mostly notes and rushed plot...boo past me again!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa groaned and stretched out her aching body. She can't remember the last time she's slept this much. It felt both good and yet she felt like crap. Not hungover crap just slept too much crap. The hangover was gone.

"Well, look who finally woke up."

Elsa froze and her nose twitched. Can she not shake this girl today or what? She'd be lying if she said the redhead's scent wasn't calming.

She looks to the girl who was sitting on the floor at the table playing solitaire. Where did she get the cards from?

"I took the liberty in cleaning your house a bit, really Elsa, I know you're busy, but at least do laundry," Anna says. This makes Elsa look around. Light was flooding into the place and the smell of dust was gone. All the weapons she had around were all placed back neatly into the wall cupboard to the side.

"You cleaned my house?" Was all she could ask as she tried to get her brain to work again. Anna nodded and stared at her cards. She had no moves left. There was a twinge of something in Elsa's heart.

"Why?" She asked and Anna looked up to her.

"Because your place made me depressed, I don't know how you could live with so little light and warmth," Anna grumbles.

"The cold never bothered me and I'm usually never home," Elsa says and runs a hand through her hair. She watches the redhead stand and head to the door.

"Mom and dad invited you to come have dinner with us tonight," Anna says as she looks back to Elsa with her hand on the door handle.

"I-," Elsa cuts herself off as a knot forms in her throat. She swallows before giving the shorter girl a small smile, "I'd love to be there, do I...do I need to bring anything?" She asks, a little uncertainly. Anna hums and moves her eyes between Elsa's pools of blue.

"No, just your manners," she smiles, an honest to goodness, reaches her eyes smile and heads out. Elsa takes a few minutes to look around before perking up. Anna had said something about laundry.

She jumps up and heads to the laundry room to see it clean of clothes. She then runs upstairs to her room and sees all her clothes are neatly folded and placed onto her made up bed. Anna had really cleaned for her. The twinge in her chest was back.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa carefully places the clean clothes into their places, keeping out something decent for the dinner that night. Once finished she heads to take a shower, scrubbing away the lingering stench of alcohol. There was a slight smell of dog on her that confused her, but nothing soap couldn't fix.

After being cleaned and feeling fresh Elsa smiles to herself as she dresses in some decent clothes. Anna's parents already saw her bad side so now she needed to show them her good side.

Getting dressed wasn't the issue, she did that in 5 minutes, but what took long was her hair. She can't remember the last time she straightened it and she remembered why. It sucked.

Checking herself in the mirror she smiles. A fancy pair of black boots, black skinny jeans, light blue dress shirt and snowflake earrings. The shirts' rolled up sleeves were a little tight around her biceps, but that's what she wanted. She wanted to show her muscles off to Anna while still looking decent to her parents.

God it feels like she was meeting her girlfriend's family.

That made her blush slightly.

As she was trying to figure out if she needed to be polite and bring something over her com-link went off. _Great, couldn't she have one normal day?_

"Ice Queen to base, what do you want?" She growls into the thing as she rummages through the kitchen cupboards.

"This is a reminder that your shift starts in an hour," came Mulan's voice. Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Yea I will be late for that, I have something else that needs to be done first," she says and looks over the wine rack.

"Elsa," Mulan growled in warning.

"Dammit, Mulan, let me just do this one thing then I promise to be a good girl and do my job," she hisses. There was silence for a while and Elsa moved to her father's liquor cabinet.

"Fine, this will all be taken from your leave," she says, clearly annoyed.

"Thank you," Elsa sighs and throws the device onto the table. Humming to herself she pulls out a sealed bottle of scotch.

A smile works its way onto her face as she goes to their backyard. After retrieving some flowers, she fetches some ribbons and ties cute bows onto the gifts.

Rubbing her chin Elsa looks around before retrieving some of her chocolate stash. She might as well take Anna something.

Making sure once more she was decent and everything was good, she looks to the time. From what she can remember when out doing patrols, the Summers usually have dinner around 7 pm. She had a few minutes to calm down.

Elsa was wrong.

Those few minutes didn't help at all. She was almost shaking from the unusual panic that was rising.

Normally things like this meant nothing to her. She was a social girl at school, damn it. Shaking her head, she takes a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Elsa's blue eyes cast up to Mr. Summers and she gulps.

"Sir, I am really sorry for my drunken state last night," she said, barely able to keep her voice from shaking as she handed him the bottle. His eyebrows rose and the scowl he was wearing disappeared in favor of delight.

"All is forgiven Elsa dear, do come in," he smiles and steps to the side. She smiles and feels her shoulders relax a bit. Once inside the house she heads to Mrs. Summers and presents the flowers.

"Ma'am, thank you for the lovely breakfast this morning, sorry to have been an inconvenience to you," she says with a smile. Mrs. Summers's eyes widen as she takes the flowers.

"Wow, these are really lovely Elsa and don't worry it was lovely to have another face at breakfast, no matter how brief," she smiles. Elsa already felt better. It was a more relaxing setting than things between her and her parents. She can't really remember the last time she had dinner with them, let alone seen them.

"They get stuff and I don't? What else did I expect?" Anna said to her side and Elsa tilts her head as she looks to the redhead.

"What happened to manners?" Elsa asks quirking an eyebrow.

"I said you had to bring manners, this is my house I can do as I please," Anna huffs and looks to the side, turning her nose up like some snob. Elsa eyed her with an almost amused smile.

"In that case I guess you don't want this chocolate then? I could give it to your mother," Elsa says as she sways the slab around. It had its own bow wrapped around it.

Anna's head snapped to the moving candy as her eyes widened. She went to take it but Elsa pulled it just out of her reach. Anna frowned at her and chased after the slab as Elsa kept moving it higher and higher. In the end they were toe to toe and invading the others personal space.

"You really want it bad, don't you nerd?" Elsa said trying her hardest not to purr. Anna's eyes hardened into a glare as she placed her free hand on Elsa's shoulder and stood on her tippy toes to reach for the chocolate.

Elsa smiled as she kept it just out of her reach still. Her eyes traveling over the girl's freckles as Anna's eyes were trained on getting that damned slab. Her heart sped up as she felt the girl's breasts press against hers then it nearly stopped as she stuck out her tongue at the side of her lips as she tried to balance on one leg for some extra height.

Elsa's arm dropped just enough for Anna to grab it and exclaim her victory. Her eyes caught Anna's parents smirking at them and she clears her throat while looking away.

"Come on kids let's eat!" Mrs Summers smiles and they all take a seat around the table. The adults at the head of each side and the kids across from the other in the middle.

Elsa is a little overwhelmed with all the food set out on the table. She isn't sure where to start so opts to observe the others as they filled their plates.

"Elsa, Hun, I'd encourage you to dish up before the two barbarians take everything," Mrs Summers says politely. Both Anna and her father frown.

"Hey!" They scold. Elsa only smiled and did as told.

"So, Elsa, Anna seems to think you two don't get along, something to do with high school rules?" Mrs. Summer says as she smiles.

"The unspoken ones? Well...true we're not in the same cliques and usually our groups don't get along," Elsa shrugs as she eats slowly.

"Why is that?" Mr Summers asked with a slight frown.

"Well I'm not sure. I will admit I haven't always been nice to her, but she hasn't been nice back either," Elsa says as she nibbles on a few salad leaves.

"Hey, I just mind my own business, you always make things difficult," Anna grumbles.

"If you haven't noticed, I haven't been much of a bully the last few months," Elsa points out.

"No, but that's because your stupid friends do the bullying for you, Miss Ice Queen," Anna growls as she stabs her steak with her fork.

"I haven't exactly been hanging out with them as much. What they do is not on me," Elsa frowned.

"It doesn't matter, they still follow the Queens example," Anna huffs and slumps in her chair a bit.

"What are you on about? I'm not the Queen," Elsa frowns more as she places down her fork.

"Oh please, everyone knows you're the Queen," Ana rolls her eyes.

"What does that make you then?" Elsa raises an eyebrow.

"A peasant at best," Anna says clicking her tongue in annoyance. Elsa narrows her eyes and takes in a deep breath of the girl's scent as she calms herself down.

"Well seeing as you're the Queen of the nerds, I'll make you a princess," Elsa smiles and Anna blinks as she looks up from her plate.

"What? You can't do that, that's not how things work!" Anna said a little flustered for some reason.

"I am the Queen no? What the Queen says goes. So, I dub you Princess Nerd," Elsa smirks and Anna huffs angrily. They get pulled from the little bicker by Anna's parents as they chuckle.

"You two are just so cute together," Anna's mom says, making both girls blush.

"Talking about cute and together, Elsa do you have a special someone in your life?" Mr. Summers asked. The blonde straightened her spin as her eyes widened.

"Um, currently? No sir," she answers and goes back to eating.

"That's a shame," Mrs Summers sighs.

"Though by the looks of things, she's heading to a date after this," Anna grumbles as she keeps stabbing at her steak.

"Is that you asking or telling?" Elsa said narrowing her eyes. Her heart was beating a little too fast, this was too close to flirting, or was this flirting? She's unsure she's never done this!

"Telling duh, like you'd be the dominant one in this relationship," Anna says without hesitation and a glance towards Elsa. Elsa gives a real fake queenly laugh.

"Says a Princess to a Queen," she says.

Anna throws down her fork and levels a glare at Elsa.

"What are you waiting for then, Ice Queen? Put me in my place and make your move," she growls. Elsa was about to respond, but Anna's mother clears her throat extremely loudly with an 'excuse me ladies,' following. Both girls snap out of their bickering and start blushing like mad.

"Should we be leaving you two alone or…?" Anna's father trails off with a slight smirk on his face.

"Pfft, like I'd enter a relationship with her," Anna quickly says and stuffs a piece of steak into her mouth.

"You wish I'd give you the time of day," Elsa huffs and eats food herself. The adults could only shake their heads.

Elsa gave a glance to the clock as they ate before finishing and cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

"This was really lovely, but I have to finish homework and get up early tomorrow for school," Elsa smiled. Anna just hummed and her parents nodded.

"Well it was lovely having you over Elsa dear, let's make this a weekly thing?" Mr. Summers smiled.

"Let's say 3 times a week? Sundays, Wednesdays and the other one you can choose, though we wouldn't mind if you decide to come over more," Mrs. Summers smiled. Elsa felt herself blush.

"That's very kind of you, I will let you know," Elsa said and said goodbye, waving to Anna before walking back over to her house.

She pauses after opening her door. Looking back to the Summers house Elsa lets out a soft sigh. It's going to take more than a few kind words and actions to win over the redhead, that much she knew.

* * *

 **Eeeeee progress!**

 **Progress is progress no matter how small!**

 **A friendly reminder that reviews help a lot for writers!**

 **Some of you review a lot and it makes my heart so happy~!**

 **Also there is a part later where Elsa sings something...is that cool? Actually for what she is she needs to use music a lot...so...we cool?**

 **Let me know!**

 **X3**


	26. Puppy VS Woof

**Little earlier than I said. But after coming to the end of this chapter it just felt like a good place to leave it besides the next part would have felt a little odd cause I wasn't sure how to transition to it.**

 **so next chapter will be a two in one cause I wanted to add a little something for the fun of it but it'll help the plot a tiny bit too...**

 **Sorry this is a little shorter than usual...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Monday rolled around all too soon and all seemed to be fine for a change. There were no dangerous beasties around and the more irritating creatures that were more nuisances than anything else were behaving. Things seemed to be chill.

Though Elsa knew peace never lasted long.

Like all the other students, she was eager to leave school grounds and get home, but due to the upcoming talent show she had to stay till everyone left and by everyone that meant Anna and her nerd squad.

They needed to check that everything was set away after a few kids practiced their sets. So by around the time the sun was just starting to set she left two steps behind Anna. Eric and Ariel left a few minutes before them and Eugene had followed Rapunzel somewhere.

Anna was talking on her phone to one of her parents and Elsa was trying to decode the song playing in her ears. Around a group of people it was a mesh of noise, but when just with one other person she could make out a singular tune.

Elsa only managed to figure out that it was most likely pop, when her nose twitched. Anna's scent was drowned out by the smell of dog, familiar dog, like the scent she washed off after her little AWOL stunt.

As she looked up she saw a bike pull over a few strides away from her and Anna. The driver wasn't wearing a helmet as she should and seemed to be wearing minimal protection. She looked familiar.

"Yo what up pup!" The woman shouted and Elsa's eyes widened. She dashed around Anna, making the redhead stop her walking and barked out a 'stay here' before practically pinning the biker woman to her bike.

Elsa growled and her eyes flashed a glowing blue with the black ring around it, her fangs popping out. She had to keep herself from revealing her ears and tail. Every hair on her body stood on end.

"Whoa cool it, pup, I ain't here to harm you," the girl said. She didn't look scared, she was actually smirking. Her hands were up to stop Elsa from being in her personal space, but it wasn't in defense, just keeping a comfortable distance.

"What are you doing here? You're in hunter territory," Elsa growled out. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"No shit, place reeks with wolfs-bane and shit, if I was here to make trouble then I'd have my pack with me," she said and leaned against her bike.

"What do you want?" Elsa growled.

"Put those puppy teeth away, I'm here to deliver a message from the Alpha, you know we werewolves don't take kindly to what you pulled that night," the girl huffed. Astrid, Elsa vaguely remembers her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elsa grunted and Astrid raised her eyebrow.

"Alcohol will do that to ya, especially the amount you drank, whoo, impressed everyone. Save to say you have some respect, luckily for you our Alpha took a liking to you or you'd have an angry pack on your hands," she sighed.

"What's the message?" Elsa demanded and Astrid sighed before standing upright. she was just as tall as Elsa. It was a little different to be looking girls in the eyes, it made Elsa appreciate Anna's shortness more.

"She wants you to visit again, free entry and free booze, you're welcome to party with us again, but she wants to talk with you first about what happened," Astrid said then smiled and moved her arms over Elsa's shoulders, leaning in very closely making Elsa growl more.

"Now don't growl pup, I might be tempted to bite you," Astrid purred and snapped her teeth before Elsa saw her nose twitch. Astrid's pupils widened and she leaned closer to sniff over her shoulder, in the direction of Anna.

"Mmm, your friend smells divine, maybe bring her along with you," Astrid smirked and nipped Elsa's ear making the huntress bare her teeth as she growled more.

"Leave her out of this," Elsa snarled. Astrid's eyes snapped back to normal as she saw the kitsune's pupils turn into slits.

"Fine, but do make a stop at the biker pub again, don't make it seem like I didn't follow orders," Astrid said as she got on her bike. Elsa watched as the machine roared to life and the werewolf sped away.

Elsa let herself relax after taking a deep breath. Her shoulders slacked and she hung her head, but she perked up again as Anna was at her side.

"Your girlfriend I'm guessing," Anna grumbled. Elsa didn't understand why she looked pissed.

"I don't date werewolves," she huffed. Anna made a noise.

"I didn't know you dated," she snorted.

"I've never met someone worth dating," Elsa shrugged and looked away.

"Lower your standards maybe? Gods know half the school wants to date you," Anna grumbled.

"Why?" Elsa frowned.

"Because, you're popular," Anna shrugged.

"That's a stupid reason to want to date someone," Elsa frowned more.

"And you're beautiful," Anna said a little softer.

"What?" Elsa asked, turning to look at the redhead. Anna was looking away with her arms folded.

"I'm not fucking blind, I can think you're beautiful," Anna almost hissed. Elsa felt her cheeks warm up slightly as her heart fluttered.

"You're beautiful too," she said before gulping. There was a flash of something in Anna's eyes before her demeanor darkened.

"Liar," Anna scoffed and looked down before walking the rest of the way to the parking lot. Elsa was short on her heels.

"I've never lied to you," she said and Anna stopped in her tracks to glare up to her.

"Bull-fucking-shit," she hissed before stomping her way to her truck.

"Name one time I lied to you!" Elsa shouted as she took longer strides to keep up with the fast little thing.

The huntress nearly collided with her as Anna stopped in her tracks. Her shoulders were tense and her fists clenched. Elsa tilted her head to try and see the redhead's face which was looking down.

"Please just...just leave me alone," Anna said softly and Elsa felt a pang in her chest. Anna's voice was so soft.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, anything, but it all died in her throat. They stood in silence for what felt like ages till the beeping of Elsa's com-link pierced the air.

Elsa took it off her belt and stared at the name, before she answered she looked back to Anna, but the redhead was in her truck already, driving away.

With a thick swallow and eyes burning she answered the device.

"Ice Queen to Base, this regards to a werewolf?" She managed to keep her voice professional.

"Yes, I'm assuming you took care of it?" Hans's voice said.

"Yea, they are part of a pack in no-man's land. They won't be back," she responded.

"I'm guessing where your signal disappeared to the other day," Hans said softly. Elsa grabbed her device tighter.

"Yes, they just delivered a message, they mean no harm, just questions, they won't bother again," she said.

"I trust you Elsa, base over and out," he said and the line went dead. Elsa sighed and rubbed at her brow before heading to her jeep.

Once in the vehicle she stared at her steering wheel for a short while before hesitantly bringing the com-link back up to her mouth.

"Lost Princess, do you read?" Elsa asked shakily. There was silence for what felt like forever but was probable just two or three seconds.

"I read you Ice Queen, what do I assist with today?" Rapunzel always sounded so chipper.

"Can I meet you at my place? I have a personal request," Elsa said softly. More silence.

"Okay Elsa, I'll be there in five, Lost Princess over and out."

Elsa sighed and drove home. She wouldn't have patrol till the next morning so she hopes she could clarify some things.

* * *

 **I legit didn't think adult Astrid was that tall (I'm shorter than Anna in this story) Next chapter will dive into 'that night' a little.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this so far, I'm open to suggestions of which story should be updated next, it'll help me prioritize better...hopefully...**

 **Till next time.**

 **X3**


	27. With Love, Yes

**Hey so...some of you might have noticed that my name changed...it was a spur of the moment thing really...I might change it back it depends.**

 **Also if you didn't see my profile, I do streams on youtube, trying to at least and it's about once a week, but currently the quality isn't up to par I noticed, but I'm working on improving, it's a learning process for me after all, but at least you get to hear how dumb me and my best friend is.**

 **Anyway...I'm currently dealing with family issues (its like we're cursed) cause in one week alone 2 were in the ICU and one had to go to the ER. All for different reasons...so...a lot of stress...along with money issues because of this...lockdown thing...**

 **I'm sorry for all that, but I will try and get to writing again (it's a good escape form everything) so please bare with me...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa was happy to see Rapunzel there when she got home. The girl smiled to her softly as she neared and Elsa let out a heavy sigh.

"So, what's up?" Rapunzel asked as she tilted her head.

"I want you to...I don't know really, um make me something that'll help me remember something?" Elsa tried and Rapunzel frowned. She hummed and stroked her chin before walking back to her jeep and retrieving a medical bag.

"I think I might have something," she smiled and Elsa felt herself relax a little as she let the girl into the house.

"Oh you cleaned!" Rapunzel smiled widely and Elsa felt her cheeks redden.

"Actually Anna did," she said shyly and Rapunzel's eyes sparkled.

"Oh? Are you two...friends?" she asked and Elsa didn't really like the way she said it. Implying there were more to it.

"No...it...it's complicated and I'm trying my best here," Elsa said as she looked away.

"Make us some tea while I whip something up for you," Rapunzel chuckled as they moved to the kitchen.

"So how far back do we want to remember?" The brunette asked and Elsa hummed.

"Last Saturday night till Sunday morning?" Elsa sounded unsure.

"Oh you mean when you went missing?" It wasn't really a question and Rapunzel wasn't looking at her. Elsa could see she was either chewing her cheek or there was a muscle spasm. Rapunzel wasn't happy.

"Y-yes," Elsa said softly as she slowly made them tea while Rapunzel unpacked a few things.

"Do you mind if I use your stove?" The healer asked and Elsa shook her head.

Elsa watched as Rapunzel pulled out a saucepan from the fixture above the kitchen island before filling it with spring water from a bottle in her bag. The Kitsune wasn't sure what all the things were that Rapunzel pulled out and added to the boiling water but there was a pleasant smell filling the kitchen.

"Now, this should help, but remember, if you're blackout drunk that means your brain did not store the information it was gathering, that's why one doesn't remember the next morning, but there might be lingering snippets that stuck, but because you can't recall anything there is nothing triggering these memories," Rapunzel said as she sipped her tea and stirred the pot.

"Are you mad at me?" Elsa asked as she watched the girl pour some of the concoction into a mug. Rapunzel turned to her and held out the steaming drink.

"Drink it," she said and Elsa suppressed a whimper as she took the mug. She took a sip first and almost wanted to throw up.

"Oh my gods that's disgusting!" She gasped and looked to Rapunzel.

"Special made just for you," she smirked. Elsa whimpered and whined as she drank the rest, holding her nose to minimize the taste.

Elsa gasped for breath as she finished the vile thing and placed her mug back on the table. She didn't feel any different besides the needing air from holding her breath for a while.

"So...what's going to ha-" Elsa started but her eyes rolled back in her head and she would have dropped to the floor from passing out if Rapunzel wasn't there to catch her.

 **~TP~**

Elsa blinked her eyes open and found herself standing in a dark room. She resisted rolling her eyes. She was getting tired of these mental displacement situations. Grumbling she starts walking to where she can see a faint light.

Nearing the light she tilts her head as it doesn't get brighter, but maintains a dusty feel, like it was hazy and smoky. As she stopped in front of it she saw what's happening. She was looking at a memory, through her own eyes.

It was a little blurry at the edges and it was a little nauseating but she adapted well enough. She saw herself taking a shot of something and then a bunch of people cheering. She spots Astrid among the crowd.

After cheering, the image fades and Elsa blinks, before another light pops up a stride away from her.

This time she saw her view moving around a lot and there was a bull's head in front of her. Okay she does remember a bull ride, it hurt her body and it was mostly why she was so sore and stiff the next morning.

After being her view drops onto the matted floor it fades again. Okay she guesses this meant she was blacking out. Another light sprung up another stride away and this one was...the weirdest.

She was holding a karaoke mic to her mouth by the judge of the blurry view she had. The bikers in front of her were all rocking out and she kind of wishes she could hear what she was singing.

Elsa startled as sound started to filter into her ears. It was a song she enjoyed and she knew it pretty well. As she could hear herself singing, which was actually pretty good, she could see the people in front of her start to change.

Her eyes widened as she saw them all start to shift into their werewolf forms, their clothes ripping and tearing and falling onto the floor. It was like they were moving to her words and beat of the song and as she finished the song they all let out loud howls before the memory faded away.

Elsa frowned and rubbed her head as there was nothing left for her to see. The next memory that popped up was of her waking up to Anna's foot tapping. She couldn't help but sit down and watch the memory play out.

 **~TP~**

Elsa gasped and sputtered as she volted up and off the sofa she was laying on. She rubbed at her nose and whined, sneezing and shaking her head, much like a dog trying to get rid of a bad smell.

"Ah finally, I've been trying to wake you up for a good three hours, almost called Mulan for help," Rapunzel says as she still holds the burning sage in her hand.

"What's that awful smell?" Elsa said after a very bad sneeze that made it feel like her body locked up.

"For a Kitsune like you? Just some burning Foxglove, it was really a last resort," Rapunzel said as she made sure to snuff it.

"Ugh, you're gonna kill me one day," Elsa sighs as she relaxes onto the floor. Her eyes were watering and her nose was on fire.

"Out of love yes," the healer sighs and sits down beside Elsa, "so did you get what you were looking for?" She asked after the silence just grew.

"Kind of, but it also gave me more questions than answers," Elsa sighs and sits up.

"But you'll keep those for yourself wont you?" Rapunzel hummed.

"Just till I have my thoughts in order and maybe tried to look for answers myself," Elsa smiled softly.

"You will make me grey before my time," Rapunzel sighs.

"Out of love yes," Elsa chuckles and smiles as she sees the other girl smiling back, bumping shoulders with her.

"Elsa you know you can talk to me about anything," the brunette says softly after a few seconds.

"I know Punzy, I know...just hard when all you've ever known was taking care of yourself and figuring stuff out yourself...I'm getting there I promise," Elsa says and pulls the smaller girl in for a hug.

Rapunzel hugs her back tightly, nuzzling into her neck. With how she was clawing at her back, Elsa guesses she really worries her friend and that just makes her hug her even tighter.

"Crushing me," Rapunzel mewls out and Elsa lets go.

"I'm so sorry!" She says and looks scared she had hurt her.

"I didn't say stop," Rapunzel giggled and went back for another hug. Elsa chuckled and hugged her back again.

* * *

 **I like writing their friendship, it's so sweet and pure. Next chapter will be a odd one, but it's just Elsa working on something...I'm hoping to make it funny, but we'll see.**

 **I adore you all and hope ya'll are safe in this time...it will pass and things will get better...eventually...**

 **X3**


End file.
